My Undying Wish
by Dreamer.dancer13
Summary: The only thing left for me to do is live, live to the next day and hope that no one notices my pain and suffering. But can he make it better? Or will he make it worse? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I've had this story in my head for some time now and now I wanna give it try:) So let me know what you guys think:D**

Prologue ~

When everything changes, your world feels like it's going to crash down. And you feel like you're never going to be able to rebuild it; no matter how hard you try. A life changing event can do that to you. You feel so sad and empty that you just want to shout and scream at everything and everyone.

When you're sad, people ask 'what's wrong?' and 'how are you?'

The only answer you want to give them is to leave me the hell alone and go away.

That's how I felt after my parents died.

I myself felt like I was dying on the inside; a slow painful death.

My life is like a piece of glass. In the beginning it is brand new, a shining object that captures the beauty of light.

But glass can be tainted with spots and become dirty. The more you clean, the dirtier it gets.

Then the glass breaks. You try so hard to put the pieces back together but you know that you can't. And then you end up with scars that'll never heal.

My sister says that we need to move on. And I have tried to move on, but the pain so too hard to bear. It feels like I can't make to the next day, but I know I will. I have my family to think about.

Elena, my older sister by five minutes. We're twins, well fraternal twins actually; though we do look a little alike. Only the same hair color though. I usually keep it curly instead of straight like Elena does. She's my best friend; she's the only one I can talk to about everything.

Our little brother, Jeremy, though is taking it much harder than I am. I remember the way his face stained with fresh tears as the news was brought to us. I felt so heartbroken then, and all I could do was watch and hold him as we both cried our tears.

Then there's Aunt Jenna; she became our legal guardian after the accident. I know she's trying to her hardest but she'll never be mom. No one can replace her and no one ever will. She can be sarcastic at times but she is trying and I do credit her for it.

Me on the other hand, I have no idea where I fit. When I go to school, I'm either known as 'Elena's sister' or 'art girl'. Yeah, I'm an art chick and I am proud of it. Painting is my life and it's the only thing that is keeping me from combusting. I go to school and all I get is sympathetic stares and constant apologizes.

I'm sick of it all.

I have no idea how I'm going to survive next year.

But I have a feeling, a strong feeling that something is going to happen. But I can't tell yet if it's going to be good or bad.


	2. Pilot Part 1

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews:) tell me what you guys think:D**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, and I do however own Liz. Enjoy and please R&R**

Pilot part 1

Life is worth nothing, if the people you love aren't alive to celebrate it with you.

I stand in front of the mirror of my room, just staring at my reflection. The girl I see is a total stranger. She looks depressed and lost. I guess grief does that to a person.

Last Spring, my parents' car drove off of a bridge; my sister Elena was in the backseat when it happened, she survived thank God. Although no one knows how she got out of the car though. When m parents died, I buried myself in a shell, not wanting to emerge. Most days I spend in my art studio in the garage. My parents helped me turn it into a studio when they found out I was running out of space up in my room. This is the place where I come to cry, where I come to scream, where I come to grieve, and where I can let go. Art is my life, or should I say was. It was never the same after their death. Although I still like to sit and paint every now and then, I don't do it as often as I use to. And that worries people because I'm known throughout the high school as 'art girl'. Lame but I don't judge. Especially when they come to me for help on their assignments. When I do paint though, what comes out is a picture of pure rage. Looking at them, seeing them for the first time, makes me realize that I think I'm lost.

For the first few months after the funeral, people were so nice to me. Left me to my own things. Now, four months later, I know they're not going to keep giving me breaks. I'm going to have to pretend that I'm okay at least. I will smile when I have to. I will laugh when something funny is said. And I won't be sad anymore. Even though I want to be.

"Liz! C'mon we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," I hear Elena yell from downstairs.

Looking at the mirror one last time, I finally turned away and grabbed my bag as I left my room.

Downstairs everyone was moving. Jenna was busy trying to tend to us. Elena was making coffee and then in comes Jeremy and takes her cup. She gives him an annoyed look as she refills a cup for herself. I make my way over to the pot and pour myself a cup. Jenna quickly leaves saying she's late for a meeting with her professor or something. I'm not paying attention as I go over to the rack where we hang our keys up. When I grab them I go back into the kitchen just to hear Elena ask Jer if he's okay.

"Don't start okay," he then walks pass me. I turn my head as he makes his way out the door.

"How about you Liz, you doing okay?" Elena was like mom so much, while I'm, was, more like Jenna in a weird way. I apparently used to be fun and carefree.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ummm, I'm gonna head out now. See you at school," I try to leave so she won't try to talk to me anymore. I love my sister, truly I do, it's just I want to be left alone for now.

"Liz, I'm here for you if you ever need me. You know that right?" and this is why I will never ever replace my sister with a best friend.

"Yeah I do Elena, it's just feels too soon ya'know? And I feel like I'm not ready but I know I have to let go some time right?" She quickly pulls me into a hug which I don't hesitate to return.

After a few moments we pull away and give each other little smiles.

"Don't worry about what all the other kids think or say, you always have me,"

"I know," I quickly wipe away a small tear that's escaped my eyes. "Well, I'll see you at school; and tell Bonnie I say hi will ya?" I give a little wave and head out to my car.

Pulling out of the driveway, I make my way to school. It's about a ten minute drive from where we live so it doesn't take too long. My thoughts are preoccupied as I pull into an empty spot. When I get out of the car, I release a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding until now.

Already people were starting to stare. I don't see why they can't just mind their own business and leave me alone.

I make my way into the school and immediately head towards my locker. Entering the combo I put things away and take things out and put them in my bag. I sigh heavily as I finish and closed my locker with a slam.

School didn't start for about another couple of minutes and I found myself wondering towards the art room. Besides my own art studio, this place is what I consider my sanctuary. Here I can be me and express myself without being judged, even from my own peers and teacher. It's pure paradise.

I know I don't have time to start anything new, so I just sit on a stool and wait for the bell to ring.

Without even realizing what I'm doing, I begin to sketch on a piece of paper. What comes to life on the paper is a black crow, staring right back at me; I felt a shiver run through me as the eyes of the crow stared back at me. Pushing the paper away I stand up and grab my things.

As I leave the room, I bump into someone, knocking my sketchbook to the ground, papers flying everywhere. I bend down to pick them up, but a hand has already beaten me to it.

I watch in curiosity as a guy picks up the papers surrounding us.

"Sorry about that, I should've been watching where I was going," the voice holds a mysterious tone. My eyes look up from the mess and meet a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. The guy before me was tall, pale and wearing a black leather jacket and shirt. He was absolutely breathtaking.

"It's my fault too, I can be clumsy at times," I crouch down and start picking up my drawings too. I would've felt bad if I let him do all the work when it clearly was my fault too.

"Did you draw these," I look up and see he has my sketch of a deer in his hands. It was a plan picture really. There was a female deer in the center and surrounding her was a vast land of luscious green forest.

"Uh yeah, yeah I did. It's mostly a hobby though,"

"Well nonetheless, these are quite good. You should take advantage of this talent, I know I would," his voice holds a kind of sincerity and kindness to it. It's as though I feel safe with this guy, even though I have no idea who he is.

"Thanks and thank you for helping me again," we both rise and he hands me my sketches and I hold them closely to my chest. He gives me a nod and walks away. I can't help myself and turn around to watch him leave. Okay, he was completely beautiful. But I had this strange feeling, a feeling that worries me. The only problem is if I don't know what to make of it.

My thoughts are interrupted as the bell rings. I head over to my first period class, chemistry. To say I am awesome in the subject would be a total lie. I completely suck. I barely register the words the teacher's saying and began to doze off.

I was so use to these types of talks anyway. First day of school, what I expect of you and the class well. Like I said, I've heard this enough to know what's going on. The day progresses on slowly and soon I find myself in fourth period history with Elena and Bonnie; what surprises me the most is that the guy from before was in our class too. He kept staring over at Elena every now and then and that brought a smile to my face.

I wasn't the type to get jealous over my sister. We may be fraternal twins, but we still do look somewhat alike too. And with everything going on in our lives right now, she deserves some form of happiness.

Class flies by like that and I go through the rest of the day easily. A lot easier than I thought. The only person who came up to me and asked how I was doing with everything was a good friend of ours, Caroline. Apparently she did the same thing with Elena too. That's just the way she is though; in everyone's business as usual.

As I make my way to my car, I see a crow standing on top of the hood. It was just staring at me, looking into my soul.

"Shoo!" I called with a wave of my hand. It 'cawed' and flew away. I got into my car and drove back home. When I got there, I came to see Jenna poured all over her work.

"So how was school?"

"Surprisingly not as bad as I thought it would be," truth be told it wasn't. Though, I was expecting hell today from everyone.

"That's good, any homework?"

"Jenna, c'mon? I mean who gives homework out on the first day?"

"Well you never know,"

I go upstairs to my room my attention is instantly turned to the 'cawing'. There, on my windowsill, was the same crow from school.

"Okay and people say I'm weird. I have a crow following me." As the words escape my lips the crow flies away.

"Okay creepy much?"

I throw my stuff on the bed and sit down. I put my face in my hands and sigh. _I survived._

Now if only I can go through the entire year.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and go out into the hallway. I find Elena, looking at little flustered.

"Oh hey Liz, do you know where we keep the first aid kit?" Weird.

"Uh yeah, in the bathroom, under the cabinet and all the way over in the back."

"Thanks," I follow her to see what happened. When she lifts her pants leg I see that it's bleeding.

"Oh wow, Elena do you need any help?" I offer politely.

"Uh no, no it's okay you don't have to,"

"I want to Elena, we're sisters, and I've seen far worse." I give a little smirk.

I begin to help her clean her cut and once it's all done we bandage it up together.

"So where were you after school? I didn't see you anywhere?" I ask.

"Ummmmm, I was visiting…. mom and dad."

"Oh okay and you somehow fell?"

"Actually yes I did,"

"Oh okay, well you're all done now get out I gotta pee," she laughs and leaves. I put the first aid kit away.

When I leave the bathroom I go back into my room. I sit on the window ledge with my sketchbook in lap and begin to draw. I usually do this when my head is too clouded with anything. On the paper, an image of a beautiful women in elegant clothes and had her hair curled back, was looking back at me.

That's strange. The person looks exactly like Elena and a little bit of me. It's like we're all triplets. I flip the page over and try to ignore what I saw.

"Hey, I'm going to the Grill to meet Bonnie, you wanna come?" Elena comes in wearing a sparkly black shirt with dark jeans and her leather jacket in her arms.

"Uh sure, give me a couple of minutes. I'll meet you downstairs."

She nods and leaves as I get ready to dress. I do my hair half up half down and leave it in its natural curls. I dress in a pair of ripped at the knee dark jeans. I wear a lacy white tank top and also take a leather jacket. I touch up on my makeup and put in hoop earrings. When I'm all done I head downstairs and I see in the front door the mystery guy from this morning.

"Hey, you're the guy from this morning aren't you?"

"It's nice to see you again Elizabeth,"

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh what do you think'll happen? Review and tell me what you think:) I want to know what you liked, didn't like and if you have any ideas:D I'm all ears!**


	3. Pilot Part 2

**Here is chapter 2:) hope you guys like it and please R&R and enjoy:D**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does. But I do however own my OCs**

I stared at the guy in front of me, wondering how he knew my name. We just starred at each other until I snapped out of my thoughts and came all the way down the stairs. He was just standing in the doorway.

"You can come in if you want to,"

"I'm alright, but thank you for the offer." He gave me a polite nod.

I just came to a realization. I have no idea what this guy's name is. Wow, total blonde moment. Elena came around the corner just then and looked at me surprised.

"Wow that was fast," she commented as she tried to put her earrings in.

"Well what can I say, I'm an eager beaver," I spread my arms out a little for emphasis. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh Liz, have you met Stefan? He's in our history class,"

Stefan, such a strong and old name. I don't think I had ever met anyone with the name 'Stefan'. Weird but interesting at the same time.

"Uh yeah we actually met this morning outside the art room,"

"Funny, I met him outside the men's room," I laughed at that

"Only you Elena, only you," she shook her head and rolled her eyes though I knew she had a smile on her face.

"It's nice to finally put a name to your face. Thank you again for helping me this morning. Not many people would do that." I gave him a sincere smile. I already liked this guy. He obviously showed interest in Elena and I was alright with that.

"It was no problem, I was happy to help," and manners too. Yup, there's a check right next to his name in my book. I approve.

"Hey we're heading out to the Mystic Grill, why don't you join us?" I asked.

"Yeah, get a chance to get to know everyone," Elena put in.

"I wouldn't want to intrude,"

"Oh you're not, C'mon it'll be fun," I urged. I was curious about Stefan's life before he came here; call me nosy, I don't care.

"Alright then," I smile and together, Elena and I make our way out the door and join Stefan outside. We all pile into Elena's car and head off to the Mystic Grill. It was a short drive and soon we were pulling in.

As we walked in, all eyes stopped and stared at Elena and Stefan, preferably Matt. Matt Donovan is Elena's ex-boyfriend and our childhood friend. After our parents died, Elena decided to end their relationship, saying she needed time.

Matt came up to us and stuck his hand out for Stefan to shake.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you," it sounded like a forced introduction though.

"Hi, Stefan," Stefan returned the handshake.

Matt then looked at Elena; she smiled at him, "Hey," He gave her a quiet 'hey' back and then turned to me

"Hey Liz, how you doing?" now I felt bad. He was ignoring Elena and talking to me. I guess he was trying to avoid the awkwardness on talking to an ex, especially when that ex is my sister.

"Better, thanks. Hey listen, I got some new drawings that I want you to look at when you get the chance to," I gave him a smile. Matt always liked to look at my drawings and paintings. He was kind of my little critic and I loved him for it.

"Yeah of course, whenever you're free too."

"Cool, I'll give you a call whenever," he then walks over to one of the pool tables.

Now I felt completely bad as I retuned my attention back to Elena. I wanted her and Matt to fix things, not make it more unbearable. And they only way for them to do that was if they talked to each other; not put me in the middle.

I just look at Elena and she shrugs her shoulders. We make our way over to a table and soon Bonnie and Caroline join us. They kept throwing questions at him like a police interrogation. Stefan, being the polite gentlemen that he was, answered all of them.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline began the questioning.

He gave a nod and answered, "Yes, but I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away," an awkward silence passed over the table till Elena was the one to break it.

"I'm sorry," Stefan just gave her a nod.

"Any siblings?" I was the one who asked.

"None that I talk to, I live with my uncle." he looked in my direction. Wow, he must have had a tough childhood. I rest my head in my head.

"So Stefan, if you're new than you don't know about the party tomorrow," oh Caroline, the flirt. I could already see she was trying to put the moves on Stefan.

"It's this back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie answered.

"Yup, with the drinking and hooking up parts of the high school population," I grin in Bonnie's direction and she grins back.

"Will you be there?" Stefan asked directly to Elena. I saw her blush slightly and mentally began to form a plan.

"Of course she is," I answer for her right away. She sends a smile in my direction and I just grin back. Bonnie and I pump fists together under the table.

It begins to get late and soon we all find ourselves heading home. We give Stefan a ride back to our house saying that he'll wait for his uncle. Once back home, I head for my room and begin to undress to get ready for a shower. As soon as I'm in my underwear I hear a 'caw', I turn my head and see a crow. It just looks at me and I stare right back.

"Shoo," it flies off.

I look at the window in confusion, I was almost certain I had closed it. I went over to it and relocked it. I rubbed my hands over my face in exhaustion. I went into the bathroom and turned the water on. I stood under the steaming water for a good ten minutes.

When I finished I dressed in my pjs and lay down on the bed. A part of me wanted to sketch, but I was too exhausted. Instead I shut my eyes and begin to doze off.

Soon I find myself in the middle of a nightmare. People were running around screaming and shouting things I couldn't hear. In the middle of the crowd I could make out a figure. He had mysterious features and wore a hard expression upon his face. Only one name came to mind as I looked upon him. _Stefan_

My eyes shot open in fear. I looked around the room to find it vacant. My heavy breathing filling the air was the only sound. I ran my hand through my hair and found that I was drenched in a cold sweat.

I don't know how long I lay in bed, with my eyes open. I know I have school in the morning, but I just can't command myself to go back to bed. Instead I sit up and take my sketchpad and begin drawing. I draw the face of Stefan. Except, his face looked more like an animal. It was terrifying.

When dawn came around, I began to get ready for school. When it was time for school I was the first one out of the house. I went up to my locker and prepared for the day by grabbing the necessary books and whatnot.

Pretty soon the day had ended and I made my way over to my car. But as I was putting my bags away, I saw something that made me irritated. It was Jeremy, smoking and passing pills out. Angrily, I made my way over to him with my arms crossed.

"Seriously Jer? It's only the second day of school and you're already trashing yourself." I huffed out.

"Don't start now Liz, I already got this speech from Elena and I don't need it from you too," he started to walk away but I started following him.

"Yeah, we you're gonna get it from me too. You cannot keep doing this to yourself Jeremy. What's it going to prove? That you're a big tough guy?"

"Look you don't understand Liz, I need this."

"Oh I don't understand? Jeremy, our parents are dead. I get that more than anyone else cause they were my parents too. This is not the way to deal with it though,"

"Well maybe it's the way I wanna deal with it. You have your hobbies and I have mine," he rounded out.

"My hobbies do not include smoking and dealing out pills to every druggie in this school." Now I hit the spot. "Jeremy, people are going to stop letting you slide; no one cares anymore. We can only grief the natural way. And that does not include destroying everything good that's in your life right now." I lied to not only him, but to myself too. I myself didn't know the proper way to grieve either.

"What good do I have in my life right now, Liz? Mom and dad are dead, you, Elena and Jenna are always on my ass, and this is the only good thing I have going for me right now. You don't have to like it, but you have to deal with it," he huffed and turned away from me.

I sighed as I watched him stalk away. I just heaved a huge breath and turned back to my car. The drive home was filled with silence. When I got home, I went up to my room and flung myself on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, my mind began to wander.

Jeremy is going to destroy his life of he keeps going down this road. I stand up and just begin to pace my room; occasionally running my hand through my hair.

I hear footsteps and go outside into the hallway and see Elena making her way to her room.

"Hey Elena?" she turns around.

"Do you think we could talk for awhile before the party? It's kinda important."

"Yeah, sure, come on in," I walk into her room and sit down on the bed. All around the room were pictures of us; our parents, Jeremy and Elena and I.

"So what's on your mind?' she sits next to me. I exhale my breath that I didn't know I was holding until now.

"It's about Jer," I begin. She waits for me to continue. "Have you noticed anything different about him lately?"

"You mean the drinking and the smoking? Yeah I've noticed." She admits.

"Not only that, but I think he's doing pills too," This is for your own good Jeremy.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" I give her a look letting her know I wasn't kidding.

"He is going to destroy his life if he doesn't stop. But I don't know how t o get him to stop is the problem," I cross my arms. We both stare straight ahead and lap into a silence.

"I say we talk to him, make him see what he's doing is totally wrong."

"I already tried that and it didn't work. I guilt tripped him and everything, but nothing. It's like he doesn't care anymore."

"Then we'll do it together. You and I both know that he caves whenever the two of us bag on him together." That is true. He does cave whenever we get on his case about something he did wrong.

"Okay, how about tonight at the party? Knowing him, he's bound to do something totally stupid and wreck less." I heave and stand up.

"Yeah, true. Oh hey about tonight, no drinking. I don't think I can handle a drunken Liz tonight" I could hear the laughter in her voice. I cracked a smile too.

"Oh come on! That was one time and it was a special occasion too," I crossed my arms again.

"I don't think celebrating the end of the year with good grades counts as a special occasion, Liz. Even if it was two years ago," we start laughing.

"Oh yeah, but it was fun though you have to admit."

"It was, until you did a little something-"

"Hey, I thought we agreed to never speak of that again?" I point an accusing finger at her and give a small glare.

All she does is just laugh and even I can't suppress the small chuckles that escape my lips.

"Alright, well I better go start on my homework," I turn to leave and as I enter my room I hear her say,

"We should get ready by 7:30, that way we have enough time to get there. Oh, we're meeting Bonnie there too,"

"Okay," I shout back to her.

I start my homework and by the time I'm done, I realize that I should start getting ready. I dress in dark skinny jeans that are ripped at the knees and a silver belt. I wear a long sleeve white shirt with a lace patter at the hem and a black leather jacket. I retouch up on my makeup and wear hoop earrings. Giving myself a look over, I nod in satisfaction and turn to leave.

I meet Elena downstairs and together we make our way to the Falls. The Falls were like a hang out and had the most beautiful waterfalls in town. They looked especially breathtaking at night. When we arrive we can see that the majority of the school had already arrived, and were drunk might I add.

We see Bonnie and together we stand around and talk. Well, more like talk about the new love interest that Elena has required. Both Bonnie and Elena had beers in their hands while I just had water. I hate to admit it, but when Elena's right she's right. And I was not getting drunk again. Bad experiences.

"So where is he?" Bonnie's voice breaks my thought. We're looking around for Stefan I guess.

We look around and only see people either making out or drinking.

"I don't know. You tell me you're the physic," oh yeah that's right. Bonnie was descendant from witches. I thought it was really cool and interesting.

"Right, I forgot. Wait, give me a sec, Grams says I have to concentrate," she amusedly says as she closes her eyes. Elena and I both laugh until I interrupt.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball," I turn around and pick up an empty beer bottle. She laughs at me and reaches out to grab it. But when she touches my hand, she snaps her eyes open in fear.

She jerks her hand out of mine and looks at me strangely.

"What? I ask.

"That was weird," Elena and I look at her, expecting more. "When I touched you I saw a crow," she began.

I looked at her in shock. How could she know about the crow that had been following me for the past two days?

"I'm drunk, it's the drinking, nothing physic," she grabbed the bottle out of my hand and turned away.

"Wait, Bonnie!" Elena called out.

I wanted to know more about what she saw but Stefan came over just then. I didn't want to be a bother to what he and Elena were talking about though.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Bonnie; see is she's alright," I turn around a try to find her. For about twenty minutes, I was wondering through a sea of drunks. I had at least five guys ask me if I was looking for a hookup.

I finally found Bonnie after a while and she was standing with Matt and Caroline; obviously watching Stefan and Elena. Matt out of sheer jealousy and Caroline out of envy. It was obvious to anyone that Matt was still sweet on my sister. And Caroline was jealous cause she believes that Elena always gets the guys she wants.

"You know, it's rude to stare," I teased. It was directed to both of them, but only Matt turned my way.

"I know but-"

"Eh, no buts. You gotta give her time Matt. We all need it and you know it," I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel weird being around her ya'know? I mean she was the one who broke up with me," he stated like he was in pain.

"I know that, but you have to respect her decisions. If this is what she wants then you should let her have it if it makes her happy,"

"Okay, but I can't promised I'll like it," he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Only you Matt, only you," the four of us talk for awhile and I notice that Matt turns every now and then to catch a glimpse of Elena and Stefan.

Soon after about ten minutes, the four of us split up. I went over to the under arc and sat down on one of the railings. As soon as I sat down, Elena plopped right down next to me. I gave her a look and she gave me one back.

"What's with the look?" she asked innocently.

"You can't fool me Elena, I am your twin sister and I know when something is up," I gave a full blown smile. I nudged my shoulder with hers and she nudged right back. "Spill Elena, I wanna know all the details,"

"There's nothing really to tell Liz. We talked that's it,"

"Oh yeah, and while you were off talking, I was busy drinking. Come on spill, you know I'll find out one way or another," I smirk at her.

"Okay, okay. I told him about our parents and he gave me some good advice," she stated like it was nothing.

"That's it? You really just talked? No romantically gazing into each other's eyes or anything like that?"

"Nope,"

"Wow, you're boring." She just laughs and I join in.

Soon after, Stefan joins after talking to Caroline. From the look on her face, I could see that she'd just been turned down, and by Stefan.

Elena sends a grin towards his way and says, "I was wandering where you went off to,"

"Is she like that with other guys?"

"Nah, you're fresh meat; she'll back off eventually." I answer and smile. Elena and I hear bottles smashing together and turn to see a very drunken Jeremy stumbling to the woods.

"God, you gotta be kidding me," she says with an annoyed tone.

"What?" Stefan turns his head too just in time to see Jeremy go into the woods.

"Our brother," I begin.

"The drunk one," Stefan finishes for me.

"That would be the one, excuse us." Elena and I hop off the railing and soon follow Jeremy into the woods.

"Need any help?" he offers.

"Trust us, you're not gonna wanna witness this," Elena turns her head around to tell him.

"Jeremy!" I call out.

Elena and I find ourselves in the woods and following Jeremy, who was stumbling around drunkenly.

"Jeremy," I begin as I step over a rock.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena finishes as we step over a log together.

"I don't wanna hear it," he replies but as soon as he does he trips over a log. When Elena and I reach him we look down in shock and fear. There, on the ground, was Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister.

I put my hands over my mouth to keep the shriek from escaping my lips.

"Vicki?" he asks with fear in his voice. Jeremy turns to us in fear, "Oh my God it's Vicki."

"Oh my God," I hear Elena. I was too shocked to say anything. Suddenly, Vicki's eyes snapped open and she inhaled a breath of air before she passed out again.

With Jeremy carrying her, we managed to get Vicki safely back to where the party was.

"Somebody help us!" I call out.

Matt comes rushing over to us as we lay her down on a table. All the while, people start gathering around to see what's going on.

"What the hell happened?" Matt asked in a panicked tone.

"Hey everybody back up and give us some space," Tyler diminishes the crowd.

"Somebody call an ambulance,"

"It's her neck, something bit her; she's losing a lot of blood." I stated.

After about twenty or so minutes, an ambulance arrived along with police cars and animal control too. We waited with Matt as they loaded Vicki into the ambulance. The group of kids dispersed so they wouldn't get caught being drunk.

As soon as she was settled, Elena and I went off to seek out Jeremy. Instead, we ran into Bonnie. She said that she was gonna take Caroline home.

"I'm gonns take Jeremy home too, right Liz?" I just nod. The shock of everything left me speechless.

"Elena, Liz, there's no way I'm physic, I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling,"

"Bonnie what?" I questioned.

"That it's just the beginning," after the words left her mouth she left us. Now I was really scarred, because I knew that it was mostly directed towards me since she touched me.

We went in search of Jeremy and found him watching where the ambulance had once been, with a beer bottle in hand.

"I called Jenna; she's on her way," he didn't say anything. He was watching the policemen work.

"Those people over there, last time I checked they're the police." I said trying to prove a point. To prove his point though, he downed the rest of his beer and chucked the bottle over his shoulder. Elena and I just looked at him in disbelief.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks Jeremy, they just don't care anymore. Our parents are dead. They got their own lives to deal with. We should try to move on too."

"Is that how you and Liz see it?"

"Mom and dad wouldn't want this for us and you know it." He just walked off.

Soon after, Jenna came and got us. The ride home was silent and awkward; no one knew what to say after what happened. When we got home, I went to my room and got ready for bed. As soon as I was changed, I began a new sketch. On the paper before me came scenery. And not just any scenery, but the woods of Mystic Falls. The weird thing was though; I had never been into the woods before in my life. So why was I drawing them now?

I stared out into the distance as Bonnie's words rang through my ears. It's only the beginning. But the beginning of what?


	4. Night of the Comet Part 1

**Hiya guys! Here is the next chapter and I hope you all love it:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, but I do own Liz**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think:)**

When I woke up this morning, I already knew the day was going to suck.

I didn't get that much sleep the night before; I kept waking up every time I closed my eyes, Bonnie's words echoing in my head. What the hell did she mean? It was all very confusing for me.

I was up more than half the night contemplating on her words.

_It's only the beginning. _

What could it mean?

Jenna had to go to school for a parent teacher conference with one of Jeremy's teachers. Probably about how he keeps skipping class. Jenna said he left early this morning to finish a school project, but we all knew that he went to the hospital to see Vick, or at least I did.

We were all worried about her. Matt's been at the hospital all night with her and we haven't hear anything from him yet.

When it was time for school, I was very groggy. Instead of driving today, I rode with Elena and Bonnie; fearing I would drive off the road because of my lack of sleep.

"Liz, did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Guess not," Elena laughed, which brought me out of my thoughts.

Bonnie, Elena and I were currently standing by our lockers, waiting for the bell. I have no idea what they were discussing, but it somehow involved me.

Elena was surprisingly in a good mood which made me happy too; seeing her focused on something else other than our parents was a good thing.

"Sorry, what were you saying Bonnie?" head finally cleared and focused.

"I was saying, don't you think it's time for your twin over here to make a move?" she was referring to Stefan, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, hell yes Elena. Come on he's handsome, charming, and if he can tolerate me than you know you should go for it," we all laughed at the last bit.

"I don't know you guys; I mean it just seems too soon ya'know? I mean what if I'm not ready?" both Bonnie and I give her disbelieving stares.

"Did you just really say that?" a hint of laughter laced through her voice.

"You are Elena Gilbert. Hot and sexy high school student, a cheerleader, and a straight A student. It can't get any better than that and you know it," I give her a pointed look and Bonnie joins me.

"Maybe you guys are right," she drifts off in her own thoughts by the look on her face.

"Oh we know we're right, right Liz?"

"Hell yeah Bonnie,"

We slap each other high fives and then the bell rings.

The day goes by slowly and I have to train myself to not fall asleep in class. But it was becoming more of a challenge than a command. I just wanted to lie down and close my eyes.

Soon it was time for history with Mr. Tanner. He was my least favorite teacher because he always gave his students a hard time. He even called Jeremy a druggie, and always gave Elena and me a hard time.

Today was no different than any other day in history. Mr. Tanner was lecturing us on the comet that was going to be overhead tonight. It was pretty cool actually, though it did make me tired. I stifled a yawn and looked over at Elena. She and Stefan were smiling at each other.

"Are we bothering you?" Mr. Tanner interrupted their little moment.

"Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Gilbert." They just grinned at each other.

The bell rang and we all pilled out of the room. Stefan and Elena walked out together while I went off to math. I got there early and rested my head for awhile. When the bell rang, the lesson began. I zoned out for most of it. I knew I had to get rest because I had plans tonight. Since it was the night of the comet, Elena and Bonnie and I were handing out programs, and I'm suppose to help my art class paint a mural of the town.

When the bell rang, I headed out to my locker. Since it was lunch now, I went to go meet off with Elena. I found her by her locker and together we set off. We ran into Matt along the way and asked him how Vicky was doing.

"They're gonna keep her over night to make sure there's no infection, but she'll be home by tomorrow," he explained to us as we walked.

"That's good," I said.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Matt's mom frequently left them alone all the time, it was really sad.

"She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend; see how long it takes for her to get home," I felt so bad for them. I mean their own mother spends more time with her boyfriend than she does with her own children.

"She's lucky to be alive," I point out.

"I know but its all weird and everything. Now there's talk of some missing campers, it's just weird,"

"Did she say what kinda animal it was that attacked her?" I asked out of curiosity.

"She said it was a vampire," we all paused.

"What?" Elena asks with amusement.

"Yeah, she wakes up and mutters 'vampire' than passes out cold,"

"Okay, that's just weird,"

"I think she was drunk,"

Matt than asked how Elena and Stefan were doing, more if they're together yet or not. It was all very awkward if you ask me. He then said that he was going back to the hospital to be wit Vicky. Matt leaves and then it's just the two of us. Elena turns her head around and looks at an empty table.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just had this feeling,"

"Okay, I hope Vicky's gonna be okay," I cross my arms and we continue walking.

"Yeah, me too. Hey you're gonna hand out programs with Bonnie and I tonight right?" she asked out of the blue.

I gave her a pointed look.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Although I may be a little late cause I have the mural to do for art," we make our way back to my locker this time. I get my books for the rest of the day.

"Oh yeah that's right, I almost forgot about that. So what're you guys doing?"

"You know I can't tell you Elena,"

"Oh come on just one little hint?" she gives me her puppy dog eyes. I only laugh.

"Sorry sis, no can do. Besides, I don't even know what we're doing yet," we walk down the hallway.

"Liar,"

"Okay, so I do know but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," we stand outside the art room. The bell rings and the hallways fill with students.

"Fine, be that way. I'll see you after school,"

"Later Elena,

"See ya Liz,"

The class begins with our teacher saying how great of an honor it is to be able to do a mural for the down. The theme is the unity of the town and how the comet brings mystery and wonder to the people. So we basically had to create the town in a painting with a bunch of other stuff painted in to it.

The bell finally rings and I head out to meet Bonnie and Elena. The three of us meet outside of school and we make our way over into town. Elena suggests that we head over to the small café before we being tonight. Caroline joins us too. Bonnie begins telling us more about her lineage.

"Well I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage that it created paranormal activity."

Now that was something that interested me. I mean knowing the history of something that's important to our town really fascinated me. Okay, I know I sound like a nerd.

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens," Caroline put in. honestly, the girl could be such a pain sometimes it's not even funny.

She turned to Elena, "So then what?"

"So then nothing," she flustered.

"You and Stefan talked? All night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feeling of any kind?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Nope, we didn't go there,"

"Okay, how come you didn't tell me he was over last night? I mean I'm your sister. Come on, I get all the gossip first," I pointed out to her.

"Well like I said before Liz, we only talked. There is no gossip to be told,"

"Not even a handshake? Elena come on, we are your friends and Liz is your sister, so share," Caroline was digging to the point.

"We just talked for hours," Elena said honestly.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" both Bonnie and I look at her with disgusting glances.

"Oh Caroline, haven't you ever heard of taking it slow? Some people still do that ya know," I said to her.

"Okay ignoring Liz for the moment," I glare at her, "It's simple, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

Caroline has a smug, satisfied smirk on her face. Elena looks like she's thinking over it and then suddenly gets up, and grabs her stuff.

"Where're you going?" Bonnie asks.

"Caroline's right" I give her a disbelieving stare. "It is easy. If I sit here long enough and talk myself out of it, then I won't do what it told myself to do at the start of the day," she smiles and then leaves.

"Ugh Caroline," I whine like a little kid.

"What, I just told her what she needed to do."

"Yeah but, I don't want to come home and find her jumping him on the couch. I have virgin eyes you know?" should not have said that.

"I know, speaking of which you're next," she smirks.

"What'd you mean?" I give her a suspicious glance.

"It's high time you found yourself a boyfriend Liz,"

"Oh don't start this,"

"I'm serious, you've been single for way too long." I look to Bonnie for help but she just shakes her head.

"I have to agree with her on this one Liz, you need a guy in your life."

"For what? To talk to? To make out with and whatnot? If I wanted to talk to someone I'd talk to Elena,"

"Actually I was going along the lines of getting you laid,"

"Oh you can't be serious?" even though I knew she was.

"Yes I am, and as one of your closest friends, I have to approve the guy,"

"You make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside Care," I just shake my head.

"Oh and if you don't find one within a week, I'm picking him out for you."

"You are unbelievable,"

"That's why you love me," we all laugh and finish our coffee.

After talking with the girls, I headed over to the town square where the art class is supposed to meet. Caroline's words registered through my head. Do I really need a boyfriend right now? I mean seriously, I'm not that desperate. But I haven't had a boyfriend for almost five months. Maybe they're right and I do need to find a guy. But who? I know almost everyone in this town and they know me.

When I get to the town square, I see students already beginning on the mural. I take my place next to another girl and begin. I start out light and then begin to go heavy on the paint. This is how I work. I mixed in dark colors with lights to contrast the pattern. I was working on the comet. I started painting the bright white streaks that burn throughout the sky. I soon lost myself in my work and didn't notice how much time had passed since I started.

"Hey Liz, ready to go?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Elena. She looked a little down.

"We have to go meet Bonnie remember?"

"Uh yeah, just give me a sec," I went to go clean up my station and told my teacher I was heading out.

We walked through town, handing out flyers as we did so. I kept noticing how down Elena looked. I mean she was happy before when I last saw her.

"Okay, spill," I demanded.

"What're you talking about?" she seemed all innocent, but I knew better. This is the perks of being a twin, even if you're fraternal.

"I know something happened and I want you to tell me," I handed a program to a passing couple.

"It's nothing Liz really,"

"Apparently it is because you seem all sad and everything and I wanna know what's going on."

"Well I went to Stefan's after the talk with Caroline and Bonnie," she paused.

"Yeah…"

"And I met Stefan's brother," I stopped shortly and turned to her.

"Wait, Stefan has a brother? And he didn't tell you?" weird.

"Yeah, his name's Damon,"

"Odd name, it's like there from a different century with those names."

"It's something along those lines, but yeah."

"So what happened?" I urged on. I was now interested.

"Well he told me Stefan was just getting over his ex, Katherine."

"Oh, that's not good," we walk some more.

"Yeah right, what if he's on the rebound or something and I'm just there for fun?"

"Elena, you and I both know that he's so into you. Let's wait for Bonnie and see what she says since I apparently have no guys in my life from which I can relate to you and your situation at this moment." I grumble.

"Let me guess, Caroline's gonna find you a boyfriend?" she laughs.

"It is so not funny. If anything she'll find me someone who _she'll _want to date. Lucky me right?"

"Oh yes lucky you."

**So what do you guys think?:) Please read and review:)**


	5. Night of the Comet Part 2

**Here is the next chapter:) thank you for the reviews so far you guys are awesome! I was in a writing mood this weekend and just couldn't stop!:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does. But I do own my OC's **

**Please read and reviews are greatly accepted:D Enjoy!**

Our plans got changed last minute and Elena and I went home to help Jenna prepare dinner. Turns out Bonnie had something to do, so we'll start tomorrow. Jenna always gave great advice, even though she can be too sarcastic at times.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena told Jenna what she told me while she was chopping.

"Well at least it's an ex girlfriend," Jenna commented while eating an apple. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues and cheating issues, or impediment issues." She smirks and Elena gives her a look.

"Oh seriously? That's just plain wrong. What kinda guys have you even dated in the past anyway?" I ask with disgust laced within my voice.

"That is another story, and one I would rather not retell,"

We all laugh and we hear the door open. We look on and see a stoned Jeremy. He had his hood up and was sweating.

"Jeremy?" questioned Jenna.

He only looked and went for the stairs.

Jenna followed, apple in hand, "Jeremy, where were you?" Elena and I only shook our heads and continued to prepare dinner. We decided to let Jenna handle this one, seeing as how both Elena and I never could get through to him.

"More stoner stories Jenna? Look I get it, you were cool once and that's cool," he gave her a lazy thumb up and continued to walk upstairs.

Jenna, fed up, threw her apple at him, "Oh no no no no no!"

"Ow, why, why did you do that?" didn't sound all that enthusiastic.

"Look, quit ditching class or you're grounded; end of discussion," I admired Jenna right then. Raising three teenagers was a difficult job, and for her to lay down the law and goes as far as grounding Jeremy, go Jenna.

"Parental authority, I like it," amusement was clearly evident in his voice. "Sleep tight,"

Jenna came back in the kitchen, looking exasperated. Elena and I both gave her sympathetic smiles.

"I have no idea how your mother did this," she put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry so much Jenna, he'll come around eventually," I patted her back. 

"I hope so Liz, otherwise I have no idea what I'm going to do,"

"That's why you have the two of us,"

Together, the three of us finished dinner and ate in silence. No one wanted to discuss what just happened with Jeremy. It was all to never wrecking. Instead, we talked about the comet tomorrow night.

"So you two and Bonnie are gonna hand out the programs?"

"Yeah, and after that's done, I have to head out to put the mural up in the town square," I scooped some more food onto my plate.

"You know, I am so proud of you, Liz. For you to put your own creativity up for everyone to see is really really awesome," Jenna praised me.

I inwardly groaned. I hated when people praised me for my art. I don't know why, I just hated it.

"I know right, I tell her all the time how great it is, but all she does is deny it," Elena agreed.

"I hate it when you two double team on me," I gave a small glare to both of them.

They only laughed. We cleaned up the plates and stored the leftovers in the fridge. I was soon showered and dressed for bed. I was lying down on my bed when I heard a sound coming from my window. Cautiously, I got up and approached the window. Drawing back the curtains, I came face to face with a crow. Its black eyes stared right back at me.

It 'cawed' and flew off. I only stared at the spot where it was only a few seconds ago. The strange thing was though; I think it's the same crow that's been following me around for a while.

I fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up to the bright morning sun. I dressed in a whit ruffled shirt and blue jeans. I pulled over a gray shrug and left my hair naturally wavy. After I finished dressing, I did my make up and went downstairs. I met Elena in the kitchen and we ate a silent breakfast.

"So, are you gonna talk to Stefan?" I broke the silence. She put her bowl down in the sink and began to wash it.

"Honestly Liz, I really don't want to." She didn't look at me.

"Well, then how are you gonna know if he's truly into you, or if he's really on the rebound?" I placed my bowl on the counter. I stared at her with my arms crossed, waiting for her to look at me.

"Didn't you hear what I told you yesterday? His brother told me himself about his ex, Katherine," she finally met my eyes and I saw hidden pain.

"Are you really going to believe a person whom you just met, that says their brother is on the rebound?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Uh, because you don't even know his brother," I said in a 'duh' tone. "And you've known Stefan longer. So who're you going to believe?" she didn't answer me though.

We soon left to meet Bonnie in town. People were already arriving and setting up spots for tonight. Kids were running around playing and getting their faces painted. It was really turning out to be a good show so far. Together, Bonnie and Elena and I walked around and handed out programs. We also touched on the rebound subject.

"Would you like a program?"

"Night of the comet,"

This is all we said to people passing by.

"He didn't call, or text. Then I realized we never got to the exchanging part," Elena confessed as she handed out a program.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship," Bonnie told her.

"Isn't it? The timing was wrong anyway,"

"When is the timing ever right Elena?" I asked her as I passed a program to an elderly couple.

"I'm not ready Liz," she confessed.

"Who is?" Bonnie asked.

She turned to us, "At least I put myself out there,"

"Is that what you're calling it?" the two of us turned to her. If she really like Stefan, than she wouldn't listen to what somebody else says about his past relationships and just go for it.

"What'd you two mean?" she looked down at her feet.

I sighed heavily, "All we're hearing is reasons why you can't," she looked at me in surprise. I'm her sister and I will do anything for her, including telling her straight up.

She nodded and we walked off, passing out programs as we went. Hours later, it was time for me to head over to the square and help set up the mural. I said goodbye to my sister and Bonnie and walked off. While I was walking, I kept getting this eerie feeling that I was being watched. I turned around every so often to check, and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Soon I was standing in front of the mural. It looked amazing. They way the colors contrasted and made the town and the comet itself come to life was fantastic. I went over to my section and just stared at my painting. I was always so judgmental of my own work, while others praised me I disagreed.

"Very nice work Liz," a voice from behind said, interrupting my thoughts.

I turn and see Stefan. I gave him a smile, "thanks, can't believe this'll be up for the whole town to see," I return my gaze to the board.

"You're a very talented artist, you should take more pride in your work," I looked over at him and sighed.

"I know that's what everybody tells me. I just can't though, I don't know why."

"It's because you see your work through your own eyes, when you should be seeing them through someone else," he explained. I just stared at him dumbfounded. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"Thanks, Stefan, I think?" I had a puzzled look on my face, he merely chuckled though.

"Have you seen Elena, by any chance?" I knew this was coming.

"Uh she should be out on the field somewhere,"

He nodded, "thank you," and walked off.

I just sighed again and continued to stare at the mural. What did Stefan mean? It was all very confusing. I guess it made some sense, if you thought about it. I'm seeing my work through my eyes and my eyes judge too harshly. Whereas the eyes of a stranger hold no judgment at first glance.

When it was time to setup, I moved over to where all the other people were. Our instructions were to carefully move the mural over into the center. For everyone to see and comment. It took us about twenty minutes to piece everything together in place. Once we were done, we stood back and admired our work. Soon everyone dispersed to go off and watch the comet. I went over to the Grill to meet Elena.

I met up with her at a table where Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie were sitting. We were just talking about school and whatnot.

"Hey, Liz, how'd the mural come out?" all eyes were on me. I hated being in the spotlight, it was so embarrassing.

"Uh, I think it came out good. But you should go see it for yourself,"

"Well, if Liz worked on it, then you'll know it's gonna be fricken sweet," Matt laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. I laughed too and agreed.

We were all enjoying ourselves when Jeremy came up, looking frantic, "Hey has anyone seen Vicky?"

"You tell us, you're her stalker." Tyler countered. He really had an attitude towards Jeremy.

"I can't find her," he said defensively.

"She probably found somebody else to party with," Jeremy only sighed, "sorry pill pusher."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked. I looked at Jeremy in disbelief. I thought he'd stop by now. This was getting ridiculous.

"Ask him," Tyler said without taking his eyes off of Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy threatened.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Jeremy, seriously? You don't even think of the consequences. I thought you stopped," I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"She's never going to go for you," Tyler continued to taunt.

"She already did," Jeremy countered back. We all looked at him in disbelief. "Over and over and over again,"

"Yeah right," Tyler said.

I put my head into my hand and sighed.

"You slept with Vicky Donovan? I mean, Vicky Donovan slept with you?" Caroline questioned.

"Is that true Jeremy?" I asked.

"There's no way," Tyler said shocked.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy added. That shut Tyler up for the time being.

We all looked at him, expecting an answer. When he didn't Matt asked, "What the hell's he talking about Ty?"

"Nothing man, just ignore him he's a punk," he sent a glare to Jeremy.

"You know, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt left and soon we all split up, everyone except me, Elena and Jeremy.

"Oh no no no, Jeremy," I put my arm out to stop him.

He turned around and looked at the two of us. Oh he had no idea what was coming to him now. If he thinks that getting it from one sister was bad, wait until he gets it from two.

"You are coming with us," Elena grabs his arm and I grab the other and we lead him away from everyone else. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"Ugh, I'm not dealing,"

"Okay Jer, cut the crap. I know you are because I caught you the other day, remember? And I warned you what would happen if you didn't stop. So why are you still doing it?" I crossed my arms.

"You have no idea what you're saying Liz, so why don't you just drop it and leave me alone?"

"Because I won't stop until you drop it,"

Elena soon joined in on our argument. "Look we are sick of the tough love speech Jeremy; it's really having no impact."

"You two and Jenna, between the three of you-"

"We can all stop if you want," I cut him off.

"Send you to a therapist or some rehab where you'll be forced to sit in a group and tell some stranger your feelings?" Elena somewhat threatened him.

"And how you let your like fall apart?" I added.

Jeremy was silent through the whole thing and just looked at us. "Or you could talk to us,"

"I vote for none of the above," and with that he walked off, leaving Elena and I.

We both sighed and crossed our arms at the same time.

"I'm worried," I said.

"I know I am too, as if we don't have enough on our hands to worry about," she added.

"Look, let's just find Vicky; we'll deal with Jeremy afterwards,"

"Alright,"

We split up in opposite directions. I look outside in the parking lot. I only see cars and a few drunken people though. After some time, and with no Vicky, I had back into the Grill. I see Matt and prepare to tell him that I couldn't find her when I see Vicky, sitting in a booth.

"Matt," he turns at the sound of my voice.

"Hey, Liz,"

"Is she alright?" I asked motioning to Vicky, who had a new bandage over her neck.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be fine I think," I nod.

"Good, I'm glad everything's alright then."

"Thanks for your help Liz," he said out of nowhere. I give him a weird look.

"For what?"

"For helping of course," he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I really didn't do anything though," I gave a sheepish laugh.

"Still, it's nice to know that some people actually still care,"

"No problem," I nod and make my way over to where Bonnie and Caroline sat.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat.

"Hey Liz,"

I notice Caroline staring over at Matt and Vicky.

"Ugh, there is so much drama," Bonnie and I nod in agreement. "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Real nice Care; you know, way to be sensitive," I roll my eyes.

"What I'm just stating the truth."

Stefan walks in and he shares a few words with Matt. He then comes over to our table.

"Have any of you guys seen Elena?" truth be told, I had no idea where my twin wandered off to.

"I, uh think she went home Stefan sorry," I say with sincerity in my voice. I would have to talk to Elena about that. I look over in Bonnie's direction and both of us share a knowing glance.

"I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and email," she begins to write down the info.

"She is big on texting and you can tell her I said so, or she'll find out eventually who told you anyway," I give him a little laugh.

Bonnie gives him the napkin, but as soon as she touches his hand, her eyes close and she jerks her hand back in surprise. All three of us look at her in concern, while she has a frightened look upon her face.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks.

"What happened to you?" it comes out as a whisper.

She suddenly gets this look of realization on her face, "that was so rude. I'm sorry, excuse me." She gets up and leaves. We follow her retreating form.

"Yeah she kinda wigs out, it's kinda her thing," I stare at Caroline.

Soon after, Stefan leaves and it's just me and Caroline. We talk for the next twenty minutes until I say that I have to get home.

I start making my way to my car, when I got this urge to go see the mural again. I walk over and see the lights are still on that surround it. I just stare at it in silence. I don't know how long I stood there, but soon a voice interrupted my trance.

"Nice painting," I turn around to see who it was.

Right in front of me, was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was tall and lean. He wore all black and had shaggy brown hair. What really captured me though were his eyes. They were the most intense blue I had ever seen. It was captivating. But he also wore a smirk on his face, telling me that he was use to women falling for him all the time.

"Did you do this?" he came closer and I returned my gaze towards the mural.

"Uh yeah, I did actually. I did this section," I pointed out the comet.

"Huh, not bad," he said as he admired the work.

"Thanks,"

We stood in silence for a minute before I broke it, "I don't think I've seen you around town before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I am. I just moved back here,"

"Oh where'd you live before?" I questioned.

"Uh you know, here there everywhere."

"Must be an exciting life,"

"Eh it has its moments." I laugh a little.

I can feel his eyes on me, and he moves a little closer to me as well. I know I should feel uncomfortable, but I don't. There was something about this guy that made me want to be closer.

"So you're an artist?"

"For lack of a better term," I say.

"Well in that case, you are the most artistic person I know," he looks at me, "and I know _a lot_ of people,"

"Thanks," I know how impolite I was at the moment, not introducing myself and all, but I just didn't want to yet.

"I'm sorry," I turn to him, "I don't think I got your name?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, Elizabeth Gilbert; but people call me Liz,"

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Liz," he shakes my hand very enthusiastically, and had a smug smirk on his face. "And I must say, this mural is almost as amazing as I am,"

"Wow, you're just full of yourself aren't you?" I scoffed.

"Very," he winked. Okay, now is the part where I start to get uncomfortable.

"Um, I never got your name,"

He leans in closer to me and I feel my face het up. From embarrassment or blushing, I don't know. I did know that my heart started pumping very fast for my liking. Taking my hand once again he finally begins to tell me his name,

"Damon, Damon Salvatore,"


	6. Friday Night Bites Part 1

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews you guys:) they are greatly appreciative and I am always up for listening to what you guys have to say:)**

**I had this idea roaming around in my head for a while and I want to know what you guys think of it. I was thinking of adding side stories about Liz, they will follow the story line of the show but they'd only be about Liz and most likely a lot of Damon:). Basically it'd be their own little stories about their relationship… let me know what you guys think of the idea:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith, but I do own Liz**

I stared at the guy in front of me. I was completely lost in his eyes. I don't think I've ever seen such intense blue eyes before. They were mesmerizing. I had to tear my eyes away to collect my thoughts. This was Stefan's brother? The brother that told Elena that Stefan was on the rebound? I wanted to give this guy a piece of my mind, but thought better of it.

"Wait, Salvatore? As in Stefan Salvatore?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer.

"Why yes indeed; and you must be Elena's sister," he gave me a dashing smile. I wanted to just faint right then and there, but from the look on his face, he was use to women swooning over him.

"Yeah, her twin sister in fact,"

"Ah, fraternal twins?" he guessed.

"What gave it away?" I teased with a laugh. He smirked and looked me up and down.

"Well apart from the fact that you two have different faces sorta, and your hair is kept differently; I can tell you two are definitely related just by looking at you," he crossed his arms and continued to look me up, devouring me with his eyes.

I shifted my feet, and tried to hide the blush creeping up on my face. Why the hell was I blushing? I peered down at my shoes, avoiding his eyes.

When I looked back up, he still had that smug of a smirk on his face. I just wanted to slap it right off. "Uh, never really got that before. Usually people say I really don't look like Elena,"

"Well then they are totally and completely blind," again with the damn blushing. I just couldn't stop.

"It's getting kidna late; I should really be getting home now," half true. It was a school night and I really did need to get home, but I also wanted to get away from Damon; he may be good looking and all, but I can't help but get this weird vibe from him.

"Well I have to agree with you on that note, let me walk you to your car?" he offered. I couldn't tell if he was just being polite, or a total creep. I vote for the last one.

I nod and together we make our way to the Mystic Grill parking lot.

"So, when did you get to town?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"Eh, couple of days ago," he answered like it was nothing.

"Really? How come I haven't seen you around then?" I asked as we approached my car. I had the keys ready in my hand.

"Trying to settle back in, ya know? And scope out the town for young single ladies such as yourself," he smirked that devilish smirk again.

_Don't blush don't blush, don't blush._

"Good to know," I muttered, still looking down.

I really didn't want to look up. But I knew I had to eventually. I looked up and met his eyes again. I could almost see my reflection within his eyes. For a second though, I could've sworn they dilated

"Well Damon, it was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around?" I unlocked the car and turned my back to him.

I could feel my back being pressed against, and felt my heart start pumping. What the hell was he doing? I could feel his warm breath begin to tickle my ear. I shivered at the warmth of his breath. I knew that if I turned around, I would be face to face, and certainly too close for my liking.

"I should hope so, Elizabeth," he whispered. I shivered again and could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

I didn't want to turn around, but I did. How could I be so stupid? I came face to face with Damon. I stared deeply into his eyes. We were chest to chest. I knew I should've felt uncomfortable, but I didn't.

"You don't want to go home, you want to stay here with me," he said. I knew what he was saying was all wrong. Why would I stay with him? Now I know I saw his eyes dilate.

Something, or some force, told me to not move and to not go anywhere.

"I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with you," my voice sounded robotic. Why the hell was I saying this? I didn't want to be anywhere near this guy right now.

Damon's face broke out into a grin. "Perfect, glad you see it my way. No shall we?" he extended his arm, as if he were a gentlemen. I went to grab it as I shut my car door.

"Damon," a voice suddenly called out.

We both turn around, and Stefan marches over, an angry look decorating his face.

"Ah, hello there brother," Damon said as if everything was normal.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. He pointedly looked at me and I only stared back.

"Well, if you must know, we were about to head home; gonna have some fun," he had a devilish grin on his face at the last part.

Stefan gave him a stone hard glare; this was a side of him I've never seen before. It somewhat scared me right now. I wanted run, scream, anything; but I couldn't move. Damon took my hand in his. I didn't move or respond to his touch.

"Leave her alone Damon," growled Stefan. Damon merely chuckled and put his arm around me. I shivered at his touch.

"Well you told me to stay away from Elena, and you didn't say, or threatened in your own way, for me to stay away from dear Elizabeth here." He stroked my cheek. I would've cringed away, but I didn't.

"Damon, I'm serious; leave both of them alone." Stefan threatened. "They are not a part of this and you know it, so why bother? What do you get out of it?"

"Well if I can't have one, I'll settle for this one," he pointed to me. I wanted to know what was going on. I hated being left out, especially right now. What were they talking about? What about Elena and me?

"Damon, she's not yours to have. You can't just use her for your own personal use. Now let her go," Stefan continued to glare at Damon. I was beginning to get nervous. I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Oh brother, you're no fun to be around. No wonder you don't get as much action as I do," he smirked smugly.

Damon turned to me and forced me to look him in the eyes. "You're going to forget what I asked you."

"I'm going to forget,"

"You're going to go home and go about your normal ways,"

"I'm going to go home," I turned around and opened my car door again.

Suddenly, like wind hitting me forcefully, I forgot what just happened. I turned around and faced Stefan. When did he get here? And what was Damon doing here again?

"Wait, Stefan, when did you get here?" I pointed to him with confusion written all over my face.

"Oh, you know Stefan," Damon began, I looked at him, "He comes and goes as he wants. Kind of a lone wolf if you ask me. No wonder why he doesn't have any friends," he smirked.

"I actually just wanted to see if my brother here was bothering you Liz," he nodded towards Damon.

"Of course not Stef, I was being the perfect gentlemen by escorting this lovely young lady to her car," he mocked bowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, as eventful as this little meeting is, I gotta get home,"

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

"Yeah, of course," I offered a smile.

I turned to Damon and found him smirking. I rolled my eyes again. Jerk. He was so full of himself. And I've only known they guy for less than ten minutes.

"It was nice to meet you Damon," I offered politely.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Elizabeth. It's not every day that once gets to catch the eye of such a beautiful woman," I seriously wanted to roll my eyes again, but thought better of it.

"See you around then," I get in the car and drive away.

~Stefan's P.O.V~

I watched carefully as Liz drove away. All the while keeping a watchful eye on Damon, making sure he didn't try anything.

"Well that was eventful," he wore a smirk.

I was worried this would happen. If he couldn't get to Elena, he might try to get to Liz. I couldn't let that happen. Liz is an important part of Elena's life, and one of her few family members alive. Not only that, but I wouldn't let Damon have his way with anyone, especially Liz.

"Stay away from her Damon," I threatened. I glared at him, but that didn't wipe off the grin.

"Oh but why should I? I mean after all you only told me to stay away from Elena. You said nothing about dear Liz now did you?" when I didn't say anything he continued. "Ha, that's what I thought. Now, the only thing left for me to do is to properly claim her as my own,"

"That's not going to happen Damon. She's not yours to have. She is not Katherine anymore than Elena is,"

"Thankfully, we both know what would happen now would we? But then again, there are two of them this time, so we each get one. Now Liz doesn't look exactly like Katherine, but its close enough for me; I mean have you seen her ass?" I gave him a disgusted look. Only Damon would think of her body instead of her personality.

"It wouldn't matter if there were two or one of them; you're still not going to go anywhere near her, Damon." He looked off in the other direction, pretending not to hear me.

"Damon!"

"Oh what? Come on, you gotta let me have some fun. I mean even if you tell me no, I'll still find a way to be by her. I already compelled her once, what's going to stop me next time? Or the time after that?"

"That's not going to happen,"

"Says you," he smirked.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. Silenced lapped through the air.

"Why are you here Damon? Is it for Liz?" I question.

"Must we go through this again?" he starts to walk off, but I quickly move in front of him.

"Did you have a squirrel before this? Because that was not half bad," he tries to avoid the subject.

"Save it, I want to know," I demanded.

"Oh Stefan, you really shouldn't try to play the hero all the time," he walks around me and I turn to face him, "If I told you, then we wouldn't really have a story here now would we?"

And with that he disappears off into the night. I stand there, confused. I may not know what he's planning, but I will do everything in my power to protect Elena and Liz.

~Liz P.O.V~

When I got home, only Jenna and Jeremy were there. Elena must have gone over to Stefan's. Finally. I make my way into my room and put down my bag. My encounter with Damon tonight left me puzzled. I really couldn't remember the first words we said to each other. It was really weird. I thought nothing of it as I made my way to bed.

Morning came too quick for my liking. I dressed for the day and went downstairs. Elena was already up. She seemed really happed which brought a smile to my face.

"Hey," she stopped moving and turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning Liz," she said in a chipper sort of way.

"Why are you so happy?" I picked up an apple and took a bite out of it.

"Well, I did what you said,"

"And what exactly did I say?"

"To just go for it. I went over to Stefan's last night, and we sorta… ya know…"

"Kissed?" I guessed. She blushed and looked down, I inwardly grinned. "Good for you Elena, I'm really happy for you,"

"Thanks, now if only we can find you a boyfriend.." she drifted off into her thoughts. I groaned out loud.

"Not you too, I already got Caroline on my ass about this whole thing. I don't need a sister on my ass too," she just laughs and we make our way out the door. We drive to school together today, and she tells me all about last night. I knew I should tell her about my little experience; but I didn't want to rain on her parade.

"So how was your night?" I was caught off guard. I wanted to tell her, I really did; but would she get mad at me? I mean I saw Stefan last night too technically.

"I, uh, you know did the usual," I tried to play it evenly, but only stuttered.

"Liz, what did you really do?"

"Well, I uh met Stefan's older brother last night," Elena was silent for a few seconds, and I wonder if I hit a nerve.

"Really, where?" she said calmly, which surprised me somewhat.

"He was looking at the mural, and we talked for a while. He walked me to my car and then Stefan showed up out of the blue and-"

"Wait ,you saw Stefan last night?" she cut me off.

"Yeah, he must have come into town with Damon, because he was just there." I explained as best as I could remember.

The rest of the car ride was silent. When we reached the school, I looked at Elena, she just looked at me.

"What?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No of course not, why would I be?"

"Well I don't know,"

We walked off into the front and waited for Bonnie. We just stood and talked until she pulled in. we went up and greeted her. She instantly began to talk to Elena about Stefan, and how she got a bad feeling about him.

"Look, I'm saying don't date the guy, but just take it slow," she said seriously.

"You and Liz are the ones who said to go for it, and Liz doesn't have a problem with him," she pointed to both of us.

"I agree with Elena, Bonnie. Stefan seems like a normal guy," we walked off into the school.

"Now, I'm saying take it slow,"

We talked for a bit more until Elena got straight to the point. "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid," she shakes her head. I reach put and stop her.

"Bonnie,"

"Spit it out," Elena finished.

"I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling,"

"Is that it?" Elena asked.

Bonnie began to walk off but I grabbed her arm again, "Bonnie,"

"It was bad bad," she said with a scared tone.

"Is this the whole with mojo thing again?" I teased.

"This is me being concerned about one of my best friends' new boyfriend," she explained.

Elena grabbed Bonnie by both arms and looked her dead in the eye. "And I love you for it I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year; and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal. And Stefan is a big part of that," Bonnie only smiles and we make our way into school.

They day goes by slowly for the most part. Except in history today, when Stefan totally owned Mr. Tanner. It was awesome. Later Elena and I found out the Stefan tried out for the football team. I hope he made it, especially since Tanner's the couch. Most likely Stefan got on the team anyway. Throughout the day, I got praised on the mural. I was so embarrassed it wasn't even funny anymore. Though, I did like it. I guess hearing what Stefan said about looking at it through the eyes of another person really did make sense in a weird way.

By the end of the day, I was ready to crash. I had gotten so much homework that I wanted to throw my entire bag in the garbage. Elena had cheerleading after school so I sat and drew for the time. I filled up six pages when the practice eneded. I waited for Elena by her car. I waited for a while, and after about ten minutes Elena came up.

"Hey,

"Hey, I have a favor," she got to the point. I groaned inside my head. I loved my sister dearly, but when it came to favors for her, it was impossible.

"Sure, what'd you need?"

"How do you feel about a dinner party tonight?"


	7. Friday Night Bites Part 2

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews!:) you guys are awesome….. Although I only got two reviews in the last chapter:/ so if I get more than three reviews on this chapter, I'll have the next one up in a day or so:)**

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it:) reviews are greatly accepted **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, I only own Liz**

Elena's brilliant idea was to have a dinner party, invite both Stefan and Bonnie, and pray that they start to like each other. Personally, I thought it was a little extreme, but Elena said it was perfect. So here we were, after school, slaving over the perfect dinner. Of course I had to help being the most awesome sister ever. But I wasn't complaining' least no out loud.

Elena and I were moving around each other as we tried to get as much done as possible before Bonnie arrived. That was Elena's master plan; invite Bonnie first and then Stefan. I can already see this one going down the drain. We made a routine, I make the dessert, and Elena makes the dinner. She said that I should make a cake and decorate as much as I wanted. I thought it was a little ridiculous but she insisted that I do it; and I didn't want to upset her, seeing as she thought this would all work out.

"So, you really think this plan of your swill work out?" I asked as I carefully frosted flowers on the top layers.

"It has to; otherwise I have no idea what I'm gonna do," Elena sighed as she place plates on the dining room table.

"I know I was there and all when Bonnie said this, but uh, why exactly doesn't she like Stefan?"

"All she said is that she got a really bad feeling when she touched him," Elena turned to me. I put more frosting on and decorated with little leaves.

"Yeah, you see I was there for that part too. She did seem kinda bugged out when she touched him,"

"Really, how bugged out?" she crossed her arms.

"I don't know. One minute she's perfectly fine, normal Bonnie; than when she touches his she gets all scared. It was really weird," I licked some frosting off my fingers.

"Well hopefully after tonight, everything will be fine," she sounded so optimistic. I gave her a smile and together we finished dinner and desert.

By the time we cleaned up, the door bell rang. Bonnie had arrived right on time. It wasn't long after that Stefan arrived. Bonnie wouldn't look at him directly in the eye though as we sat down. To say it was awkward was an understatement. You could hear all the clinking the dishes and silverware made. I sat next to Elena and our eyes met for a brief second and we knew what we had to do.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan, trying to start a least a little conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," he replied.

"Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today; Tyler threw a ball right at him and-"

She cut her off, "Yeah I heard,"

"Well I didn't; what happened?" I asked.

"Tyler threw a football right at Stefan and at the last minute turned around and threw it right back at him," Elena said proudly.

"You must have a good arm;" I nodded approvingly, "Tanner would have to have been an idiot if he didn't let you on the team."

He nods his thanks and then we're back to the awkward silence. This was getting ridiculous; I hate awkward silences with a burning passion.

"Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" I attempted to get her talking. She just looked at me and I gave her the same look.

"Um, parents divorced, no mom, live with dad," she said simply. I wanted to groan, she wasn't even trying.

"No, about the witches?" Elena said through gritted teeth. Hopefully that sparked some interest. And it did, the look on Stefan's face showed intense interest.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool," I put emphasis on the word cool.

"It is anything but cool," Elena and I look at her with pleading eyes.

"Well it certainly is interesting, I'm not too verse on it but did you know that there's a history of Celtic Druids here in the 1800's,"

"My family came from Salem," Bonnie said. Least now she was trying to make an effort.

"Really?" he seemed intrigued. Bonnie nodded looking embarrassed. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"That is pretty cool," he looks at Elena and I, and smiles.

"Really, why?" Bonnie asks.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity," that put a smile on her face.

"Yeah, they are" Bonnie said. She and Stefan shared small smiles. Elena and I caught each other's eyes and shared a knowing look. Everything was going perfect, until the doorbell rang. I looked at Elena, wondering if she invited more people over.

"I'll go see who it is," I got up and went to the door. When I opened the door I came face to face with Caroline and surprisingly Damon.

"Surprise," she said all chipper and shoved a small cake in my hands. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought desert," I didn't have the heart to tell her I already made dessert; so I just accepted the small cake. I looked at Damon and saw him smirking at me. I wanted to roll my eyes. God, why did he have to be here? And with Caroline of all people? When the hell did they start dating?

"If you don't mind," he spoke up.

Caroline let herself in and Elena and Stefan came up behind me.

"What're you doing here?" he asked Damon. I could feel the tension in the air. Stefan obviously didn't want his brother here, but why? I mean from what I know of Damon, he's only cocky.

"Waiting for Liz to invite me in," he said simply.

"Yeah sure-" I began but Stefan cut me off.

"No he can't, he can't stay; can you Damon?"

"Get in here," Caroline spoke up.

"We're just finishing up," he looked at Elena with pleading eyes. What was his problem with Damon?

"It's fine, just come on in," I said, throwing Stefan's warnings in the air. Damon stepped inside, a satisfied smile on his face.

"You have a beautiful home," he said as he examined the living room.

"Thank you," Elena answered for the both of us. Damon was looking at one of the numerous paintings that hung on the walls, a painting I did.

"This is a beautiful piece," he noted, "Did you do this Elizabeth?"

"Uh, yeah actually I did,"

"Very good," he commented with a sly tone.

I turned back to the kitchen and placed the small cake next to my own; debating which one would be better to eat. I couldn't make up my mind so I settled for brewing coffee for everyone. After about twenty minutes it was finished. I filled up mugs for everyone, including myself, and handed them out to everyone. We were all sitting in the living room, with mugs in our hands. I sat next to Bonnie and gave her a look that said 'shoot me now and I'll love you forever'.

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team! Tyler must be seething," Caroline said brightly. "But good for you, go for it,"

"That's what I always tell him; you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it," Damon said smugly. Stefan only looked at him, a hard glare on his face.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's only cause you missed summer camp," I looked at Elena, feeling bad for her. I love Caroline, but she can be such a bitch at times. "I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routine,"

"I'll work with her, she'll get it," Bonnie said, trying to get her to stop.

"I guess we can put her in the back," Caroline said, not really paying attention to anything. Elena only looked at her, annoyance clearly written on her face.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type," Damon noted.

"It's only cause her parents died, she use to be so much more fun," Caroline was really pushing the line tonight. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." She added the last part a little too late.

"What about you Liz? You a cheerleader too like your sis over here?' Damon asked.

"Liz is more of an art girl; she wouldn't really fit in with the cheerleaders. She's more into pastels than pyramids," Caroline piped in. I grounded my teeth together so I wouldn't shout. I really wanted to shut her up right now. I didn't care at the moment that she was one of my friends; I just wanted her to stop.

I stayed silent though, even though I wanted to smack her right about now. That is until Damon started speaking. "Good for you Liz, art really is more your speed I can see, I mean look at the awesome painting," we all look at the one hanging above the TV. It was just a simple portrait of a meadow with a lonely woman standing, looking out into the distance.

"I mean, not many people can do that," he finished. At the moment, I was grateful because he got Caroline to shut up.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly while he grinned at me.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to lose both your parents Elena, Liz. I mean Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about die," okay, that was creepy. And he said it so plainly too.

"We don't need to go into detail about that, Damon" Stefan put in.

"Ah, you're right; the last thing I want to do is bring her up," Damon didn't regret it though. A silence filled the air. I needed to get away for the moment, so I went to do the dishes in the kitchen. I started putting in the leftovers and loading the dishwasher when Damon came in, holding a glass.

"One more," he handed me the glass, but it slipped through my fingers. Before it could shatter though, Damon caught. I stared, impressed.

"Nice reflexes," I laughed.

"I like you; you know how to laugh,"

"This is our second time talking to each other; I mean all together, we've only talked for about ten minutes at most," I said while loading the dishwasher.

"Still, the first time was out in public; while here, we are in the comfort of your charming home," he leaned against the counter, watching me. "And alone, might I add," he smiled deviously.

"Earlier before, did you mean Katherine?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Mmmmhmmmm," he helped me put a plate in.

"How did she die? Sorry I don't mean to intrude,"

"Its okay; fire, tragedy." He said simply.

"Recently?"

"Seems like it was yesterday," he helped me again, I hands brushed and I felt a tiny jolt go through my arm.

"What was she like? If you don't mind me asking," I turned to him, fully interested.

"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department," I blushed very heavily. "She was also very complicated and not very kind, but also at times very sexy and seductive," he smirked at me at the last part. This time I didn't blush, thank God.

"So, which one of you dated her first?" I folded a towel and placed it on the counter.

"Why don't you ask Stefan? Although I think his answer would be different than mine," he closed the door for me.

"Now that would be a little too weird for my liking." I cracked a small smile and he did too. It was soon replaced with a sympathetic look though.

"I'm sorry," he had a confused look on his face, "about Katherine; you lost her too," his face soften and he looked deeply into my eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Bonnie and Elena came in.

"Hey, need some help?"

"Sure why not?' Damon answered for me, that little moment gone.

The rest of the night was spent talking about the game and school and whatnot. It was boring to say the least. Damon however, kept asking me personal questions, and I found myself answering them honestly. I think he found my life interesting when I found it boring. Pretty soon it was time for everyone to go and I walked Caroline and Damon to the door.

"Go wait in the car Caroline," Damon said and Caroline obliged. The two of us were left on the front porch.

"Thank you for having us over," he said sincerely.

"Sure, it was great having you," I said with a small smile.

"Don't let Caroline put you down, you're a great artist," his voice held honesty and kindness. I was taken aback by his kindness for only a moment.

"Thank you," he took my hand and placed a gently kiss on it, and I blushed again.

Soon after Bonnie and Stefan left and Elena and I finished cleaning everything up, we talked about how weird tonight was but the plan seemed to work. The next day was the day of the game and we all headed down to the school. I noticed Elena wasn't in her cheerleader uniform and asked her what that was about, "I just don't like it anymore and I rather focus on stuff that does matter to me," I was proud of her. When we got to the school everyone was already there. The guys were in there football jerseys and just hanging around. Elena and I found Stefan and they talked for a bit, until he gave her a necklace. It was rather beautiful. Elena's so lucky to have found a guy as awesome as Stefan.

"It's beautiful," she said and they shared a kiss. I felt like a third wheel at the moment and just kind of looked away while they had their moment.

Later on the little pep rally began and we set a stuffed dummy of the opposing team on fire. Everyone got so into it while I just stayed back and watched. I wasn't really that into sports, yeah I was pretty boring. Mr. Tanner started making a speech about how they're going to defeat the other team. I zoned out for most of it, like I normally do when Mr. Tanner talks. I looked out across the group of kids and I could've sworn I saw Damon; and he was smirking at me too. But when I blinked he was gone. Confused, I turned my attention back to Tanner, even though I didn't want to.

Pretty soon we all turned our attention to what looked like a fight. Turns out it was Jeremy and Tyler, once again fighting over Vicky. Stefan tried to break it up but Jeremy ended up accidentally cutting his hand. Matt finally got in and pushed Tyler away. Elena and I went up to Jeremy. His nose was bleeding and a bruise was already beginning to form over his eye.

"I'm fine,"

"You smell fine," I snapped.

"You're bleeding," Elena said.

Elena turned to Stefan, "oh my God your hand," she tried to look at it but he pulled it back. He kept saying he was fine but Elena wasn't convinced. When she finally saw his hand there was no blood on it, not even a scratch.

"Jeremy come on, I'm taking you home," I turned to Jeremy.

"NO I don't need to go home, I'm fine; just leave me alone Liz," he stalks away. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I follow him, knowing that I'm gonna get chewed out. I grab hold of his arm and force him to look at me.

"How many more signs do you need Jer?" I exasperated.

"Look, I don't need your help or anyone's help for the matter; just leave me alone," he tried to shake me off but I held a firm grip.

"No, you wanna know why I'm not gonna leave you alone? It's because I care about what happens to you Jeremy. I don't want to see my little brother throw everything away, just because of something that is done and over with," he stayed silent and I took that as my cue to continue. "Mom and dad are gone, they aren't coming back. How do you think they'd feel if they saw you screwing your life up because of an accident? They helped built our lives Jeremy, but now it's our turn to help shape them," I said with a softer tone.

I had hoped that the message got through his head but he just walked off again. I threw my hands up and groaned. I turned around and came face to face with Damon; I let out a gasp and clutched my chest.

"Hey, I didn't see you there," I laughed a little.

"Problems with your brother?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, it's just; uh I don't know what to do about it anymore. No matter how hard I try, he just won't listen," I sighed.

"It's hard being the older sibling isn't it? Believe me I know what it's like,"

"Then how do you do it?" I asked

"Simple, you have to dig deeper and deeper to you find the source of why they're doing what they're doing," he circled me.

"But I know why he's doing it. Its cause our parents are dead," I sated.

"True, but don't you think there's another reason as to why," I stopped. Vicky. He's acting out cause he isn't with Vicky.

"Wow, I never really thought of it that way; thank you Damon." I said with a smile I turned around and head towards the field when I stopped dead in my tracks. On the ground was Mr. Tanner, and he was dead. I shrieked and threw my hand over my mouth in shock. I backed up into something and realized that it was Damon. I buried my face in his chest and looked away from the site of my dead history teacher.

Damon lead me to my car with his arms around me, I didn't feel like telling him. I went to thank him but when I turned, he wasn't there anymore. Frowning, I drove home in silence. The image of seeing Mr. Tanner dead and bloody imbedded itself into my head. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep as soon as possible. I could've sworn though, I felt someone stroking my cheek gently. Though when I woke up, no one was there.


	8. Family Ties Part 1

**Hey guys here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it:) I added a little bit more of Liz and her personality so to say in this chapter and I hope you guys like it:D Reviews are greatly appreciated **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only Liz**

A few days had passed since Mr. Tanner was killed. Turns out it was a mountain lion. It was all very scary when I thought about it. A mountain lion was walking around town, killing people; it made me cringe and shiver. Thank God that it's over. There was a service for Mr. Tanner the day after he was killed. It reminded me too much of my parents' funeral. Even though I didn't like Mr. Tanner, I still went because there are people who are going to miss him. It was all very sad. Now the school's looking for a new history teacher; so far, no one has come up.

Today was now the annual Founders Day kick-off. As a Gilbert, Elena, Jenna and I had to attend. Jeremy, however, said he didn't want to go because it really wasn't his thing. He of course got a mouthful from Jenna, but she finally let him slide. I however, did not want to go. I hated the annual Founders events. It was all so boring and uneventful. Since the Gilberts were one of the founding families of Mystic Falls, we had to go to everything. And when I say everything, I mean it.

Right now we were all watching the news in the kitchen.

"Scumball," Jenna muttered under her breath. I looked at the TV, and Logan Fell was giving updates on the mountain lion.

"Who? The news guy?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"Him," Jenna nodded towards the TV. "Also known as Logan Scumfell," she said with disgust.

"I don't know Jenna," I cross my arms and look at Logan, "He's pretty good looking," I nod in approval.

"Did you mom ever tell you two why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

Elena and I laughed, "Oh no way," she said.

"You and him?" I finish.

"He's cute," Elena adds.

"Least somebody agrees with me," we sit down next to each other.

"He is not cute, there's nothing cute about him," she shuts the TV off.

Elena and I go through several boxes for the party. As a founding family member, each family had to contribute an artifact from when Mystic Falls began. Elena was busy cleaning off one of the objects; an old pocket watch.

"What're you doing?" Jenna asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"We went to the safety deposit box yesterday after school," yeah that was so boring for me.

"Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the founders' council for their heritage display," I say while cleaning an old ring.

Jenna picks it up when I'm done, "is that grandma Bets ring?" she takes a closer look.

I smirk, "originally it was great great great Grandma Betty's ring,"

Jeremy comes in and picks up one of the items. "How much do you think this stuff is worth on eBay?" he looks closely at it.

I snatch it from his hands as Elena glares at him, "You're not going to find out,"

He returns the glare, "that stuff is mom and dad's, you can't just give it away,"

"We're not giving it away Jer," I continue to clean, "it's called a loan." He only rolls his eyes.

The doorbell rings and I get up to answer it. Surprise, surprise, Stefan was at the door.

"Hello Liz,"

"Hey Stefan, come on in," I open the door wider and he steps in.

"Hey Elena?" I call and she instantly came rushing in. They both smile and head upstairs. I grin to myself and head back in the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, just Stefan," I return to cleaning.

"Ah, young love; I remember what that was like," she stares off into the distance.

"You mean with Logan Fell?" I ask with a smirk. She glares at me but I laugh it off. For the next ten minutes of so I clean the objects as best as I could. When I finally couldn't handle it anymore, I went to my art studio.

Elena and Stefan were of course, as strong as ever. Right now the two of them were in her room, doing the usual. The sad part was that I could hear everything from my art studio. I groaned and rolled my eyes, waiting for it to stop. When it did, I sighed and continued to paint. I was painting a portrait of a fruit bowl. It sounds so cliché but it's what I do. A few minutes later, I was grinning from ear to ear.

After cleaning up, I went to start getting ready for the party. I honestly say that I hate parties; whether there fancy or formal. I just stick out no matter what and it sucks. Besides, I'm going to look like a lone wolf tonight, seeing as I don't have a date. Oh, well; who needs a guy on your arm anyway?

I laid my dress down for the night and had everything ready. With a couple of hours to spare, I head over to the Grill.

"Hey, I'm heading out for a few," I call to Jenna.

"Alright, but make sure you're home on time so you're ready," I turn around and did a double take.

"Nice parental authority," I nod approvingly.

"Really, it wasn't too much?"

I laugh and smile, "not at all; you're doing good Jenna, really good."

Just as I open the door, I come face to face with Tyler, who has his arm raised. We both looked at each other, awkwardly.

"I'm here for my mom, to pick up some stuff," he explained. A look of realization crosses my face and I turn to grab the box right by my feet.

"Right, here you go," I hand it to him. He smiles and so do I. "Please be careful,"

"Hey, it's me we're talking about Liz," he gives me a cheeky grin.

"Right, that's why I'm telling you to be careful. Butterfingers," I use an old nickname from a long time ago. We both laugh at fond memories.

"Alright Liz, you have my word; I'll be careful with it."

"Thank you and I will see you tonight," I smile.

"You too," I close the door and sigh.

I walked back upstairs and threw my bag on the floor, deciding to not go to the Grill. I sit there for a few minutes before the doorbell rings. I go back downstairs and open it to see Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie," I smile.

"Hey Liz, how're you doing?" she asks as I invite her in.

"Eh, same old same old," I shrug.

We sit down at the kitchen table and begin to talk.

"So what's on your mind?" I get straight to the point.

"What'd you mean?" she gives me a dumb look. I only raise my eyebrows.

"I've known you for a long time Bonnie to know when something is bothering you," she looks down at her lap, "so spill what's up?"

"Well I'm not really suppose to be saying this, but I talked to Caroline today,"

"Yeah?"

"And it was about Stefan," she paused.

"What about Stefan?"

"Apparently he and Damon have some really messed up issues. Like with Katherine. She chose Damon over Stefan and he did horrible things to try and break them up," she looked at me pointedly.

"Bonnie are you sure? I mean that doesn't seem like Stefan,"

"Look I know you're just trying to watch out for Elena, but I think Caroline's right about this; I mean you saw the way they acted over here the other night? They definitely have huge issues to work out,"

"Yeah but what family doesn't? Bonnie I'm not saying you're wrong or you're right. But I am saying that there's a possibility that Caroline might be wrong,"

"Why would she be wrong? She heard it from Damon herself," she argued.

"Exactly, she got it from him; only one source. All I'm saying is that I need to hear both sides of the story before I decide who's right and wrong," I shrugged.

The phone rang and I left to go get it. Mrs. Lockwood was frantic, asking where the pocket watch was. I already knew where it was. Hanging up the phone, I made my way to Jeremy's room. He had his headphones on and listening to music. Aggravated, I knocked them off his head. Clearly pissed off, he turns and yells at me.

"Ah, God what now?" he said annoyed. I crossed my arms and gave him a knowing look.

"The pocket watch, where is it?"

"What pocket watch?" he asked while trying to fix his headphones.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list and she can't find it and she thinks she's the one who lost it,"

"Well maybe she did, or maybe Tyler took it," figures, always trying to blame him.

"Don't even play that card; Jeremy you took it. If I go online am I gonna find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" I knew I hit him dead on right there.

"Screw you," he suddenly stands up and goes over to one of his drawers. He rummages through it for a couple of seconds and then has the pocket watch in his hand.

"I would never sell this, okay?"

"Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's supposed to be mine," I stood there frozen in confusion. "Dad said it goes to the first born son; his father gave it to him and now what?" he forces it into my hand.

"And he was going to give it to you?" I guessed.

"Yeah," I begin to walk out of his room and then turn around

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours. Mom said that Mrs. Lockwood would only borrow it and then give it back. What'd you want me to do?" I asked annoyed.

"Just take it and get out," he puts his headphones back on and I walk away.

Back downstairs, Bonnie sat waiting.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a bunch of crap that I'm too young to deal with," she laughs and then Elena comes down, finally.

"Hey guys," she says happily.

"Hey," we both say.

"So you guys wanna start getting ready? We can help each other with our hair and makeup?" she was very chipper and it kinda annoyed me.

"Why're you so happy?" Bonnie asked.

"Because she's going to dance the night away with Stefan," Bonnie and I laugh and Elena sticks her tongue out.

We head up to the bathroom and begin to get ready. Elena and I help Bonnie first. I do hair while Elena does makeup. It's usually how we worked. Next was me. Elena went simple but elegant on my makeup. Light gold eyeshadow, and a delicate soft pink on my lips. Bonnie curled my hair even more. She pinned it back with peal clips in a half up half down style. My dress itself was simple. It was a dark navy and satin, it had a v-neck and a-line. It was slightly ruffled too. I wore black high heels and small studded diamond earrings. I wore a silver locket with my name inscribed on the front. I did a once over in the mirror and nodded with a smile. I turned to Bonnie and Elena and they gave me thumbs up.

For the rest of the hour, we helped each other out with getting ready.

"Hey Bonnie, who're you going with by the way?" I asked as I held the curling iron in her hair.

"Ugh no one, unfortunately; I was gonna go with Caroline but she ditched me to go with Damon," I froze for only a second at his name. I hadn't seen him since Mr. Tanner was killed. I remember how he comforted me when I saw his body. He didn't say any words, but just his presence made me feel safe.

"Well looks like we're both dateless then," I pin a curl back, "unless you want to go with me?" I grin and Bonnie rolls her eyes, even though she's smiling too.

"Elizabeth Gilbert? Would you do me the honor of escorting me to the Founders Day dance?" she asked while trying to keep a straight face. I burst out laughing and she joins in.

"Why Bonnie Bennet, I thought you'd never ask," I giggle. The three of us finished up and just as we were about to leave, I stopped and looked at the pocket watch.

Dad was going to give it to Jeremy. It means so much to him too. I didn't have the heart to give it to Mrs. Lockwood now that I know how much it means to him.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs, I have something to do," they nod and I make my way to Jeremy's room.

He has his headphones on and doesn't acknowledge my presence, though he does look at me through the corner of his eye. I make my way over to the desk and put the pocket watch next to him. I rub his shoulder and then leave. Together the three of us make our way to the Lockwood mansion, where the party was. I could only hope that tonight there would be no drama. But knowing my life, there always is.

**So what did you guys think? I know Damon was only mention like twice but I wanted to give Liz more oomph and so I changed up the episode in my own way:) I promise though that they'll be more Damon moments in the next chapter!**

**Review please:D I wanna know what you guys think**


	9. Family Ties Part 2

**Next chapter!:) I promised a lot of Damon in this chapter and I kept my word. Thank you for the reviews, you guys are wonderful:) keep 'em coming:D I hope you all enjoy it too next chapter is going to be an original, my own side story. It's just to add Liz to more of the plot and let me know what you guys think, really I want to know if you want to see that side or not,**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, only Liz**

The ride to the mayor's house was filled with excitement. All three of us were talking nonstop and laughing. When Elena pulled in, there were already dozens of people lining up. Bonnie and I stuck together while Elena went off to find Stefan. It was getting too crowded for my liking, so Bonnie and I made our way up the steps. They mayor, Mrs. Lockwood, and Tyler were on the front steps, greeting people. Both the mayor and Mrs. Lockwood looked enthusiastic while Tyler looked extremely bored.

Bonnie and I made our way up the steps, and waited in line. I looked around at all the familiar faces, some from school, some from the council, and others from long forgotten memories. The line was moving slowly and I heaved a heavy breath. I rolled my eyes at Bonnie and she mimicked me. I turned around and saw Stefan and Elena. They really were the perfect couple, it was so adorable. Elena caught my eye and softly smiled. I grinned and gave her a thumb up and winked too. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Finally, Bonnie and I made it face to face with the Lockwoods. Tyler and I shared polite nods. I shook Mayor Lockwoods hand enthusiastically.

"It's good to see you Mayor Lockwood,"

"It's good to see you Liz, I'm glad you could make it," I nodded my thanks as he turned to Bonnie. I went up to Mrs. Lockwood and shook her hand.

"So good to see you Elizabeth," she smiled and I had to smile back. "Did you find the pocket watch by any chance?" whoops. How was I going to tell her I gave it back to Jeremy? I hope no one would miss it. What's one item missing anyway?

"Oh, the watch. No, I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood; I couldn't find it," I lied.

"Oh, well that's alright dear; enjoy the party," I could tell she was shocked and yet angry that I couldn't bring the pocket watch. But it meant so much to Jeremy; I wasn't going to let someone else have it; even if it was a loan.

Together, Bonnie and I made our way through the mansion, saying hi to people passing by and such. It was so boring to be honest. When Bonnie said she had to go to the bathroom, I was standing by myself like the loner I am. I looked very awkward but I didn't care at the moment. I looked down at the clock on my phone, only an hour had pass, with many more to come. When I looked up, I was face to face with Damon Salvatore. I gasped and put my hand on my chest. I laughed and glared playfully at him.

"You scared me, I didn't even see you come up," I laughed with my hand still on my heart. He smiled cockily and looked me up and down. I blushed a little under his gaze and stared down at my feet in embarrassment.

"Hmmmm, you're an artist on the rise, though you take very little pride in your work, with awesome and very unique pieces. Don't tell me your design your own clothes too," he teased. I laughed and smiled.

"Sadly no, designing clothes isn't part of my job description," who was this girl that was flirting with an Adonis replica? She sure as hell wasn't me.

"Well I'm sure you could if you really wanted to. They'd be just as awesome as your paintings," he smirked and again looked me up and down again.

"Didn't you come here with Caroline?" I questioned. I hadn't seen her yet and usually she's latched onto her dates.

"I'm actually hiding from her for a while," he whispered as he bent down to my ear. His voice sent shivers down my back, and I'm sure he knew that too.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked teasingly.

"Because she can hear everything," I laughed because it was so true.

"Well that's Caroline for you,"

"But enough about that; you look very lovely by the way, black truly compliments you," he is such a flirt, it's really hard to imagine Caroline hasn't smacked him around yet.

"Thank you, you clean up nice too," I noticed that he too was wearing black. He smirked and laughed.

"I already know how good I look but thank you anyway," wow, ego much?

"Hey listen, I never got to thank you properly," he looked confused so I continued. "For the night Mr. Tanner died. It was really sweet of you to walk me to my car and make sure I was okay." His face softened and he broke out into an actual smile.

"Nobody should see someone they once knew die right before them; it never leaves you and you know you have to carry that memory with you for the rest of your life,"

"Is that what happened with Katherine?" I blurted out. Whoops, how stupid could I be? I knew I shouldn't have said anything about his ex.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," he looked over at me, his eyes piercing through my soul. It was mesmerizing and yet frightening at the same time.

"Sorry I took so long, long line," Bonnie came back in. Damon and I broke eye contact to look at her. She looked between us, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, its fine Bonnie," I shake my head and move to stand next to her. "I'll see you later Damon,"

With that, the two of us walk away, me not looking back. I was tempted to, not gonna lie; but I didn't. Once we were out of earshot, the interrogation began.

"Seriously Liz? Damon, you know he's Caroline's and she'll fight you to the death and you know it," oh yes I know sadly.

"Bonnie, there is nothing going on between Damon and me. We just talked that's all; and no it was not flirty talk," I lied for the second time that day. I knew that I was flirting before but I really didn't even realize it.

"Are you sure Liz? I mean you don't even know the difference between flirting and just talking," damn, she had a good point.

"I'm sure Bonnie, we just talked."

Bonnie dropped it after that. We walked around until we sat down on one of the couches. We just sat there and looked at everyone. They all looked so into it, while the two of us looked bored out of our fricken minds.

"Hey," I said suddenly causing Bonnie to look over at me curiously, "I'm gonna go find Elena, wanna come with?"

"No thanks, I'm good,"

"Really, are you sure? I'd feel so bad if I left you here all by yourself,"

"Liz, I'm sure go find your sister; I'm a big girl I can take care of myself for a couple of hours at most,"

I began to fake cry and held a proud look in my face, "Oh my little Bonnie, all grown up," she shoved me off the couch as I laughed. I walked into the historical part of the party. It had antiques from all the founding families. When I got to the Gilbert section, I stood frozen, staring at the old objects my parents left for us. I walked over to where the original founding families all signed their names. They were at the first Founders Day Ball, all those years ago.

I read through the names, each one so familiar. I stopped though, when I read two of the names. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. What? That's odd.

"The original Salvatore brothers, in case you were wondering," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Damon, in all his smirking glory.

"Are you following me?" I asked curiously.

"Me, no? I'm not into stalking people; it's usually the other way around, they follow me," he replied smoothly. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the document. Damon came and stood next to me, reading as well.

"Tragic story really," he started, getting my attention. "Happened so long ago, but it's just like it happened yesterday,"

"What happened?"

"Oh how they died, my ancestors; not something you want to repeat out loud,"

"Care to elaborate more?"

"The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town, until the war,"

"The Battle of Willow Creek," I finished.

"Right," he looked impressed.

"I know, cause we talked about it in class; Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside," I summed it up.

"What the history books left out was that the people were killed, they weren't there by accident; they were believed to be unit sympathizers. Some of the founders on the Confederate side had them rounded up and burned alive," he moved over to one of the paintings and I followed him, with a frown on my face.

"Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church; and when they went to rescue them, they were shot, murdered in cold blood," my heart froze. It really was tragic.

"Who was in the church?"

"A women I guess," he paused and looked me deeply in the eyes, "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a women?" I had to smile, because it was somewhat true.

We stood for a while until a shrill voice rang out, "Damon, there you are," we both turned to see Caroline, strutting towards us. "I've been looking all over for you," she came up and looped her arm through his. "Hey Liz,"

"Hey Care, you look nice," I commented.

She looked down at herself and smiled proudly, "Thanks, you too,"

"Very," Damon put in, making Caroline and I look at him in confusion. Why the hell would he say that in front of me when he was with Caroline?

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me,"

Damon gave a very dramatic sigh, "I don't dance though; why don't you go find Stefan and ask him to dance?" he told her, more like commanded her.

"Okay," she said perkily and walked off.

Damon turned back to me and had a smirk on his lips, "Would you care to dance?" he asked smoothly.

"But didn't you-" I didn't get to finish though because he dragged me off to the dance floor.

Once we were in the middle, he put his hand around my waist and pulled me rather close to his chest. My heart started pounding and he had a smug look on his face as we began to sway to the music. It was rather nice, I hadn't been held by a guy like this in a long time. I felt safe in his arms, no matter how corny that sounded.

"So, does it bother you?" he asked after a few minutes.

"What does?"

"Seeing your sister happy with someone else and you all alone?" I pulled back and looked at him in shock. Who the hell did he think he was? I mean to ask me about being alone, how dumb can you be?

"No, should I be?" I asked, trying to play along.

"Well yeah, I mean you're just as good looking as your sister, and here you are, all alone with no love life, while she's hanging off of my brother 24/7,"

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or offensively," he smirked and twirled me. He brought me back into his chest and we swayed some more.

"But seriously; I mean doesn't it bother you? I mean you deserve happiness as much as she does. You gotta have guys lining up for you, right?"

"Uh, actually no," I answered honestly.

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head. "When is the last time you looked in the mirror? Because you just as sexy as I am; and that's saying something," he smirked as I blushed heavily. "I mean look at me, I'm like a Greek God,"

I finally lost it, I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "You are probably the most self centered, cockiest person I have ever met, you know that right?" he smirked and dipped me. When he brought me back up the smirk never left his face.

"But it's what charms most women and no one can resist me, especially my looks,"

"Well I'm not most women, and you are ridiculous,"

He only laughed and we continued to dance. I don't think he look me seriously. I don't even think I took myself seriously. I looked off in the distance and saw Caroline and Stefan dancing together.

"Looks like she did it," Damon looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Well Caroline lives to please me; she even said it herself,"

"She is a person, you know that." I hoped he did.

"Of course, but I can't help if she's attracted to me because of my hotness," I rolled my eyes again.

We stopped dancing and Damon took my hand and led me over to where the two were. When we got there, Damon still didn't let go of my hand, Stefan offered him a drink, but he declined.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom now," I turned to Damon, "Thanks for the dance," I pivoted and walked off.

There was a long line for the bathroom and when I finally got in, I was happy. The party was almost over and I couldn't wait to go home. But, this year was actually kinda fun. And it most certainly did not have to do with Damon, did it? When I got out of the stall, Caroline was in there too and fixing her makeup.

"Hey Care," she stopped applying lip gloss and smiled at me. "You're not mad at me right? For dancing with Damon?" I hoped she wasn't.

"No of course not, you're my friend and I wouldn't get mad at you," she smiled and I returned it.

I stood in front of the mirror and washed my hands. I went to reach for a paper towel and noticed something funny on Caroline's neck. I lifted it up and saw bruises and bite marks. I opened my mouth in shock and disgust.

"Caroline, what is that?" she looked and pulled her scarf down.

"It's nothing," she denied. I lifted up her shawl and saw more bruises and bite marks. I gasped and she yanked herself free of my grip.

"Did Damon hurt you?"

"No please just drop it, it's nothing,"

"Nothing, Caroline you're entire back is black and blue," Elena walked in then.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Caroline insisted.

"It isn't anything and you know it; Damon's beating her,"

"What?" she gasped and came over to get a look.

I showed her all of Caroline's back and she began her own questioning. Caroline, though, got fed up and rushed out of the bathroom. Elena and I shared knowing looks. She went off to find Stefan, and I went off to find Damon. I was so mad at him right now. How could he hurt her like that? I mean the Damon that was talking to me didn't seem capable of doing that. But I guess I was wrong. When I found him I went and shoved him.

"Stay the hell away from Caroline," I said through clenched teeth. I turned on my heel and went to walk off but he caught my arm and turned me around.

"Wait, I can explain that-"

I ripped my arm from his grasp though, "No I don't want to hear your excuses. Just stay away from her or I'll go to her mother," I said darkly and stalked off.

I walked around, trying to cool my head off. I walked outside on the front lawn for a while, letting the cold air calm me down. I saw a figure lying on the ground. I walked faster and came and saw it was Caroline.

"Oh my God, Caroline?" I helped her up as she came to. Apparently she didn't know what happened and how she got there. I led her back inside and sat her on one of the couches. I gave her a glass of water to help calm her down, but she seemed okay to me. I went off to find Elena and hoped we could all put this night behind us. I didn't want to think of Damon Salvatore and how he charmed me. Though, I will forever deny it.


	10. Hidden Truth

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything, only Liz**

After the party, the following day was boring. Elena and I went through it like any other day. Except she would not shut up about Stefan for a minute. She was worried about their relationship because he hadn't called her after last night. He left a message saying he was dealing with the Damon issue; whatever the hell that means.

After school, I drove to the graveyard. It would be the first time visiting my parents' grave since the funeral. I sat down in front of the tombstone, sketch book in lap. I had an eerie feeling, like I was being watched. I paid no mind to it though; I was too engrossed in my work.

Before my eyes, on the paper in front of me, was Damon Salvatore staring right back at me. Why the hell did I draw this? I hadn't thought about him since what he did to Caroline, the bastard. At least Stefan was dealing with it.

I heard a noise and looked up. The stupid crow was there again, on a branch.

"Seriously? Are we really going to do this again?" I asked, knowing I was talking to a bird. It only crowed at me though. I went back to drawing, rolling my eyes as I did so.

The crow cawed again, and this time it was closer. I gasped and looked up. The crow was right on the tombstone, looking down at me.

"What, you like what you see?" I asked sarcastically. The crow only tilted his head and leered down at me. It looked over at the drawing of Damon, and flew off.

I stared at it as it flew away. Feeling overly creeped out, I started to pack everything up. I was about halfway through the cemetery when I heard a twig snap. I turned around, afraid. I looked off into the trees but saw nothing. I heard the crow again and saw it in a nearby tree. I was really freaked out now.

I started pacing, but as I did though I could've sworn I heard footsteps echoing mine. But every time I looked behind, no one was there.

"Okay, whoever you are, I am not afraid of you; so you might as well just cut the crap and show yourself," silence. Thinking that was that, I head towards the gates.

When I started walking again though, the footsteps came faster. I started to run, terrified. Pretty soon I was out of the cemetery, and out of breath. I looked out and saw nothing but tombstones. Puzzled I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks. I stood there, frozen in shock. My heart racing and the beating filling my ears.

"Damon, what're you doing here?" I questioned. Damon looked worn out and deathly sick. His skin was pale and he looked as if he was going to drop dead right in front of me.

"Liz, help me please," he rasped out. He really did sound like he was dying.

"I don't understand, how did you find me?"

He didn't get to answer though, when I blinked, he disappeared. I gasped and turned around, hoping to find him behind me; but there was nothing.

I started to hyperventilate as I paced forward. I hope my mind was playing tricks on me. He looked so real, and sick. I hope he was okay, even though he's a jerk. When I passed a little shop, I looked up and saw his reflection in the window.

"Please, help me Liz; I need you," he whispered in my ear.

I gasped and turned around frantically. He was still nowhere in sight. I felt like I was hallucinating. I walked home very fast, after the little shop incident, I didn't see or thought I saw Damon again.

I headed up to my room, only to be stopped by Elena.

"Hey, wanna hang out today? You know go to the grill and just talk?" she asked. That actually sounded good. I needed to get my mind off of Damon.

"Yeah sure, let me freshen up a bit," she nodded and I headed into my room. I dropped my bags on my bed and went into the bathroom.

I brushed my hair and redid my makeup. When I went to pick something up I had to bend down. When I was straightened out again, I looked up and went pale white. Damon was looking directly at me. I let out shortened breaths as I stared at him. He looked worse than before.

"What do you want Damon?" he didn't answer though.

He suddenly lunged at me, his face changing. His eyes turning blood red and the veins bulging out under his eyes. I screamed and turned around to face him, but he wasn't there once again. My chest heaved in and out as I tried to slow my heartbeat down. What the hell was that? Am I going crazy or something?

Jeremy came in the bathroom and asked, "Hey you okay? Why'd you scream?"

What the hell was I suppose to tell him. That I think I'm losing my mind? No.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jer; don't worry about me," he waved it off and left. I faced the mirror again, only more slowly. I relaxed when I only saw myself. I hoped that was the last episode for the day. Scratch that, for the rest of my life.

Damon P.O.V.

I weekly smirked as my latest attempt to lure Liz to me was a success. Well I doubt she won't come near me now after the little vampire show. Oh well, if I'm going to try and charm her, she might as well know the real me. Unlike Stefan, who prefers to take it nice and slowly; whatever the hell that means. We're vampires for the love of God, we have forever; and he wants to go and take it slow. What an idiot.

The cellar was dark and cold, like my soul; just how I prefer it. It had only been a day since I last fed, but it felt like years. I barely had enough energy to do those little stunts, and now that I did I'm more weakened than I'm supposed to be. It was so worth it though.

"Keep using your energy, you'll only wither away faster," came the voice of St Stefan. I wanted to rip his head off and watch it roll down a hill.

"Is that what you want?" I said painfully.

"It's what I'm hoping. You did this to yourself Damon; you and I both know it. I've given you enough vervain, now all I have to do is wait out the days." And I thought I was heartless.

"You do realize what'll happen if I don't get blood right?"

"Of course I do, you'll become a living mummified person."

I growled loud enough for him to hear. What a dick! Least try to kill me in style. How lame could you possibly be?

"Is that the best you got? Why not kill me now, I'm weak enough. You could just come in and stake me,"

"I've known you long enough to know when you're trying to con someone Damon; you can't fool me anymore than you can fool yourself," Damn, he's good.

"Is that what you do in your spare time Stefan, studying me? Learning everything you can about me?" I leaned my head back on the wall and shut my eyes.

"After a century and a half, you can never be too careful when it comes to you," he then turned to leave.

"Say hi to Liz the next time you see her," he stopped dead and came back, a hard glare on his face.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Well, Liz might seem jumpy for the next couple of days? I mean I would be too if I saw a vampire, yikes oh scary images," I mocked and smirked as I saw him tighten his jaw.

"What did you do?" he growled out, I didn't answer though. Playing with him is more fun and time wasting. Besides, what have I got to lose? Might as well spend my last few days tormenting the hell out of him. "Damon, what did you do?"

"Well, excuse me for this comment," I laughed at my own joke, "But unlike you, I came out of the closet,"

"You didn't'?"

"Well she might not know what exactly happened, but I think she's curious enough now, curious enough to do some research. But hey you could always compel her to forget; oh wait you can't because you're weak, living off of animal blood; how disgraceful." I was slowly losing consciousness; I used up too much energy for one day.

I could vaguely hear Stefan begin to yell at me; I could care less though. Screw him, he's trying to kill me.

**So what do you guys think? I really want to hear what you think of this and if you want to read more, because I will, but only if you guys want me to:) I know this is kinda short and all but I wanted to give it a test run first:)**

**Please review, tell me what you like:D **


	11. Mysterious Worlds

**Hey guys, I'm so happy you liked the last chapter:) thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and such, it really makes me happy^_^**

**So I decided to write another original chapter since you guys liked the last one:), I'll be putting these chapters in every now and then so it keeps everything lively and mysterious:)**

**Disclaimer: only own Liz, nothing else sadly**

It had only been a day since the Damon incident; at least I think it was Damon. What I saw in my mirror was too animalistic to be Damon. It was impossible for someone to look like that, but I know what I saw. I saw fangs. But I know they don't exist, they can't exist, and they just couldn't I know that.

I was sitting in the Grill, trying to collect my thoughts and do my homework at the same time. Not the best combination. My mind kept wondering back to Damon and what I saw, or at least what I think I saw. I shook my head and tried to focus on my math homework, but so far it wasn't working out.

I was also kinda nervous. I was mostly afraid that if I was left alone, Damon would appear and do who knows what. I didn't want that to happen again. Last night scared the crap out of me. Every so often I would turn around and see if I could see him, or if it even is him. Now I can't even tell when something is real or not. It's kinda pathetic when I thought about it. I knew I was letting my mind play tricks on me and such, but I atill couldn't help but feel scared and all.

I heard the seat across from me squeak and I looked up to see Stefan. I was surprised; Elena said she hadn't heard from him in a couple of days; even since the Founders party. Why, of all places, would he be here? And coming to see me of all people?

"Hello, Liz," he sat down and looked at me seriously. I closed my stuff, and looked him in the eye too.

"Hey Stefan, you know Elena's been waiting for a call right?"

"I know, but I came to see you today," he said seriously. I was rather surprised. Why would he want to talk to me?

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"It's about Damon," I got cold over at the mention of his name. I'm not gonna lie and say that I was scared to hell yesterday when the mirror incident happened. I didn't know what would happen and I didn't want to find out.

"Um, what about Damon?" I didn't want Stefan to know I was scared of Damon at the moment.

"Did he by any chance contact you at all yesterday?" he jumped right in. once again I was shocked. How did he know that?

"Actually yeah he did; how'd you know about that?"

Before he got the chance to answer though, a waitress came by to take my plate away. She flirted with Stefan while I wanted gauge my eyes out with my butter knife. She finally left after an extra five minutes and I sighed, relieved.

"What were you going to say, Stefan?" I asked.

"Whatever he tried to do, whatever he said, you can't listen to him. No matter what," he said so seriously. What was his problem? From what Damon said, he was in so much pain right now. And here, his own brother is telling me to not listen to his cries for help.

"And why's that?"

"Damon is manipulative; he only does what he wants and will do anything to get what he wants. He will use anyone he can and won't care if he hurts them or not,"

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" I mean, who bashes on their own sibling like that?

"It may be, but it's true; you saw what he did to Caroline," he mentioned. Wait, hold up. He knew about that? And he didn't do a damn thing to stop him?

"You knew he was hurting her? And you didn't stop to think and try to stop him?"

"Like I said, Damon only does what he wants and will use anyone he wants,"

"You didn't answer me. The bite marks on her back, there were a lot of them. I mean I saw his-" I stopped myself from going further. I didn't want to say too much. I mean, does Stefan know about his own brother?

"You saw what Liz?" he pressed on.

"I don't know what I saw to be honest," I replied sincerely. I really didn't know what I saw, but I know it was something.

"But you did see something? He asked as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, but I don't know what the hell it was. I mean one minute I'm in my bathroom and the next thing I know," I stop again.

"What Liz?"

"You'll think I'm crazy if I say anymore," I try to avoid eye contact. I even thought I was crazy.

"No I won't; I always listen before I judge,"

"Okay then. I thought I saw fangs," I saw him visibly stiffen. "I mean that's impossible right? Vampires don't exist right?" I finally said that stupid word. Vampires, such a stupid thing to say. I mean, they only exist in stories for the love of God.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Like I said, I don't know what I saw. But it was something, not human." I finally put a name to it, even if it sounded stupid.

"What Damon did, was something I don't think you can grasp," he leaned on the table arms folded over another.

"I don't understand, what do you mean I can't grasp what I saw? I know what I saw but I don't know what exactly it is," I said exasperated. How many times was I going to repeat myself? Sheesh.

Stefan than leaned over to me, I was leveled with his eyes.

"You saw nothing, you saw no fangs; there is no such thing as vampires. Damon was never following you, you never saw him." He said sternly. I looked deeply into his eyes and saw them dilate. I couldn't stop staring into them.

"I never saw him," I repeated.

"You had a normal day yesterday, you never thought of him at all," he continued

"I didn't think of Damon yesterday," I said.

I was then all alone, outside and next to my car. Shrugging a feeling off, I head home.

Stefan's P.O.V.

I felt as though the world weighted over ten tons. My heart was as heavy as ice. I made a vow to protect Elena. Not once did I think Elizabeth would be involved in this. Damon has now made his point that he will not leave her be as long as he is here. But that won't be for much longer.

Soon, Liz will be left with peace and Damon will be nothing but a memory. I don't know if the compulsion will last. I'm not as strong as Damon, because of who I am. But I have no regrets on the way I live. Damon will always be stronger than I am. But not anymore. He is now weak and will soon become a living mummy.

I was soon at the boarding house and made my way down to the cellar. There he was, laying on his back, propped up against the wall. Looking as weak as ever. His skin was a sickly white and he was closer to weakness than ever.

"Did you give Liz my greetings?' he rasped out. I didn't know he was awake. He opened his eyes and fixed me with a glare.

"Someone had to fix your mess," ironic, I said the same exact thing with Vicki, Matt's sister.

"Was she as scared as I hoped?" he sounded so amused. I wish I could tear his throat out.

"Because of you, she was a total wreck toady. She couldn't tell the difference from reality. She thought she was going crazy,"

"Well maybe she is," he offered. "So did your compulsion work this time? Or is it going to wear off like with that other girl?" he said smugly. No matter how weak he was, he could still be a prick.

"As long as you're in here, you can't touch her,"

"True, but I can still mess with her mind,"

"Not after today; only a couple of more days and you'll be weak enough to move to the family crypt,"

"Don't be so full of yourself Stefan; that's my job. You really think you can keep me locked up in here? I'll get out eventually." He said, slowly creeping towards sleep.

"Even if that were to happen, you'd only be able to go out in the day," I made sure to take his ring while I could. Better to be safe than sorry.

He looked down at his hand and finally saw his ring missing. I heard him curse and finally pass out. Hopefully, that would have be the last time I to talk to him.

**So? What do you guys think? Review please:)**


	12. You're Undead To Me Part 1

I lay wide awake in bed, my mind drifting away. I had a massive headache from who knows what and I was tired as hell. I couldn't think straight, I kept wondering about yesterday. How did I get to my car? Why can't I remember what I ate or who I saw? I made my way over to the bathroom, running my hand through my hair.

I opened the door to find Vicki, brushing her teeth and wearing one of Jeremy's shirts. "OH, um hi; I'm sorry, I'm almost done," I had a shocked look on my face but quickly composed myself.

"No, um no it's okay; just take your time," I quickly closed the door and scrunched up my face. "Ew," I whispered to myself.

I got dressed for the school day and made my way down stairs and into the kitchen, where Elena and Jenna were both drinking coffee.

"Do any of you realize what's going on upstairs?" I asked, repulsed by the thought of my little brother sleeping with my sister's ex boyfriend's sister; too complicated for my liking.

Elena looked confused while Jenna just nodded. "Yup,"

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy is upstairs with Vicki, who was wearing nothing except one of his t-shirts, doing who knows what." I turned to her then to Jenna, "So you're not going to do anything about it? I mean doesn't it bother you?"

"He could be a little craftier about it; maybe make an effort to sneak her in," she returned to her paper work.

"But Jenna, its Jeremy," Elena put emphasis on his name. I only rolled my eyes and went to pour myself some coffee.

"Oh, by the way you two," the two of us turn to her, "I won't be home for dinner," she didn't make eye contact with either of us.

Elena and I shared knowing looks and I whistled lowly; go Jenna!

"So you're actually going out with Logan," Elena teased.

"Yes, I am going to torment him,"

"Oh come on Jenna, he's cute, smart, funny and he's on the rise to fame; you picked a good one," I smirked. I put my cup in the sink and picked up my bag. "I'm heading out now, see you at school,"

They both called out 'byes' as I closed the door. I was at school in no time and made my way to my locker. As I packed my books in for the day I felt a presence behind me. I slammed my locker door shut and turned to find Caroline, all smiles.

"Hi Liz!" she chirped. She looked normal, I mean as normal as Caroline could be. I thought she would be more in shock, I mean with Damon biting and abusing her and what not. The thought of him made me shiver. I still couldn't believe he did that to her. And he was so nice with me.

"Oh hey Caroling; you're in a positively good mood today. What's up?"

"I just got a great idea for a fundraiser? And you and Elena are both going to help me," she dragged me down the hallway chattering nonstop. I missed this Caroline.

"So what's this great idea of yours?"

"Okay, so I was thinking about how dirty students and teachers cars get almost like every week, so I was thinking of a fundraiser," she paused and grinned at me, "All the cheerleaders have to do it and I was wondering if you could help, ya know as a friend? I'd really appreciate it if you could," she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. And how could I not say no to those eyes?

"Sure, I'd love to; seeing as I have no life and have nothing happening tomorrow," she squealed and hugged me.

"Oh by the way, it's a bikini car wash," okay, now that's so not me.

I'm one of those girls who are way too self conscious for their liking. I mean, I had an okay body, but that still didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Before I could oblige though, Caroline walked off to some other cheerleaders.

Bonnie came up to me, "Hey, how's she doing?" she asked, referring to Caroline.

"I think she's in denial; it's like nothing happened." I observed.

"Well it is Caroline, I think it's for the best anyway," Bonnie concluded. I nodded and the two of us headed over to her locker.

"So has Elena had any contact with Stefan?" she asked has she put in her combo.

"Not that I know of, but I'm pretty sure no,"

"Poor Elena,"

"I know, I mean Stefan just didn't seem like the type to blow her off. I mean they were all over each other at my house,"

"Okay Liz, bad visual, very bad visual. I think I might have nightmares now,"

"Good to know I have such an impact on your dreams," we laughed and Elena joined us. She too asked how Caroline was doing and we gave her the same speech we just had. We talked for a few more minutes before Stefan came over. Elena looked shocked while Bonnie and I exchanged glances.

"Come on Bonnie, I think I hear Caroline calling," I drag her away before she can protest. We're a good foot away before she turns to me with a hard set glare.

"What, you would've done the same thing." Her glare softened into a warm smile.

"I know, I want them to work things out as much as you do,"

"Well we always could-"

"And that means no meddling," she pointed an accusing finger at me, while I just smiled innocently.

"I would never," I laughed it off nervously.

She laughed and the bell rang shortly after. Classes were boring as usual, except for art. That's the only class I look forward to everyday. Pretty soon, the day was half over and it was time for history. Oh joy. They still hadn't found a replacement teacher for Mr. Tanner, so we always had a stupid sub. They were so clueless and annoying. I wanted to shoot someone right then and there.

I wanted to jump for joy when the final bell rang. I went up to my locker and put in my combo. Putting away and getting what I needed for home, I shut the door and gasped as I came face to face with Stefan.

"Hey, didn't see you there," I breathed out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,"

I gathered my bags onto my shoulder and looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He looked so stressed out.

"Are things okay with you and Elena?" the dreaded question was finally out. I would've expected and flinch or an eye roll but nothing. This guy is good.

"We're doing fine," he nodded and we began to walk down the hallway, "I was wondering how you're doing actually?" weird.

"Um, I'm doing fine for the most part; why'd you ask?"

"I know what Damon did to Caroline upset both you and your sister; and I want to apologize on his behalf,"

"Why doesn't he just do it himself? I mean, he is the one who caused the problem in the first place," I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, expectantly.

"Damon doesn't do apologies, he only does what he thinks is right."

"Sounds like you got a handful of a brother," we begin to walk again. Were outside soon and walking to my car.

"It's tough I will admit but he won't be coming back," I stopped and looked at him, "Ever."

For some reason, I felt a pang of sadness sweep over me. I knew he was a jerk and a perv but to not come back, especially to his own home? That's a bit extreme.

"Oh well then, it's for the best I guess; I mean after all the drama he's caused," we finally reach my car and I unlock it. I turn to him and ask, "Do you want a ride?"

"Oh, um no thanks; there's somewhere I have to be, but thank you for the offer,"

And with that he's gone. I start my car and head home, Damon on my mind the entire time. I hate to admit it, but he fricken got to me. You've got to be kidding me. He's a complete ass with an ego the size of the galaxy, and yet I can't help but feel sorry for him. What the hell is wrong with me?

I pull in and head inside, dropping my bags off as I go. I head to the kitchen for a snack and then head up to my room. Homework shouldn't exist. It's a sin, a crime against teenagers. And teachers still think it's funny to annoy the hell out of us with.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" a voice says through the door. I look up and see Elena.

"Sure, get in here," I close my notebook and place it off to the side. "What up?"

"It's about Stefan," she got right to the point.

"What about Stefan?"

"Exactly, what about Stefan; I mean, I know nothing about him. He's so secretive and it's annoying,"

"Well, have you asked him about it?"

"Yeah I did, today actually but he dodged the question again." Sounds like trouble in paradise.

"Maybe he's keeping it from you to protect you, ever think about that?" she had a thinking look on her face and I knew I got my answer. "I mean all I'm saying is that you should give him some time for him to open up to you. Look at his life; no parents, an ass of a brother, and lives with his uncle. Wait for him to come to you instead of jumping the boat,"

"You should be a psychiatrist you know that?" she amused and I threw a pillow at her. She laughed as she fell back on the bed.

"That'll be twenty dollars," I held my palm up.

She laughed and high fived me. I laughed and shoved her off the bed.

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I mean I felt like I could include Liz so well in everything about this episode. I have a lot of ideas swimming around in my head right now and I can't wait for you guys to read:)**

**I promise I will have the next chapter up before Thanksgiving, but until then, enjoy this chapter:D**

**Don't forget to review:) I read all of them and greatly appreciate them**


	13. You're Undead To Me Part 2

"Why is it any of your damn business as to what I do?" Jeremy huffed, extremely annoyed.

"Because you're my brother and I worry about you!" I countered back. All this yelling was giving me a splitting headache. Didn't start out like this though, is the ironic part.

This is how it went.

I walked down into the kitchen, wanting a drink. Jeremy was there, grinning ear to ear while looking down at his phone. Curious, I went over to the fridge while still looking at him. His laughter made me raise my eyebrows.

"Who're you txting?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting a shouting battle.

"Oh, um, didn't see you there Liz," he played dumb as usual.

"You didn't answer my question, Jer," I poured myself some juice and sat down across from where he sat.

"It's no one," he said.

"Doesn't look like no one from the way you're smiling," I pointed out and he sighed heavily.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" I was generally confused.

"Be a pusher; you always have to know what everyone is doing," I felt my heart race in anxiety, I hated when he did this. He knows that it makes me nervous.

"I only want to know who you're talking to; that's all."

"Why you afraid I'm bargaining drugs or something?" he taunted me. Oh he was in for it now.

"Why are you?' I taunted right back. He stood up and began to leave but I stood up as well and blocked his way.

"I don't need to listen to this,"

"No apparently you do and eventually you're going to wake up and realize that no one cares Jeremy. God, I am so sick of having this discussion with you. How many more times do we all have to tell you?" I cried out. It was true; we were all tired of his games.

"Good then maybe you'll finally realize that I'm fine and actually leave me alone!" he moved away but I moved with him.

"No, because we're family; and family looks out for each other no matter how many times you screw up. We only want what's best for you and you know that; yet you constantly fight with us, knowing that in the end you'll just walk away from the only people who actually care about you," I said, hoping it would get through him.

"I have other people who care about me, not just you Liz," he said with a glare.

"Who, Vicki?" that must have struck a nerve cause his glare hardened. "You think she cares about you?"

"I know she cares about me?"

"Really, how do you know?" I was really pushing it now.

"Because she's the only person who hasn't tried to change me or try to help me! Unlike you!" now that hit me hard. I felt shocked and sad all at the same time.

"I, no we, only do what we do so we can protect you Jeremy; why can't you see that?' I cried, close to tears. What he really said hurt me, but oblivious as he was couldn't see it.

"Well maybe I don't want to be protected by you, ever think of that?" he said harshly. Boy's about to get smacked right about now.

"Why do you insist on being so damn difficult all the time?" I sighed and placed my heard into my hands, closing my eyes too.

"Why can't you mind your own business? Why is it any of your damn business as to what I do?"

And that's how we got here. Its funny how one little conversation can turn into an all out fight within minutes. I didn't want this to happen, but it did; and I don't think I can stop throwing insults at him. What he did hurt me deeply, so now he has another thing coming to him.

"Jeremy," I rose my voice for the first time in a long while. "Wake up and realize that all those people you hang out with at school, do not care about you. You are there supplier. You have the stuff they want and they will use you to get it. I know it, Elena knows it and so does Jenna. Why the hell can't you see it?"

He was about to speak but I started ranting before he could get one word out.

"And Vicki? Same thing; she's not right for you and you know it. So why do you have to constantly worry all of us with you antics? Is it because you want attention? Well you got it. Now what're you gonna do with it? We only do what we do because we love you. And if you're too blind to see that than I'm sorry I failed you as your older sister."

I finally finished and threw my arms of for dramatic effect. But it had no effect cause Jeremy glared at me with fire burning in his pupils and ran out the door. I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair. I went back upstairs and headed for the shower.

After a long shower I headed to bed. I didn't care if it was early or not, I was exhausted. That fight took so much effort and I still think I didn't get through to that kid. He is driving me insane it's not funny anymore.

The night went too quickly for my liking. Today was the day of the stupid car wash fundraiser. Oh wait _bikini_ car wash fundraiser. Seriously, I love Caroline but she has some of the worse ideas ever. I mean it may be a good idea to everyone else, but only I will think it's dumb. Oh well.

I dressed in a white bikini with jean shorts and a grey hoddie. I braided my hair to make it look cute and sexy, and did my make up extra well today. When I looked in the mirror, I looked more like my sister than I normally do.

I drove to the school, dreading it all the way. When I got there, people were already lining up to get their car washed and the cheerleaders were stripped by now. I groaned as I got out and shut the door.

"Hey, you made it." A chipper voice said behind me. I turned and saw Caroline, grinning. She was dressed similar to me except she had her shorts unzipped showing her bottom. Oh Caroline.

"Yup, I promised remember?"

"Good, now take off the hoddie and get to work," wow way to get right to the point. She walked of leaving me standing there confused. I rolled my eyes and unzipped.

I walked off to one of the cars and began to scrub. It was so boring. Why did I do this again? Oh right, Caroline forced me into it. And I being the good friend decided to go along with it. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Looks like Caroline's back to normal," a voice said interrupting my thoughts. I looked and saw Matt, cleaning the same car I was.

"I don't think there ever was a normal Caroline," he laughed and I did too as I wiped a spot off.

"So she roped you in too?"

"Yup, how'd she get you in?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "She said that it was my responsibility as the big football guy to come and help," he mocked. I laughed and shook my head.

We cleaned the car for about another ten minutes before Bonnie came over.

"Hey, looks like Elena and Stefan worked everything out," she nodded over her shoulder. I turned and saw that she was indeed right. They were smiling and laughing.

"It's about time, I don't think I could handle a miserable Elena," I joked and only Bonnie laughed. Matt stayed silent though.

"Oh come on Matt; can't you at least try to be happy for her?" Bonnie asked and I gave him a pointed look too.

"How can I? I mean look at her; I don't think she was ever that happy when it was us,"

"Okay Matt, seriously you need to move on; she's happy with Stefan, I mean, I think she needs something new in her life right now." I explained.

"Okay, none of that torture look," Bonnie scolded and I laughed as I scrubbed.

"Just observing," he explained. Bonnie laughed and then instructed another girl to wash a guy's car. She really bashed him and Bonnie glared at her. I turned back to the car I was working on until I heard a boom and screaming.

The girl was soaked and had the hose in the air, shooting water everywhere. I laughed and continued scrubbing. She got what she deserved.

I went over to Stefan and Elena. "Why don't you two look all cute and coupley," I smirked.

"Hey Liz, you left early this morning," Elena observed.

"I was dreading this day before it even started," Stefan laughed and I smirked.

"I'm gonna go get some towels; wanna finish up this car for me Liz?" Elena asked as she got ready to leave.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'll go get them; you two stay here in your own perfect adorable little world," I walked off before either of them could protest.

"Hey, we're out of towels and those suds things," I said to Caroline as I approached the table.

"I will go get some more, mind the money," she said before she headed off into the school.

It was about ten minutes later when I started to worry. Caroline had not come back, it was odd. Usually she would've been back, seeing as this whole thing was her idea. Grabbing my jacket, I told one of the other cheerleaders to watch the table while I headed into the school.

I found Caroline, zoned out and walking out of the school.

"Hey are you okay?" she didn't answer me though, she just kept walking.

I tried several times to get her to talk but all she did was walk on. I only followed her because I was worried and didn't want her to get into any sort of trouble.

After walking for about a mile, we finally came to a house. It was the Salvatore boarding house as Elena once told me. Why the hell was Caroline walking here of all places? She entered the house through the back door.

"Caroline, what're you doing?" I asked, shocked. She entered the house, ignoring me again.

I knew I should've followed her, but I didn't and I don't know why. I waited outside for about five minutes right before I heard screams and breaking glass. I ran through the door and found no one.

I walked across the living room, very slowly. I could hear commotion coming from downstairs. I walked over and peered downstairs, towards the basement. I gasped as I saw a body lying down. I put my hands over my mouth and ran. I ran to the front door that was wide open. But before I could get out, I strong hand threw my down and across the floor.

I sat up, horrified as I watched Damon close the door and glare down at me. Before I could even scream though, an unbearable pain ripped through my neck. I screamed though I knew no one would come. I felt the blood leave my body, draining through my veins.

What the hell was happening? How is this even possible? All these questions swam through my head as I felt darkness creep over me. But before my eyes dropped shut, I could see blue. And the blue was staring right back at me. I could've sworn I saw pain too. That was the last thing I saw before I saw nothing.

**Questions, comments concerns? I promised I'd have this chapter up before Thanksgiving and I think I might have time to get another one in before I break:) anyway what did you guys think? Did you like it? **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I will update:):):)**


	14. Lost Girls Part 1

**Thank you so so so so so much you guys are awesome! Keep the reviews coming please ^_^ **

**Here is the next chapter, I decided to make this episode all one big chapter and this is going to have a lot of Liz and Damon in it, so I hope you all love it:)**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, only my OC**

**Enjoy:D**

My head felt like it was going to explode. I had never felt this much pain in my entire life. I don't know what hurt more, my head or my neck. I felt weak and tired. I knew I didn't want to open my eyes; fearing what I would see.

What I saw was nothing I'd thought I'd ever see. What I saw was not human.

Damon was not human. He was something else.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

He's crossed the line. He killed Zack and is now possibly feeding on towns people. What I thought to be a great plan might be my demise. People are starting to get suspicious; too many people have gotten hurt; this is too much attention. He has to be stopped; once and for all.

He took Liz. And who knows what he will do to her. He won't kill her that I know. Damon would want to rub her in my face, taunt me on how he has something precious to Elena who is important to me.

My cell phone rang and I went to pick it up, "Where is she?" I asked knowing who it was already.

"What, no hello or how're you doing? I mean you owe me something for locking me in a dungeon for the past like week," sarcastic as usual.

"I'm not playing any of your games Damon, now where is Liz?" I seethed out, hoping he would get the message. Knowing him though, he wouldn't.

"Don't be so dramatic, that's my job. She's fine, you know little bump on the head and all but she's good,"

"I swear if you hurt her…" I began to threat but he cut me off with laughter.

"You'll what? Lock me up again? Cause we all know how that turned out. You can assure Elena that I'll have her sister back in, oh maybe two or three days; after I'm done with her that is," he drawled out.

"Damon, if you care anything for Elena, than you won't her Liz,"

"Who said this was about Elena?" and with that he hung up. I growled and threw my phone across the room. He was out of control. What did he want with Liz?

**Normal P.O.V**

I started to wake up. Oh hell no. I didn't want to open my eyes yet. I didn't want to see Damon. I was too afraid. But, no matter how many times I told myself not to, I did. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that it was dark out.

I was lying on the ground, still in my outfit from the car wash. I was freezing and more importantly alone. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I sat up, trying not to break and twigs as I did so. I didn't want alert anyone I was out here. I stood up, shakily, and gasped as pain erupted through my neck.

I felt my neck and saw blood dripping down my fingers. I felt around until I found two bite marks. I panicked as I started tracing them. I knew how they got there though. But it's just not possible. They don't exist.

I made my way, very slowly, over to an opening. I could hear voices. Or what I thought were voices.

As I got closer, I felt weaker and weaker. I slumped against a tree for support. I looked down to the ground and wanted to scream. There were three bodies on the ground, scattered. I backed up into the tree I was on, fear written all over my face. They were dead. They were all dead.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," a slick voice said from behind me. I whirled around and gasped. There, in all his smirking glory was Damon. He looked me up and down and smirked like he just won the lottery.

"Stay away from me," I seethed as I started to back away. But every step I took backwards, he would take forward.

"Oh come on Liz, we could have some serious fun," he laughed at his own statement.

"Your definition of fun is killing people Damon." He paused and looked shocked but quickly composed himself.

"So you finally found out,"

"Wasn't that hard considering you're the one who bit me," I moved around one of the bodies.

"Well it's because I can be very kinky when I'm hungry," he winked and smirked.

"Last time I checked, people who want to be intimate don't drain the blood out of the people till their dead," I was soon backed up into a building of some sort. Damon ran to me, too fast for me to see, and grabbed me by the neck.

I felt my feet lift off the ground, the air leaving my lungs as he chocked me. He snarled and glared at me, dead in the eye. He squeezed my neck before dropping me. I gasped as he strolled away to another body.

I watched in horror as he began to feed off of one of the guys. It was repulsive. When his eyes met mine, I was terrified. He wiped the blood off of his mouth and walked back to me. He forced me to look at him and then turned my neck. I could feel his breath as he lowered himself down.

"Huh, I got you better than I thought I did," he remarked and I ripped my chin out of his grip. I looked up at him, disgusted. He only smirked and strolled away again.

I watched as he fed again, but after he was done this time he reached into the guys pocket and took out a cell phone. Oh that's real nice. Taken a dead guys cell phone. Classic.

Damon dialed a number and judging from the conversation, he knew the person well. He kept asking about a ring. I didn't pay attention to most of it except when he mentioned my name.

"Oh Liz? Oh yeah, she's doing great. A little shocked but otherwise she's great," he smirked and peered at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes, looking away from him.

"You want to talk to her?" my head snapped in his direction, "Oh no can do; she's in too much of a shock to really talk. But I can take a message if you'd like,"

I cannot believe what an ass he is. I knew he was bad, but not this bad. I wanted to smack him right then and there. I wanted to curse him out but instead, I bit my tongue.

I assumed Damon was talking to Stefan; they shared a few choice words before Damon snapped the phone shut and threw it across the ground. He ignored me as he drank from a bottle of liquor. I stayed silent as well, not wanting him to lash out at me again.

"Well," he pressed as he drank.

"Well what?" I asked, confused.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What'd you want me to say?" I played along, cause truth be told, I had no idea where this was going.

"Usually by now you would run around screaming, threaten to expose me and then I threaten to kill you and then you don't listen and so I snap your neck." I shivered at the last part, "You know, this is how most people would react by now," he came up to me.

"You should know by now, I'm not normal," I felt like I just quoted a really obvious line.

He smirked and leaned down so he came next to my ear, my heart raced at his closeness. "So I've noticed," he whispered and I felt myself shiver. He smirked again and walked off to one of the bodies. He began to pour the alcohol all over the guy.

"What're you doing?" I questioned.

"Disposing of the evidence," he said simply as he lit the body on fire. I gasped as the flames rose. I didn't think he would be that cruel, lighting dead bodies on fire.

He continued to make his way to each body. When he came to the last one, he began to pour alcohol until a moan could be heard. Curious as I was, I stood up a little to get a better look. My eyes went wide as I saw who it was. It was Vicki.

"You just don't want to die do you?" I head Damon ask, a teasing tone in his voice.

Damon made his way to me and I cowered in fear. When he was closer, he bent down to my level. He took a lock of my hair and began to twirl it.

"Oh now what am I going to do with you?" he asked, slightly exasperated and dramatically.

"Just let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise," I pleaded/bargained. I looked up into his eyes, begging.

Damon had a thoughtful look in his eyes before laughing loudly and obnoxiously. "Now why would I want to let you go? When we could have so much fun; and it'll piss off Stefan even more. Bonus points," he said very childishly.

I jerked away and began to run. But I knew it was pointless. I didn't even get passed my third step before Damon appeared before me. He didn't look ticked off though. I began to hyperventilate and he smirked. Damon circled me, like I was his prey. When he was behind me, he bent down and I felt his lips against my ear.

"It didn't have to be this way," he whispered, manically.

And then there was nothing.


	15. Monstrous Beauty

**Hey guys! This chapter took a while cause I've been busy with school and all but I finally got a break and uploaded:) this chapter is basically a Liz and Damon chapter, it's the same episode as before but this is just going to be a somewhat side story of the episode:)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated in fact there encouraged, so please review. The more I get the faster I will update:)**

**Don't own anything, wish I did, but sadly do not.**

I was in a hell of a lot of pain. My back throbbed, so did my head. And to top it all off my neck was in searing pain.

I opened my eyes to look up at a dark ceiling. I blinked a few times, I wasn't dreaming. I slowly sat up, wincing as I did. I looked around. I was in a bed room that much I knew. Papers and books scattered the ground, furniture was tossed over and broken in pieces. Clothes were thrown all across the floor, some ripped, and some crumpled up.

"About time you woke up," a voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I snapped my head in the direction and saw the last person I ever wanted to see. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Damon said in all his smirking glory.

I scowled as I groaned. "What, no kiss?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Go to hell," I spoke for the first time. My voice was raspy and tired. I had to strain just to speak.

"Been there done that," he said nonchalantly.

I rose from the bed, wincing at the pain of my, well, everything. I stood tall, with no fear in my eyes. On the inside though, I was shaking. I was scared as hell and it was not cool whatsoever. I cracked my neck, moving it around until I felt a trickle run down. Hesitantly, I ran my fingers down my neck and found the two small holes I hoped I imagined. So it really was true. Damon wasn't human. A part of me knew it was always true, but to be so positive now, was an even a scarier thought.

I felt another trickle, but on the other side of my neck. In fear, I brought my other hand to the other side of my neck. When I pulled back, my hand was drenched in blood. My blood. Not only that though, my wrist had bite marks too.

I looked at Damon, fear now written in my eyes.

"Yeah," he drawled out, "I kinda got carried away. What can I say? When you're hungry you're hungry," he laughed at his own joke. "Oh come on, I didn't take that much. Maybe a quart or two but you'll get it back eventually."

I shrank back into the bed, but he strode forward and the next thing I knew, he had me pinned down underneath him. I gasped as I looked up at him.

"What did I ever do to you?' I asked, fearful of what the answer might be. He looked off into the distance, pretending to think.

"Well let's just say I don't like humans, and in return they don't like me,"

"So that makes it okay to hurt or even kill other people? Even if you don't even know them?" I could feel some courage spark through me as I challenged him.

"Uh, yeah," he said it that obvious.

"Why me though? Why drink from me?" it was hard to get that last part out. Still trying to wrap my mind around it.

He smirked and bent down next to my ear. I shivered as he said, "Because I can,"

I hate myself for even thinking this, but I enjoyed him being close to me.

"Get off of me," I gritted through my teeth.

"What did you say?" he asked, in s threatening tone.

"I said get off of me," I repeated, this time more forcefully.

"You really want to threaten a vampire, who has been around for a good hundred years, has more strength and is smarter?"

"What the hell do you think?"

Right before my eyes, his face changed. What was once the beautiful, handsome man now became an animal. The veins underneath his darkened a blood red color. His eyes became dilated and an eerie black and red color. My heart began racing, and I'm sure he could hear it too. I feared the worst as he bared his fangs and leaned down to my neck.

I waited, expecting the pain but nothing came. Instead I felt a weight lifted off of me. Damon rose from his position on top of me to sitting on the edge of the bed. I didn't want to sit up just yet. I half expected him to just lunge at my neck, but instead nothing happened.

I watched as he heaved his entire body. From my position, I thought he was trying to calm down or something.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I could barely hear him mutter.

"What?" I questioned, rising from my position to almost next to him.

"I didn't want to attack you like I did," he admitted. I looked at his face and could see he changed back. I could also see the sincerity.

"Then why did you?"

"It's who I am, I have to feed, and I have to have blood. I just, I got out of control when it came to you,"

"Why though?"

"What is this twenty questions? It's because I'm a vampire,"

That was the first time I heard it spoken out loud. It was somewhat intimidating, to know that he was more superior than I am. And yet, I felt safe for some odd reason. I felt as though Damon wouldn't hurt me the way he would others. I don't know if that should make me feel better though.

"You're different than other humans, you blood is different than anything else I have ever tasted, and it made me want more of you," he finally looked at me. From what I could see, he seemed a little guilty.

"You could've killed me," I pointed out, even though it was so obvious.

"But I didn't," he rose from the edge and began to walk out of the room.

"Why didn't you though?" I questioned again.

"Let's just say you're lucky I like you," he answered over his shoulder as I sat there, mouth opened like the fool I was.


	16. Lost Girls Part 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with school and too much homework for my liking but I am back and…Thank you guys sooooooooooo much for all the reviews! It makes me so happy that so many of you like this story and I am going to do all I can to make it awesome:) please leave reviews they always make my day and inspire me to write more:)**

**So here is the next chapter of the story**

**Disclaimer- don't own anything, wish I did, but sadly don't**

I didn't want to open my eyes. If I did, I knew I would regret what I would see. Yet, my curiosity got the best of me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was in the same room as before. Only this time, I was on a bed instead of the floor.

"Ah, it wakes," a voice said. I turned me gaze into an intense glare as I stared Damon down.

He looked the same as I remembered him; smirk and all.

"Oh don't glare," he whined, "It ruins your pretty little face,"

I didn't know if I should blush or start throwing insults as him. Both sounded pretty good to me about now.

"Why are you doing this?" I found my voice, it sounded tired and raspy.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" he pretended to act innocent.

Infuriated, I stood up from the bed and began to walk over to him when I tripped on the floor. Great way to start a rant right? I could feel the heat creeping up my neck and to my cheeks. Here I was, trying to make an important point, and I'm on the floor blushing like an idiot.

I lifted myself up and gasped as I saw what I tripped over. It was a body. A body, lying in the middle of the floor. What shocked me the most was that I knew who it was too. It was Vicki.

I quickly pushed myself away from her as far as possible. I heard Damon laugh as I scattered away. I hit the bed post, the whole time staring at Vicki.

"Oh yeah, about that; while you were off in la la land, me and her had an awesome time," he was trying to make me jealous, and it was so not working. "Wish you could've been there,"

"For which part? The part where you kill of her or when you drink her blood," I sneered and glared up at him.

In a flash, he had me by my neck and in the air. He really liked to do this to me.

"I could rip your throat out so quick you wouldn't even have time to blink," he sneered before he dropped me. I landed with a thud and watched as he strolled back over to Vicki's body.

"So this is what you do?" I finally asked the question that's been picking at my brain.

"Hm, sorry?" he asked.

"You lure people in and then suck their blood or whatever, and then you kill them, don't you?" I could feel my eyes watering, but I would not cry; I will not let him see me weak.

"Well, half of that is right. But first of all, don't say 'suck', it sounds so… Twilight," he said the last part with a hint of disgust, "and second of all, I only kill when I have to," he looked at me in a serious sort of way.

"All those people in the paper, they were all dead Damon; you chose to kill them, didn't you?" I could feel myself getting more confident. I don't know if that's good or not, considering I'm alone in a room with a psycho.

"So, what's your point?" he said, and from the way it sounded, he obviously didn't care.

"They were people; people do not deserve to be killed,"

"Now you're starting to sound like Stefan," he groaned and turned to me; I glared hard at him. "Oh I think I like you better when you were sleeping,"

"I wanna go home," I said finally and more importantly, forcefully. I didn't dare to look into his eyes; I didn't want to see anything. I knew that if I did look, I'd want to stay with him. Even though I knew he could and possibly would kill me if I did.

"Oh, you don't want to stay here with me?" he pouted and whined.

I glared at him and stood up, but I stayed where I was.

"Please, take me home," I knew it sounded like I was begging, but I didn't care. I wanted to get far away as possible from this place and him.

"Oh, fine; just let me try compose of myself,"

He left to go to another room, while I stayed with Vicki's body. I gathered myself up and slowly made my way over to her. I felt a wave of sadness reach over me as I stood over her body. I admit I didn't like what she turned Jeremy into, but no person deserves to be killed. I stepped away from her and braced myself as I found a mirror. I didn't know what to expect, bruises, bite marks, but I found nothing, only smooth skin.

Several times I ran my hand down both sides of my neck. I stared in disbelief. I knew I was bitten, I know I was. I didn't give it another thought, though. I saw my jacket on a chair and quickly grabbed it and dashed out of the room. I hurriedly made my way downstairs and without a second thought, ran out the door.

This was my initial plan, but I couldn't be near him anymore. I just couldn't.

**Damon's P.O.V**

After dressing properly, I went back into ol' Stefan's room to tell Liz that I couldn't take her home. I forgot one little important detail, I can't fricken go out. Screw Stefan. When I entered his room, I expected to still find a whinny and crying Liz, but the only thing I saw was a dead body. I sighed and ran my hand down my face.

"Oh, what to do, what to do," I ranted slightly. Can't go after her, I'd burn up into a shriveled old hag. I could wait, but then she could be home by then; probably tell her twin what happened. Then I'd have a pissed off Stefan on my ass. But then again, he isn't much of a threat. He eats bunnies for the love of god!

I heard a moaning and looked down at what's he face. A smirk grew upon my lips. Well if I couldn't go out, then I'd just have more fun inside.

**Normal P.O.V**

It took me awhile to get home. The boarding house was pretty far away from where I lived. And it didn't help that I didn't have walking shoes on. By the time I got home, it was almost dark. Walking up to the front steps, I took my keys out of my pocket. I thank whoever that Damon didn't take them, or go into my pants for the most part.

When I walked through the door, I expected to find Aunt Jenna screaming at me. Asking me where the hell I've been. Instead I was met with silence.

Great family, right?

I made my way upstairs and into my room. Deciding to change, I went to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. Stripping down, I still wondered what happened over the past couple of hours. I mean, Damon was not human. He was a vampire. The thought of them existing made me shiver. When I was dressed in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a white tank top, I went back downstairs for something to eat.

When I got to the kitchen though, it was a complete mess. I found Jeremy trying to clean stuff up around the counter.

"Jeremy, what the hell happened in here?" I asked with my arms opened.

"I didn't do it, I swear; I mean, Vicki was hungry, and I-"I cut him off by waving my hands around.

"Wait, wait; did you saw Vicki?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"As in Vicki Donavan?"

"Who else?" he asked and looked at me oddly.

"Nothing, just making sure, that's all." I covered up. He shrugged it off and turned back to the mess at hand.

Vicki was here? That's not possible, it's just not. She was dead; I saw her body with my own eyes. My mind was racing as I thought of the one person who had anything to do with this entire situation. Damon. I knew he killed her, but how could he bring her back to life?

"Jer, where's Vicki anyway?"

"She left awhile ago; she was acting really strange,"

My heart raced and my anxiety just doubled. If Vicki was in this house, does that mean she'll come back again? What would she do? Would she kill Jeremy or possibly me?

Pushing away the thoughts, I began to help Jeremy clean up the mess. Pretty soon Elena came through the door looking all stressed out and exhausted. When she saw me though, her eyes widened and she ran towards me, tackling me into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" she cried, face buried into my shoulder.

"It's a long story, but I'll explain later I promise," I whispered so Jeremy wouldn't hear us.

When she released me, we both looked over at Jeremy, who had a strange look on his face.

"Something tells me I should ask but I know I will regret it later," we both laughed and he left the kitchen.

We stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds until Elena broke it.

"I was really worried about you," she began.

"I know I should've called but if I did I knew you wouldn't believe me," I said. She would think I was nuts if I told her what I've been through the last couple of hours.

"Well, I've had my share of experiences today, so try me,"

Before I could speak though, there was a knock on the door. Elena went to go answer it and I followed close behind. When Elena opened the door she immediately tried to shut it. But the stranger in the doorway easily pushed it back opened.

My eyes widened as I saw him. Damon was standing there, and looking very happy.

"Liz, go upstairs," she said forcefully. Though I didn't move an inch. I stood my ground and gave Damon a hard ass glare.

"I actually want to talk to him first," I seethed out.

He smirked and said, "You're both afraid of me, aren't you?" he laughed at little. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess… Stefan finally fessed up didn't he?" that was more directed to Elena then it was to me. But that still didn't keep my eyes from nearly bulging out of my sockets. So Elena knew then too? Maybe that's what she was going to tell me.

"You're not welcome here anymore Damon," I nearly growled out.

"Oh what's with the attitude? I thought we were having such a blast earlier today," Elena looked at me, wide eyed. I shot her look that said 'I'll explain everything later'. "Anyway, may I come in? Oh wait?" he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Of course I can," he stepped inside the house, "I've been invited in,"

"That doesn't mean we still won't kick you out though," Elena said.

"Well you see, I don't necessarily always have to come through the front door ya know,"

He walked over to me and began to circle me, like I was his prey. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and wanted to move away. After he looked me up and down, smirked, he asked, "So, where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki," Elena seethed.

"Damon, you need to leave," he looked over at me, "Now." I said sternly.

"Alright but you know, that girl's going to thank me one day," he began to open the door until Elena said, "Did you thank Katherine too?"

He stopped dead, "Got the whole life story, didn't you?"

"I got enough," Elena said.

Damon scoffed, "I seriously doubt that," he opened the door and looked over his shoulder, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him,"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I spat out.

He glared at me and I returned the favor. "Oh future tip, be careful who you invite in," as he said this, he looked directly at me. And for a split second, I thought I saw caring in his eyes. but the door closed before I could get a better look.

We stood still for a while, neither of us moving. I was too shaken to move and I could feel Elena was too.

"So, you know too?" I broke the silence this time.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Uh, I got a good sense of it today; but I don't know as much as you do,"

She turned to me with a dead set look in her eyes.

"I think it's time we talked about this,"


	17. Damaged

I felt used and torn. Like a part of my heart and soul was ripped away from me. It was his entire fault. It was all Damon Salvatore's fault.

It had been a couple of days since the entire hostage situation. In that time, I began to cope with what happened to me. I knew I seemed dramatic, but I could never forget his eyes, his face and the way he drank from me. It was all unreal, and yet it happened.

Elena told me what she knew. Stefan had shown her his hold home right here in Mystic Falls. He also explained the relationship between him and Damon. And apparently, they both knew Katherine and in 1864. That bit of information changed my entire outlook on Damon.

Vicki was still missing and I prayed she didn't come here. The last thing we need is another vampire in our lives. But I know she'll find a way to come back, she always does. If not for drugs, then for Jeremy.

Elena and I agreed to keep Jer out of this entire situation. The last thing we needed was for him to do something stupid.

I was sitting in my room, my sketch pad on my lap. I didn't know if I was drawing a picture of Elena or myself, but our eyes stared right at me. But these eyes seemed cold and ruthless. Like they would do anything to get what they wanted.

My thoughts were interrupted by a thud next to me. I turned and gasped. Stefan was staring at me with a dead set look in his eyes. I scrambled to my feet and to the other side of the room.

"Liz," he began to say.

"Don't please don't, I've had enough vampire experiences for a lifetime,"

The farther I moved, the closer he came towards me.

"What Damon did to you was unacceptable I know that, but he will do what he pleases and doesn't care who he has to hurt in order to do it."

"Then why don't you make him stop?" I questioned.

He looked down in shame for a moment before meeting my eyes again, "I've tried, but I'm not strong enough,"

"What'd you mean, not strong enough?"

"Because of the way I live. I don't drink human blood," he finished and I stared in shock. I thought all vampires had to drink from humans in order to live.

"Then how are you alive? Or I mean dead? Oh never mind you know what I mean," I sighed and his lips twitched into a smile.

"I drink animal blood, it keeps me alive but doesn't make me nearly as strong as Damon," he explained. Honest, I liked that. Least he does it for the right reasons too.

"Isn't there anyway you can stop him from hurting anymore people?" I asked the one question I dreaded. Though in my mind, I already knew the answer.

"I've tried already and he always finds a way to get out of it."

"Oh yeah, don't I know that bit," I scoffed.

"I didn't mean to get you involved Liz, you have to believe me," he moved closer to me and this time I didn't move away, "This was the last thing I wanted for you and Elena. But now that Damon has fed from you, he will stop at nothing to try and do it again,"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't image going through that feeling again. To have and feel the blood drained from my body. The very thought made me shiver and cringe.

"He won't leave me alone then, will he?"

Stefan nodded his head, "Yes,"

I ran my hand through my hair and sat on the edge of my bed. "Then what should I do then?" I looked up at Stefan, hoping to find an answer of some sort.

"I can't keep Damon away from you," he began and I closed my eyes and sighed again, "but, you can. He finished

I snapped my eyes opened and looked at him in shock. Was he serious? What the hell could I possibly do?

"And how do you propose I do that?"

Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile with a strange looking plant in it. It was a beautiful color, almost crushed velvet.

"This is an herb that's toxic to vampires, as long as you're wearing some of it, Damon can't compel you," he explained and I furrowed my eyebrows. Compel, when did he do that?"

"Wait what? What does he do?" I asked.

"Compulsion, it's a form of mind control; any vampire can do it. The stronger you are, the stronger the control is," he explained as I soaked in the information. Huh, there's a lot about vampires I didn't know about.

"So all I have to do is wear some of this stuff and he can't bother me anymore?"

"Well he can't control you; but he will most likely find another way to bother you,"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "He probably will too," we both laughed a little.

"What's this stuff called anyway?" I asked while taking the vile from him and examining it more closely.

"It's called vervain," vervain, even the name sounds mystical and beautiful. "Do you have and jewelry that this could go in?"

I nodded and handed the vile back to him as I went to my dresser. I searched through my jewelry box in search of the perfect piece. As I searched, my brain ran at a million miles per hour. I still couldn't believe this was all real. I was terrified and yet curious at the same time. Terrified because of all the possibilities of getting killed or hurt. And yet curious because it's not everyday you find out vampires exist.

I couldn't find anything perfect enough for the vervain to go in. I was about to tell Stefan that when I remembered I was wearing my favorite necklace. It was a simple heart shaped locket with metallic designs around the center. I unclasped it and walked back over to Stefan.

"Will this do?" I asked as I handed it to him. He examined it first and the nodded.

I watched as he poured the vervain into the center of my necklace. He was trying to be careful and not touch it. When he finished, he closed it and handed it back to me.

"This will protect you as long as you wear it at all times," I put it back on and nodded.

"Thank you, for doing this I mean. It means a lot that you want to protect me as much as Elena,"

He nodded and said, "You're just as important as your sister is, and you don't deserve to be treated the way you have been by Damon. I promise I will try to keep him away from you as much as I possibly can,"

When he said this, I could see the determination in his eyes and posture. He would protect me, not just because of my sister but because he cares about me too.

"Thank you, Stefan, really. I won't take it off,"

He nodded and in a blink of an eye he was gone. I sighed and sat on my bed again. I picked up my sketch book and turned to a random page and began drawing again. For some reason, I started to draw Halloween and the scary part was, I was looking at a vampire.

**Sooooooooooo what do you guys think? Let me know and please review because I love hearing what you have to say:) I'll post a picture of the necklace in my profile for you guys to see:D**


	18. Bleeding Roses

A new day was all I could hope for. I wish I could wake up and pretend everything is normal, when I know it's not. I don't think anything will ever be the same again for Elena and me. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face. And it's not the handsome face that so many women probably fall for. No, I see the beast that's always hidden behind a striking face. It haunts me to no end. All I pray for is for the memories to somehow become locked away and stay there; and hopefully never come out. Though I know in my heart, it's too good to be true.

"Hey, Liz!" a voice called out. My thoughts stopped and I turned my head.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Come on, breakfast is ready," I figured it was Jenna calling me since she's the only one not distracted by all the mayhem around us.

"Alright, be right down," I called back.

I sighed and turned towards my mirror. I had slight bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I didn't even feel like fixing anything though. It's almost as if I've given up on the littlest things; I felt trapped and no one can help me.

I ran a brush through my hair, smoothing it down. I plastered a fake smile upon my lips and covered my neck. The bites were beginning to fade, but better to feel safe than sorry later on.

Once downstairs, I immediately was hit with the smell of breakfast. It made me smile for some reason, I guess it reminded me of the old days when my parents were alive.

"Morning," I said to Jenna.

"Good morning," she smiled, cup of coffee in her hand.

I smiled too and took a seat, "You're in a good mood today; what's got you all giddy?" I asked as I poured myself some juice.

"Can't I be in a god mood?"

I looked at her skeptically as I took a sip. "If I recall correctly, you were screaming and cursing at the TV last night." I remind her, her eyes grew wide and I smirked. "It was because of a certain TV news broadcast man by the name of Logan Fell," her face grew red and I laughed. I got up and began to serve myself.

"Well, th-, that's because I, I…." she stuttered out. This only made me laugh more.

"If I were you, I'd just stop talking right now," I shook my head and sat back down at the table.

She soon joined me and began to speak, "What if I told you that I'm not going to be home tonight because of a little get-together I'm going to,"

My eyes widened and I smirked. "You mean you got a date," I said slyly.

"I never said anything about a date," she said quickly. I could see the denial written all over her face.

"Oh come on Jenna, you and I both know you're a horrible liar so don't try to cover up," I warned her.

She sighed and finally said, "Alright fine, I am going on a date tonight, she announced proudly.

"With Logan Fell?" I guessed. At the moment she took a sip of coffee and then, lucky I and my big mouth became the victim of a spray of coffee.

"What makes you think it's with him?" she coughed out. I gave her a disgusted look first, while looking down at my use to be green shirt.

"Well the cursing and the screaming for starters, the constant name calling and the phone calls," I listed off, "shall I continue?" I asked her.

"I think that's enough," she said while getting up.

I continued to eat my breakfast, making occasional small talk with Jenna about her date.

"So how'd you like the food?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Well the food was good, I can't say much about the coffee though," I looked down at my shirt again. Splatters of coffee were everywhere, staining my shirt with brown everywhere.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she apologized.

"Eh, it happens." I stated. "It just gives me another spare shirt to paint in,"

She smiled and than a look of realization crossed her face. "I so totally forgot to tell you this and I can't believe I'm remembering now,"

"What is it?"

"There's going to be an art show downtown today, it's called 'Visions of the youth' or something like that; I can't remember the name right now. Anyway, it's for anyone with an artistic or created mind; and I think you should enter." She smiled widely at me.

"Uh thanks, but I don't think so," I said as I began to walk out of the kitchen.

I saw the smile drop from her face and quickly heard footsteps behind me.

"What'd you mean, you don't think so? Liz, you love art and you and everyone else knows that," she stated, even though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I do love art. It's my escape to paradise. But things change, and so do people.

"Yeah I know, but art to me is more of an escape than anything else. I mean, I only do it because it usually takes my mind off of things. I don't need to win a contest just to prove I can draw or paint. I mean, I know I'm good and so do the people in my life who're important to me do too. Isn't that's what's important anyway?"

"Yes, of course it is. But the people who do know you're great want to see you even do better things with your talents." Jenna came up to me and then hugged me. Feeling the moment, I hugged her back. "All we want is for you to be happy; and if painting or drawing is what makes you happy, then do it for the reasons you want to. But you shouldn't let your talents got to waste, the world deserves to know what you can do." with that she smiled and released me from her grip.

Her words began to sink in. I loved making people happy, but does my work really bring out the happiness in people? I shook my head and headed back up to my room. I changed my shirt and began to pace around. Jenna did have a point though: talents shouldn't go to waste, they deserved to be known.

But are my talents good enough to compete against? Surely there are other artists out there who are more than likely better than me.

I ran my hands through my hair. I quickly through it into a ponytail and went over to my closet. There, I took out a poster board sized canvas and an easel. I set them up near my bed and then went over to one of my drawers and pulled out my painting kit.

Once everything was set up, I began to come to life. I let mind soar with imagination, while my hand did the work. I completely lost myself within the painting. I didn't even know what the contest was looking for; I just did what I pleased.

After about half an hour, I was done. I sat back and looked at the picture in front of me. The sky was swirling with white and blue, the grass a luscious green; each blade of grass blowing in the wind. The silhouette of a young woman stood in the middle of the field. Her chestnut hair blowing with the wind, a pale white dress she wore. On her neck was a silver locket. In her hand, was a blood red rose. If you looked closely though, you could see little droplets of red.

"Bleeding rose," I whispered to myself. I smiled slightly, this is what the painting will be called.

I looked at the clock and silently cursed to myself. It was almost one in the afternoon and I didn't bother to ask Jenna when the show started. I quickly changed into something decent. And by decent, I mean a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black top. I let my hair down as I grabbed the painting and made my way downstairs.

On the way down, I nearly knocked Elena down. "Hey where're you going in such a hurry?" she asked, confused.

"Uh, there's an art show today at town hall, and I thought I'd see what's there," I answered as I began to tie up my shoes.

"Right, that's why you're carrying a painting around, and ironically you're on your way to an art show," she smirked.

"Alright fine, I'm going to put one of mine of display and see what people think," I huffed in annoyance as I made a grab for my keys. But before I could get to them, Elena snatched them from me. "Hey, give," I said with my hand outstretched.

"Nope, I'm going with you," she smiled and opened the door, letting herself out.

"Say what?" I asked, shocked. Elena usually never went to these things, even though I'm her sister and all.

When I got outside, she was already in the front seat of our car. Yes, we shared. When I got in the passenger's side, I still looked at her confused.

"Sis, I love you and all; but you really hate these things and you and I both know it," I pointed out as she backed out and pulled onto the street.

"Oh come on, you're my sister and this is important to you; and what kind of sister would I be if I wasn't there to support you?" I looked at her skeptically.

"Let me guess, this is a distraction for you isn't it?"

She was silent for a few moments before she nodded. "I need to stop thinking about him Liz, and I want to spend time with you because I feel like an awful sister for not being there for you, especially after what happened to you."

"You're not an awful sister, trust me. And besides, you got your share of weirdness and possible scarring for life too from Stefan; don't forget that. " I cut in.

"Thanks," she smiled, "But I was serious about the spending time part,"

"I know," I answered simply.

We arrived at town hall and there were already dozens of people setting up. Suddenly, I became very nervous. My hands started to shake as I unbuckled myself. Obviously, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Liz, you'll be great; I know you will. If anyone can make a statement with a painting it's you," Elena reached out and touched my arm, in a comforting way. I gave her a weak smile as I got out of the car.

The two of us made are way to the registration table. There, I signed myself up and the person gave me a section to put my painting on display. I wanted to run when I found out it would be in the center of the entire show.

Once we got there, I began to set up everything I needed. "Do you want anything to drink? I was gonna go get something," Elena asked.

I shook my head, I was too nervous to eat anything. Elena left, leaving me alone. I wrote down what the title of the painting was on a card that was given to me upon registration. After I finished setting up, I began to walk around.

I was amazed at all the artwork around me, everything was spectacular. From paintings to sculptures, I felt like I was in my own personal heaven right now. I went back to where my art was set up, and noticed a small crowd of people gathered around.

Curious, I made my way over to hear what people were saying.

"This is amazing,"

"Such detail in every brush stroke,"

"I wonder who the woman is in the center."

These comments made me grin widely. So people do like my work? Even if I don't know them, they still think it's good. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I was so nervous of what people would think of my art. Normally, I don't care what people think of me; but when it comes to my creations, I do care.

"Nice painting you got there,"

My heart froze. My skin shivered. I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that taunted me and that took things away from me. I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't look at him. After everything he did to me, I wanted to hate him. I wanted to never see him again. But there was a small part inside of me, which yearned to see his eyes one more time. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, I feel like every time he looks at me, he's looking into my soul. But, now I feel like he only looks at me with hunger; and a part of me knows I'm right.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Just came by to enjoy the show, you got a nice thing going on here you know that?"

I rolled my eyes, "What're you really doing here?"

"I mean seriously, there is so much depth right there that you have to look at it for a long time to see the hidden message," he examined my painting closer, a thoughtful look on his face. I knew though, that he was only pretending to be interested.

"And what message would that be?" I asked, deciding to play along. If I wanted to get rid of him, I had to play his game.

"Everyone is searching for something, and they will do anything to find it," he looked me in the eyes and I swear my heart jumped out of my body. He smirked, hearing the beat of my heart. Stupid vampire hearing.

"I don't think that's the message," I said and crossed my arms.

Damon began to walk away. I should've been happy, he was leaving me alone. But instead of staying where I was, I followed him.

"Oh, and what would the message be then, Liz?" he asked sarcastically.

"There is no message. Plain and simple," I said matter-of-factly.

"Ha, wrong," he began to walk faster and I had to pace myself to keep up with him.

"Oh, you think you know something I don't about the painting that I created?" I asked skeptically. Truth be told, I wanted to hear what he had to say. Not just cause I was curious but because I wanted to prove him wrong.

"Yes, I do. That painting represents how you feel," I stopped dead in my tracks and Damon strode right up to me. He began circling me, like I was his pray or something. "You feel lost and scarred after what happened. You don't know who to talk to other than your sister and even she doesn't know how you feel because she got the Stefan experience. No one knows what you went through, no one.

"You can't get what I did to you out of your mind. You want to forget but you know you never can. No one can take away or change what I did. And I don't regret it, I'm glad I drank from you. Because now, I know who to go for when I'm hungry," the last part he whispered in my ear.

I didn't move, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. Damon came down to the side of my head. I thought he was going to knock me out, take me somewhere where he could feed on me or possibly kill me. But nothing happened. In the last few moments, I could've sworn I felt him kiss the side of my head. But before I could last out at him, he was gone.

**Hey everyone, sorry it took awhile to update, but I wanted this chapter to be long for you guys. I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review please, I want to know what you guys thought of this chapter and if I get more reviews I'll update faster:D I promise.**

**Don't own anything, wish I did, but don't…..**

**Don't forget to review please**


	19. Haunted Part 1

**Thank you guys so so so so so much for the reviews:) it makes me really happy to see so many people like my story; and I won't let you down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only Liz**

My life seriously sucked, no pun intended. The art show was, to say the least, boring. My painting was considered to be the best pieces of work anyone has ever seen; so says the townspeople. After the Damon incident, my anxiety has sky rocketed. I'm afraid that he's going to be somewhere I won't think to find him, and then trap me in a corner and drink from me. The very thought gave me chills.

I didn't tell Elena about it though. I knew she would freak out and that's the last thing I wanted to happen. I mean, when you find out your boyfriend is a vampire; it really puts stress on your life.

The days went by quickly and Elena hadn't heard from Stefan and I hadn't heard anything from Damon; not that I care or anything.

Everything was turning out to be really hectic on my life. Jeremy is obsessed with finding Vicki, who is still a physco vampire on the run. But we didn't tell Jeremy the little vampire part. The last thing he needs is to get caught up in our drama.

"Hey, where're you going?" I asked as I saw Jer coming down the stairs.

"The police station; their organizing a search party for Vicki," he explained as he slipped on his shoes.

"Jeremy, you should leave something like that to the police, I'm sure their already under a lot of pressure to find her and the last thing they need is another person breathing down their necks," I explained as gently as I could. But I knew in my mind, that argument was about to break out.

"What, so I'm suppose to sit here and do nothing? No I'm not going to do that, Vicki deserves better than that," his voiced began to rise a little.

"No Jeremy, you're supposed to go to school and wait, wait till they find her because it's their job, not yours. If you want to help then the best thing for you to do is to wait."

"What if they don't find her?" he was beginning to lash out, I could feel it.

"They will," I said gently.

"You don't know that," he countered.

"And neither do you," I countered him back. "Look Jeremy, I don't want to fight with you right now. But please trust me on this one; leave it to the police to find her. All we can do is have faith,"

"You know your mouths moving, I hear words coming out of it but they're not really going through my head," he turned around and walked to the front door.

"Jeremy!" I called out, but he was already out the door.

I sighed and Elena came downstairs. "Hey,"

"Hey," I greeted back, but with a tone of annoyance laced in my voice.

"Let me guess, Jeremy?"

"Bingo we have a winner,"

"It's not your fault," she began

"Then whose is it Elena? I feel like we should have done something a long time ago and now it's coming to bite us in the ass,"

"Well that's karma for you,"

"Yeah, no kidding," I scoffed and the two if us head into the kitchen.

We ate breakfast in silence. Elena kept glancing over at me every couple of minutes and I stated to get suspicious.

"Okay," I crossed my arms as I leaned against the counter, "what gives?"

"What's you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Don't think I don't notice the little glances coming my way from you; I know you have something on your mind, so spill."

"Okay, so I've been thinking this morning," she began but I cut her off.

"That's never a good sign," I smirked as she sent a glare at me.

"I want to go see Stefan today," that wiped the smirk off my face. I so did not want to go over there, I'm not ready. "And I want you to come with me," she finished.

"Please tell me you're joking," but from the look on her face I could tell she was all serious. "Elena, I'm going to be completely honest with you; I don't want to go. I really don't want to be in the same room with a bunch of vampires,"

I cringed at the word.

"Liz I know you're scared, but sooner or later you are going to have to face your fears,"

"Why should I though? Do you really want Stefan to be a part of your life after what happened with Vicki?"

We found out, well I found out, a couple of days ago from Stefan that Vicki drank from a human. Which meant that she's now a vampire. Hard to believe right? I never truly liked Vicki, what with the bad influence she has on Jeremy, would any sister?

"I know it's a lot to take in, but whether we like it or not we're both a part of this now,"

"But we don't have to be," I tried to reason with her, but I know it would be difficult because once Elena sets her mind on something, she won't change her mind. "We can walk away from it, all of it right now,"

She looked like she was thinking about it but then said, "You're right Liz, we can walk away; but you and I both know we'll never forget."

She left the kitchen and I groaned, following her out to the car. We sat in silence as she drove the boarding house. When she pulled up she asked, "Are you coming?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?" I huffed and got out of the car with her.

We walked up to the front door and Elena knocked while I stayed back a little. Being here made me nervous I'll admit. The door ended up being unlocked and Elena helped herself in while I was a little reluctant to go inside.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to wait in the car," I didn't wait for a reply because I sprinted away from the house as fast as I could.

Once I was inside the car, I tried to calm my heart. It was racing and beating that I could even hear it.

"You should really get that checked out," a voice said. I gave a little shriek and looked over to see none other than Damon sitting in the driver's seat. "I'm sure a pounding heart that fast isn't a good sign," he smirked. I forgot he could hear my heartbeat. That's another thing that creped me out about him.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Just hanging out with my new friend," he drawled out the word friend.

"You and I both know we are not friends; so what do you really want?" I was starting to get annoyed with his games. I didn't know if he wanted to kill me or keep me alive.

"Can't I spend time with you? I mean what if I want to feel human like Stefan? He has Elena to make him feel and what do I have? Nothing, that's right, nothing. You're the closes thing I have to a human experience; and I want it, I want to feel human again. Spending almost two centuries hating someone makes you realize that you're really truly alone."

I looked over at him and could see honesty in his eyes. But then I glared at him as he broke into laughter.

"You have to admit, I was pretty convincing,"

"Well you've convinced me you're a serious jerk ass," I smirked in triumph as he glared at me.

We sat in silence for a few moments. It was rather uncomfortable. I didn't want to be near him let alone be alone with him. It's too early in the day to be dealing with this sort of stuff.

"I want to apologize for what I said the other day," he said suddenly. I looked over at him, confused.

"Oh you mean telling me that you won't feel any guilt if you killed me? Yeah I don't think that's something to be easily forgiven Damon," I began to get out of the car, but in a flash he was at my side, well my other side, and pushed me up against the door.

"Don't make me regret apologizing to you," he snarled in my face.

"You can apologize all you want but that doesn't mean I'll forgive you," I glared at him and I would've continued to glare had he not moved his hand to my face.

He began to caress my cheek very gently and I would've enjoyed it if he weren't so ignorant and self absorbed. I couldn't stop myself; I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I could see actual care in Damon's eyes. It made me smile a little.

"Do you forgive me now?" he asked in a low whisper. I would've said yes, but something in me told me not to.

"Nope," I whispered back and went back into the car. I slammed the door and locked everything so he couldn't get back in.

"You can deny it all you want Liz, but you know you feel something for me," I didn't look out the window, because if I did I would see the smirk that I wanted to smack right off his face.

One minute he's sweet and caring, and the next he is a total ass who is so full of himself. It made me sick to my stomach how he acts. I knew that he acted like this with almost everyone, but I couldn't help but feel he did this to only piss me off; and only me. Great, now I sound self absorbed. He was right about one thing though, I do feel something with him. Whether it's hate or compassion I didn't know. But I do have strong feelings for him. Maybe it's sympathy or something. Thinking about this made me get a headache.

**Hi guys, sorry it's not as long as you probably wanted it to be; I've been way too busy with school and such. But I hope you liked it and leave me a review so I know that you did like it:)**


	20. Haunted Part 2

**Do not own VD, only Liz**

**Review please :)**

After the whole Damon thing, I went back to the front steps of the boarding house. I was debating with myself whether or not to go in. I was still a little shaken up over what happened between Damon and I. well I was more confused than shaken. Ignoring the unease feeling in my stomach, I pushed the front door open and stepped inside.

I didn't know where anyone was so I wandered around, looking at the various items that decorated the walls. The boarding house was quite beautiful when I thought about it. Everything was so old and delicate. So much history was written within these walls.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt breathing down my neck. I whirled around and came face to face with Vicki.

I clutched my chest and tried to control my heart. She looked like the same Vicki, but I knew what she really was. It's scary to think that she's a vampire now. I mean, this was a girl I've known for half my life.

"Hey Vicki, I didn't know you were there," I answered as calmly as I could.

"So what else is new, a person don't notice me all the time. Why would you of all people notice me?" she replied rather nastily.

"No, that's not what I mean-"

"I know what you meant Liz, but I just don't care what you have to say," she walked off just like that, leaving me standing in the middle of the living room with my mouth agape.

Well, that was rather rude. Here I try being nice and look where it got me. I felt awkward just standing in the middle of the hallway. I roamed around for a bit, continuing to look at the highly decorated walls. On the wall to the far left stood a grandfather clock. I didn't have time to relish in its beauty because of the time.

"Oh crap," I muttered to myself. I didn't know what part Elena was in this maze of a house, but if I don't find her then we'll be late for school.

"Hey, Elena!" I shouted out to no one in particular. "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" I shouted/reminded her.

It was a few seconds before I heard a faint response, "Okay! Give me a couple of more minutes." She answered beck.

I sighed and walked back out to the car. When I got to the car, I leaned up against the back and closed my eyes, trying to relax. All this stress was really starting to worry me. What would happen to Jeremy now that Vicki is a vampire? What about all the people Elena and I care about? Will Vicki hurt them?

All these questions made my anxiety rise. Breathing in and out, I got out my sketchpad from my bag and a pencil. Very smoothly I began to draw. It's times like these that I'm thankful for this stress reliever. I began to sketch a silhouette in what looked like a back lot of some type. The figure was holding something; I couldn't tell what it was.

When I finished, I looked at the drawing in utter confusion. What the hell was this? It completely mind boggled me to no end.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting," Elena's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh it's fine, don't worry about it," I closed my sketchpad and put it back in my bag before she could look at the picture.

"You okay? You seem kind of out there, if you know what I mean," she observed. Oh no, I didn't want her to notice my somewhat disturbed features at the moment. The last thing I need is for my sister, who worries about everyone but herself, to worry about me.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I reassured her. Although, I was lying straight through my teeth.

"Come on, we don't want to be late,"

We got in the car and were off to school within minutes. The entire car ride was silent. I admit, I was somewhat curious as to what happened on Elena's part, but I knew better then to ask. When we got to school, everything was decorated. I had almost forgotten that it was Halloween. Inside was just as decorated, fake arms sticking out of lockers, cobwebs hanging everything. This year, everyone went all out.

"I'll meet you by your locker," I said to Elena.

"Okay, see you soon,"

I nodded off as she walked away. I began to get my books when my mind drifted to the picture again. I knew that it was going to bother me for the rest of the day.

"Okay, I have your costume right here," a bubbly, cheerful voice said breaking my train of thought. I turned to see Caroline holding three bags.

"Seriously? Caroline you know I probably won't even show up tonight, right?" I exasperated to her.

"Which is why I am making you go. You need to learn how to have fun again and not be trapped in your room and draw all day. And don't even try to deny it because I know that is what you do," she warned me with a pointed finger.

The girl knew me too well and it kind of scared me a bit.

I smiled though, despite that I wanted to protest. "Alright, alright, I'll go tonight,"

"Yay!" she cheered.

"But I consider this kidnapping,"

"Oh will you relax and here, I know your size and took the liberty of picking out your costume for you," she handed me the bag and I cautiously took it from her.

"Okay, how did you know that I'd end up saying yes to this?"

"Like I said I know you and with a little begging and all I figured you'd say yes in the end," she smirked proudly of her work.

I peered inside the bag and brought out the garments hung on the hanger. It was a short dress with different shades of green everywhere. A corset like drawing was the front and back middle. The sleeves were made of thin material and a light forest green color. The dress itself went above my knees and looked as if it was going to hang loosely.

"Okay, what is this suppose to be?" I asked.

"Well I figured since you have the earthy vibe, that you could go with this. I mean look at all the shades of green here, I mean it's not completely hideous puke green or anything like that but it will look great on you" she beamed.

"Yeah, what exactly is this?"

"Well it could either be a forest fairy or a forest nymph; either way it's all woodsy and forest."

"Caroline this doesn't seem like me," I began o protest but she shushed me by putting her hand over my mouth.

"That is exactly what Halloween is about; not being you. Come on, you and I both know that this will look absolutely sexy on you and maybe you can finally catch the eyes of some of the guys here," she smirked.

"Oh please tell me we are not back on that subject," I whined as we began to walk down the hall.

"Of course we are! Liz, I love you but you need to get some,"

My entire face began to heat and up and I'm pretty sure it turned a blood red color.

"Caroline, can we please not talk about my nonexistent sex life,"

"Exactly Liz! You don't have a sex life and you seriously need to get one. And in that outfit you are sure to grab the attention of some hot guy tonight," she smirked proudly as I groaned loudly.

"There's no way of me getting out of this is there?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p'.

I groaned so loud that some bystanders turned in our direction. Caroline and I continued to walk down the hall.

"So what're you being then?" I questioned.

"That is a surprise for tonight," she had a twinkle in her eye and it made me worry a little. "Do you know what Elena is wearing tonight? I don't want to clash costumes,"

"I don't think she's going tonight, she'll probably be hanging out with Stefan,"

"Yeah, riding on his white to his castle," she sighed dramatically.

"Don't be bitter, it promotes wrinkles," I smirked as she glared. While we were walking she rubbed her forehead which made me laugh.

Throughout the day, my mind drifted just about everywhere. I couldn't think straight. I was either worrying about Vicki or pondering over that stupid drawing of mine. When history came, I noticed Stefan wasn't in class and neither was Elena. I wanted to yell at someone. She probably ditched the moment I went to my locker. And Stefan probably never even showed up. Great, just great. Elena was my ride home and now I'm probably going to have to hitch a ride or just walk.

At the end of the period I went to my locker to grab my books for my next class when I saw Elena leaning up against my locker.

"Hey,"

"Hey, where were you?' I questioned as I put in my combination.

"I went back to the boarding house," she stated obviously.

"Wait, what? Why would you go back there?"

"I'm worried about Vicki, she wants to see Jeremy," that made me stop. If she came anywhere near him she might not be able to control herself. And then who know what'll happen.

"Well she can't see him," I stated.

"I know, that's what I told her right before she threatened me,"

"Wait, she threatened you?' I asked in disbelief.

"It's nothing, I'm fine now," she waved it off as we began walking.

"Nothing? Elena she threatened you, did you at least tell Stefan?"

"Yeah, he said she was on edge because of her personality when she was alive," she whispered the last part so no one would hear.

"He's probably right, but sill, are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. Anyway, what's with the shopping bag?" she looked down and noticed the bag Caroline had given me early today.

"Caroline," was all I said. A look of realization crossed over her face and she made an o shape with her mouth. "Yeah, I'm not too happy about it either,"

"So you're going to the Halloween part tonight?"

"More like being forced to go, she's convinced that I need to find a boyfriend or something,"

"Well, she is right in some way,"

"Oh please don't tell me you're siding with her,"

"I'm not siding with anyone Liz, I just want you to do what makes you happy,"

We walked the rest of the way to my class and by the time I got there, the bell had rung. The rest of the day flew by like that. Now I was in my room looking at the costume that Caroline picked out for me. I was debating on what to do with my hair and makeup. I decided to go with the fairy look instead of the nymph. So here I was, thinking on what to do. Caroline was picking up so I didn't have any time to waste.

I curled my hair loosely and pinned it back with some pearl bobby-pins; it was a half up half down look. As for makeup, I went with a very light forest green eye shadow for my lid, a darker green for my crease and I accented it with another green under my eyebrows. Very lightly, I put some of the eye shadow under my waterline to give a more dramatic affect but still keeping it simple. I put mascara and eyeliner on and painted lips in a very light pink lip-gloss. I put the costume on and I had to admit, Caroline did know my size and know what would look good on me. The dress' corset fit perfectly around my body. I had to tighten it a lot for it to fit my small figure. The sleeves were nice and loose but still fitted nicely. The dress itself did actually come about two inches above my knees.

When I looked in the mirror, it was like looking into a different world. I looked so different it was somewhat scary.

"Hey Liz!" Jeremy called from downstairs. "Caroline's here,"

"Okay, I'll be right down," I shouted back. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror and at last minute sprayed some body glitter all over my arms and legs.

I made my way downstairs and stopped at the last step to get a good look at Caroline's costume. She was a witch, or more like a slutty witch. But other than the strapless top, the shortness of the outfit, she looked really pretty.

"Oh, my god! I told you that you would look hot," she smirked as I came down the last step.

"Oh don't start, I'm probably going to be freezing all night,"

"Well then we'll just have to get a nice guy to warm you up," she smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the front door.

"Wait, I got to get my phone," I protested but it was no use we were already out the door.

We got to the school and everything was so festive, it made me kind of queasy. Looking at all the fake blood and dismembered body parts was not something I'd like to be doing with my night.

"Aren't you glad I made you come?' Caroline squealed with excitement.

"Ecstatic," I said sarcastically.

We walked around for a while, doing nothing really until we met with Bonnie; she too was dressed as a witch.

"Okay, why do you two get to be the big bad witches while I'm stuck being the cute fairy," I fake pouted. We were by the punch table now, just drinking and Bonnie pretended to be stirring a cauldron.

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Bonnie asked.

"It's cause you are the innocent one of the group," Caroline put in, "and besides, you're innocent now but after I'm done with you, you'll be bad enough that every guy in school will want you,"

Tyler came up to us with two cups. He was shirtless but wore a cape; I wondered what the hell he was suppose to be?

"Cider, for the ladies? It's a Lockwood special,"

Bonnie groaned and quickly declined, "No way, last year I was hungover till Thanksgiving,"

Caroline took one of the cups from Tyler's hands and said, "Well I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with," she declared.

"And I will join you," I said as I took the other cup from his hands. All three of them gave me disbelieving looks. "What?"

"Elizabeth Gilbert, since when do you drink? Or go anywhere near alcohol?" Tyler questioned.

"Ever since I decided to stop being the innocent one," I smirked as I brought the cup to my lips and drank. It intensely burned my throat but I managed to keep it down.

"Sounds like a plan," Tyler, Caroline and I all clinked glasses and drank together.

We drank together for a while and I was starting to feel the effects. My head started to pound immensely. I somehow managed to wander off on my own and ended up in the school. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and spun around. I came face to face with Elena.

"Oh gosh, you scared the crap out of me," I laughed.

"Hey, I've been calling you for a while now," she sounded concerned, what else is new.

"Yeah I left my phone in my room, bad me," I laughed drunkenly.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked incredulously.

"Let me think about that one," I paused and put a thinking look on my face, "yes I have," I smirked and she groaned.

"Okay Liz, you need to listen to me, I need you to go home now," she grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her directly. It was then that I noticed she was dressed as a nurse.

"I thought you said you weren't coming," I accused her.

"I didn't know I was coming here either until an hour ago but that is beside the point, Vicki is here,"

My blood ran cold; I felt like I was trapped in a closet and began to hyperventilate.

"She's here, now?"

"Yes, and I want you to go home now so that you're safe; I'm gonna find Jeremy and hopefully convince him too,"

"Wait Jeremy is here too? You know he only came here to find her and if he finds her there is not telling what she'll do to him,"

"I know Liz, but listen to me and leave now,"

"I'm not going to leave now that I know she's here and so is Jeremy, I don't want to be to one that always has to hide,"

Elena sighed and shook her head before grabbing my arm and dragging me away with her. "Stay close," she instructed.

However, the exact opposite happened. Somewhere through the crowd of people, Elena lost her grip on me. So now here I was in the middle of the hallway with a bunch of people. I somewhat stood there awkwardly for some time before I decided to move away. I went outside and breathed in the fresh air. Being inside the school with so many people made it hard to breathe.

"Well, don't you look innocent," a voice said, more like whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and came face to face with Damon's smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to enjoy the show," his eyes raked all over my body. "You're doing a good job of keeping everyone entertained."

"I charge per minute," I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Oh, so little miss goody has jokes," he blocked my way, "I like that in a woman," he smirked and took my hand in his.

I pulled my hand away from his and gave him a repulsive look. "I'm not one of your play things Damon,"

"Well here is where you're wrong, you slept in my bed, I fed on your blood, I say that pretty much makes you mine,"

"I'm not property to be bought,"

He began to rub my shoulders in a very seductive way, "That's where you're wrong," he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and wanted to sigh out loud, but I didn't want to give him that pleasure.

"No, this is where I'm right," I broke from his grasp and began to walk away.

I began to speed walk through the crowd of people but it was pointless because as soon as I got away, Damon appeared right in front of me.

"I could expose you right now," I threatened.

"Do it, I dare you,"

I was tempted, but I kept my mouth close. That brought a smirk to his face.

"Sweet, little innocent Liz," he began. "Love you in that costume, a fairy right?"

"Ugh, get a life Damon," I groaned and moved away from him, but he just followed me like a little puppy.

"I had a life over a hundred years and look at me now, living the dream,"

"And what dream is that? Make everyone around you suffer and push them away so you end up alone for the rest of eternity," I challenged him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You catch on very quickly," he commented.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out how you act," I turned to leave and this time he didn't follow me.

I walked around for a while until I ended up near the back of the school where the buses were kept. I heard noises coming from behind one of the buses.

"Ow," I heard Jeremy's voice.

I began to panic and rushed over to see Vicki and Jeremy, she was licking blood off of her fingers.

"Vicki," I called to get her attention. She turned to me and I could see the vampire in her take over. "You have to leave him alone, if you want what's good for him you will leave him alone now,"

She only smirked and captured Jeremy's lips in a kiss, but as soon as she did she began to feed off of him. I rushed over and tried to pry her off of him, but as soon as I did she snarled at me. I didn't back down though and I continued to get her away. She finally snapped though and shoved me up against one of the buses.

"Vicki, stop!" I heard Jeremy yell.

Vicki had me by my neck, my feet were off the ground and I was gasping for air. She then showed her vampire face again as she leaned down towards my neck. I began to panic in fear but all my emotions became numb as she sank her teeth into my neck. I screamed in pain as I felt the blood leaving my body.

"Vicki, no!" I heard Elena shout.

She stopped her feeding and glared at her. Elena had a huge piece of wood and charged at Vicki, but Vicki was faster and stronger. She threw Elena into a pile of trash. Vicki was about to lunge at Elena but Stefan intervened just in time to push her away. I held my bleeding neck as I made my way over to Jeremy.

"Come on, we have to get inside," I said.

"But Vicki," he protested.

"No Jeremy, now," I said in a raspy voice. I was losing a lot of blood I could tell. I felt so weak.

Vicki pushed Stefan away and hid under one of the buses. We all looked at each other in fear. I looked at Elena and could see se was hurt.

"Go, get inside now," Stefan instructed all of us.

Elena and I grabbed Jeremy and pulled him towards the door, but we weren't fast enough. Before we could do anything though, Vicki seized Jeremy and threw him to the ground. She then grabbed me and twisted my arm and I heard a sickening pop that made me cry out if pain. After she was done with me though, she grabbed Elena and bit into her neck. Elena screamed so loud as Vicki drank from her neck. Suddenly it stopped though; I looked up to see Vicki with a wooden board through her chest.

I cradled my arm to my chest as I watched Vicki fall to the floor dead. I began to cry as I watched the entire thing. I don't know if I was crying for Jeremy or Matt, but I was crying. The peculiar thing though, was that this all seemed familiar.

Jeremy went into hysterics as Stefan pulled him away from the scene. I heard him call Damon asking for his help. I only stared at Vicki's body, not moving. Elena knelt next to her body as I continued to not move.

"You should go," a voice said. I looked up to see Damon. "I got this,"

"How can you say it like that?" I questioned through my tears.

"You confuse me with someone who has sympathy," he said while looking down at the body.

Elena and I stood up and began to yell at him, "This is all your fault," she said.

"None of this matters to me,"

"How could it not matter? People die around you, it matters and you know it," I said as I went to punch him with my good arm but he caught it right before I could get him.

"You need to leave, your wounds are bad," he looked at me with somewhat concern as he gazed at my neck. "You need to leave now," he said more forcefully.

I glared at him as Elena steered me away. We walked back around the school until we were stopped my Matt. I couldn't look at him, knowing that his sister is now dead. I let Elena do the talking.

"I'm going to the hospital," I announced as we got to the car.

"That's probably a good idea, your arm doesn't look good." She said honestly.

"Would you mind dropping me off first," she nodded and we got into the car and drove to the hospital.

When we pulled into the parking lot I got out and said, "go home and make sure Jeremy is okay; after tonight…. I'm really worried," I said.

"I know me too, are you sure you're going to be alright?" she questioned, concerned.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me just make sure Jeremy is fine,"

I went through the emergency entrance and admitted myself. I sat for a good ten minutes before I was able to see a doctor. Thankfully I was given a pair of clothes to change into considering my costume was covered in blood. My neck was stitched and my arm was dislocated. When they put it back in, it hurt like hell. They said I was lucky it wasn't broken. I simply smiled and nodded.

"We want you to stay overnight for observation," one of the nurses said.

"Oh, um"

"That won't be necessary," a voice interrupted.

The nurse and I turned to see Damon leaning against the door frame looking at me.

"And who are you?" the nurse asked.

"Family friend," he said simply. I wanted to roll my eyes and groan so badly but I refrained from doing so.

"Well she's lost a lot of blood and it's a protocol that we-"

"She's fine, she can go home anytime she wants and that will tonight, and she will be going home with me," I thought at first he was threatening her but then I realized he was compelling her.

The nurse turned to me with a smile and said, "you're all fine and you can go home tonight," she left the room, leaving me alone with Damon.

"How're you feeling?" he asked as he came over to me.

"Like you care," I scoffed.

"Well then miss attitude, excuse me for trying to be nice," he faked being hurt.

"Damon, you are the last person I want to see tonight and you and I both know that nice isn't a word you're familiar with," I grabbed my stuff and continued to think about what happened tonight. Something was so familiar, like it had already happened before.

"Here let me take that for you," he took the bag my costume was in and held it for me.

"Thanks," it was an awkward silence for about a few seconds before I had to break it. "Do you know how Jeremy is doing?"

"He should be fine, your sister asked me to make him forget,"

"She what?" I turned to him, surprised and shocked.

"She didn't want him to go through the pain of losing someone all over again," he stated as we walked through the hospital.

"But those are his memories, what right does she have to take them away from him?"

"You got me," unfortunate I do.

We were quite the rest of the way until we got to the parking lot.

"You're awfully quite," he commented.

"Can you blame me?" I asked skeptically.

"No not really," he answered honesty. "But seriously, you look like you're thinking hard about something,"

"It's just this whole situation, it seems so familiar,"

He looked at me puzzled, "What'd you mean," he put his hand on my good arm and I didn't even bother to remove it.

"I think I knew Vicki was going to die tonight,"

**Hey guys, I made this chapter extra long just for you guys and I hope you like it. I know this is a cliffhanger and it's going to leave you wondering what's going to happen next, and I promise that it's going to get epic soon. I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think; I really want to know so please review :)**


	21. Falling Into The Shadows

I had hope that this was all a bad dream. Sadly, I was wrong. Everything that has happened to my sister and I just doesn't seem real, and yet it is. I keep hoping, wanting, to wake up and realize that I dreamt this entire situation and tell Elena about it and have her laugh with me. I wanted to wake up and everything to be normal again. I wanted my life back, but I know now that there is no turning back.

I felt such tremendous guilt for not telling anyone about what I knew. But I knew that they would think little of me and just say I was too stressed or worried about everything. Truth be told, I was stressed and worried but that still didn't wipe away the feeling that I had gotten. It was odd, almost like a dream, a dream that I've had before but knew that it never happened.

So now here I was, locked in my room just staring at the wall. Damon had dropped me off over an hour ago but I had made no intention to move from my position. I did change from the hospital clothes to my regular pajamas. I didn't look anyone in the eye when I walked into the house. Elena went against what I wanted, taking Jeremy's memories of Vicki away.

Just her name made my guilt worsen.

I didn't know what to do anymore, I just feel so guilty about everything. What's there left for me to do?

**Damon's P.O.V**

Once I knew she was safe, I left. For over an hour I watched her in the shadows, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. Once I knew she wouldn't try anything, I finally left. The drive back to the boarding house had me pondering. How could Liz know that Vicki was going to die tonight? No one could possibly know that. Only witches or something like that could tell the future; and Liz was most certainly not a witch. God if she were a witch I would have to start liking those things. The very thought made me shudder in utter disgust.

I walked into the house, still thinking. I hadn't even noticed baby bro waiting for me in the living room.

"Damon," he started though I ignored him. I poured myself some bourbon and took a sip of it. "Damon we need to talk," I continued to ignore him, "Damon!"

"I heard you the first time," settling the glass in my hand I walked towards the fireplace, staring into the mesmerizing flames. "Alright, let's hear it," I took another sip, "I'm waiting,"

"What you did to Vicki was the most selfish, manipulative things I've ever seen come from you. What was the point of turning her if you knew she would end up dead?"

"Simple Stefan: boredom," I said simply.

"Boredom?" he seethed in rage.

"Yeah, I was bored and decided to have a little bit of fun," I turned to him and could see the rage in his eyes; it was as clear as a bright sky.

"You've toyed with people's minds and I was willing to forgive on that account, but toying with the lives of people, that's where you stop," he said sternly. I went to pour myself another drink but before I could Stefan smacked that bottle out of my reach, affectively smashing it into pieces. The liquid staining the carpet with shards of glass everywhere.

"Well, looks like I need another bottle,"

"You think this is funny? Because of you now the entire town is going to wonder what the hell happened to Vicki,"

"Oh relax, we follow the same story that precious little Elena told us to plant in her baby bro's head: she left town," I said like that. It was a good plan, couldn't have thought of a better one.

"And how long will people believe it for, huh?"

"Oh give or take a few months maybe a year; they'll start wondering when she doesn't come home, ever." I smirked slightly at the last part.

Obviously Stefan saw it, "You think this is funny?"

"Actually I find it hilarious," I walked over to the table where all the other drinks were, scanning for what looked good.

"Why is it that everything with you that involves death you find amusing?"

I looked at him, "Did you really just ask that question?"

"Yes, and I think I deserve an answer,"

"Hmmmm, maybe some other time," I answered as I finally found a bottle of whiskey and began to pour myself some.

"No Damon, we talk about this now or-"

I cut him off, "Or what? You'll kill me? You've had some opportunities and we both know that you can't do it. Face it, you can't kill your own brother," I took a sip and watched him carefully.

"One day I will though, you won't see it coming and when it does happen I'll finally be ridden of you," he walked away after that but before he left the room he said, "and maybe I'll finally be happy,"

I snorted into my drink as he walked off. Happy, yeah right. He'll never be happy; all he ever does is broad over the past and whatnot. All this Stefan thinking was making me sick to my stomach. I tossed the rest of my drink into the fire and watched it flare up.

My mind ran back to Liz. For some reason I couldn't get that little twin out of my head. Tonight I never saw her look so vulnerable. She was scared, that's for sure; and I wasn't the one that made her scared, what's up with that? Great, now it sounds like I care. Like that'll ever happen. Nothing more than a woman, a hot woman, but she's a woman with a secret. A secret that's got me curious.

**Liz's P.O.V**

Its official, last night was the worse night of my life. I laid in bed, pondering over everything. I didn't want to stay in bed and mop and feel sorry for myself. Last night though, reminded me too much of my parents deaths. And now I'm thinking of how they'll be no funeral for Vicki. I ran my hand through my hair and went into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection and thought.

Did I really now that Vicki was going to die last night? It seemed all too familiar and that's what's been scaring me. I told Damon, hoping that he could have a possible answer, but he only dropped me off without a word. Still, an answer or at least a theory would've been nice. But all I got was silence as he drove off last night.

I went downstairs only to find that no one was in sight. I saw a note next to the fruit bowl and picked it up.

_Liz,_

_ Went out for a while to run some errands. Took Jeremy with me and Elena went to Stefan's._

_Jenna_

Great, I have to whole house to myself I thought sarcastically. I sighed and began to make myself breakfast, which was only a bowl of cereal.

I couldn't get the images of last night out of my head and my body still hurt like hell from being thrown down constantly and my arm hurt. I refused to take the pain killers they gave me because I didn't want them. The door rang and I put my bowl in the sink and went to answer it.

Although when I opened the door I really wished I could've shut it right there in his face.

"Won't you invite me in? Oh wait, that's already been taken care of," he smirked as he stepped inside.

"What're you doing here Damon?" I wanted to cross my arms but my sling prevented me from doing so.

"Came to check up on you; well more like Stefan forced me to come here while he comforted your sister,"

I scoffed, "Should've guessed that'd be the case."

"You know me so well," he leaned against the banister as he looked me up and down. I realized that I was in my pajamas which were only short shorts and a loose t shirt. "Nice pj's by the way,"

"Go to hell," I groaned and wanted to burry my head in something deep.

The smirk that makes so many women fall for him was plastered onto his perfect face.

"Well if I did, you wouldn't certainly be there now would you?" he walked off into the kitchen with me trailing behind him.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he had a sad expression on his face but I could see the humor in his eyes.

"Trying but failing,"

"Oh she's got jokes; I like that in women,"

"Too bad it's not gonna be me," I stated seriously.

"And why not?" he said as he sauntered over to me.

He towered over me as he started into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat as he began to rub my good arm. I shivered at his gentle touch and I knew he was enjoying my vulnerability. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me being under his control.

I broke free of his grip and made my way to the other side and leaned against the counter.

"You and I both know that I'm not your type Damon,"

He walked over towards me and trapped me beneath him. "And what would my type be," he whispered into my ear.

"You want someone whose feisty, who'll do anything you say, won't back talk to you and basically satisfies your needs," I stated the obvious.

"You forgot sexy and good in bed," he whispered seductively.

"Way to ruin a somewhat moment," I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from him, although I already missed his body on top of mine.

Great, now I sound like a hopeless romantic.

"Hey, I try," he smirked and pulled himself a chair and gestured for me to take one as well. I was a little reluctant at first but I obliged, since I live here anyway.

"So, did you really come all this way to torment me?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"Why yes, I missed are little bonding time,"

"Can you try to be serious for once?" I asked, but already knowing he would answer with some witty comeback.

"Yeeeaaah, I tried that a while ago, just wasn't my style," he drawled out.

"Then what is your style then?" I challenged. He got me riled up a bit and now I wanted to try and beat him at his own game.

"Well it's to be stylish and sexy and just all around drop dead gorgeous," he smirked at me.

"You know that's not what I meant,"

"I know," he answered instantly.

A moment or two passed of just silence and it was awkward, well for me, for the most part. Damon just kept staring at me and I was doing everything to avoid his gaze. If I did look at him, I would regret it and he would enjoy it and then I'd want to punch him, and that would not be a good idea.

"Could you please no stare at me," I told him, well more like demanded.

"I like what I see though," he said simply and then I did look at him. For once he didn't have that smirk but had a genuine smile on his face. I was shocked at first but then I regained my composure.

"Well then take a picture then, because this is all that you'll ever see,"

He reached for his phone and I sat there with my mouth agape. He got his phone ready but I moved away before he could actually take a picture.

"What? You said take a picture," he looked at me with wide eyes while I stood away from him.

"I didn't think you would actually try though,"

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises," he got up too and stood in front of me once more.

"And are any of those surprises good?" I raised my eyebrows as he put on a 'thinking' face.

"Why don't we find out?" he leaned down and before I had time to react I slapped him in the face before his lips could touch me.

The slap was out of impulse. I didn't mean to do it but it just sort of slipped out. I guess it was for all those times he hit on me and made fun of me. I had to stifle a giggle from the look on his face. It was of utter shock and confusion.

"Go ahead, laugh, then see what happens next," he somewhat threatened as he held his face.

I couldn't help myself and I laughed. "You have to admit, you deserved it."

"For what, trying to kiss you?"

"Yes, exactly that; I don't want and form of physical contact with you."

"Well you can't deny this, you know you feel some sort of attraction towards me," he leaned over me and tried to lean in again when we heard the door open and Jenna's voice fill the air.

Before I could even blink, he was gone. I stood there, frozen in place.

"Hey Liz, you're up late," Jenna said as she and Jeremy entered the kitchen.

What the hell just happened?


	22. 162 Candles Part 1

Someone once said that if you life, the guilt will come back to haunt you and eventually bite you in the ass. I didn't like lying, I never did, but I knew that for this particular situation, it's the only option we have. And when I mean 'we', I mean Elena and Stefan. They feel it's the best thing we can do right now, since the sheriff's department won't be able to find Vicki's body, saying that she left town is the most logical reasoning we have.

"Did Vicki say where she was going or if she was planning on leaving?" Sheriff Forbes began to question me. I was sitting in front of her desk, being questioned on the disappearance of Vicki. I was told by Damon earlier that he took care of the body a couple of days ago; I didn't ask any questions though, I just left it at that.

"No, none; though Vicki had been acting strange the last couple of days," I answered honestly, or as honest as I could.

"What'd you mean strange?" the sheriff asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Like she was weirded out by everything and all paranoid; it was like she was on a permanent high but it was worse than usual. She started acting all freaked out and all."

"And did that seem normal to you?" she persisted.

"No, she seemed different; I mean really different, she kept pushing all of us away. And that's not just Vicki in all honesty." Truth be told, that was a total lie. As far as I knew Vicki never did ask for help from anyone.

"Has she tried to contact you?"

"No, and I don't think she will in all honesty. I'm not on her favorites list because she kind of pushed Jeremy towards drugs and Elena and I were not particularly happy about that. Elena and I both urged Jeremy to stay away from her but when he didn't listen, we confronted her about it. She freaked and didn't listen. That's the last I saw of her and had any contact with her,"

"So you really believe that Vicki's left town?"

"Yes,"

After that she told me I could go and send in Elena. When I met her out in the hallway I gave her a nod and she gave me one too. I made my way outside of the building and welcomed the fresh air. I made my way over to a bench and sat down; silently cursing myself. I brushed my dark wavy hair out of my face. I looked around, people watching; envying them for having normal lives.

"Hey," I heard Elena's voice say. I looked up and she was there.

"Everything go okay?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, the sheriff didn't suspect anything I don't think,"

"I don't know if I should be relieved or not about that," I crossed my arms and we began to walk slowly over to where Jenna had parked her car.

"Trust me I know how you feel,"

We walked slowly in silence for a few moments before I interrupted. "So how's it going with Stefan?"

"Honestly, it's not. I don't think it's such a good idea for me to be with him, Liz."

After everything we've just been through, I think Elena deserves all the happiness she can get and I believe the Stefan is the one who can give her that happiness.

"Elena does he make you happy?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you like spending time with him?"

'Well, yeah but-"

"And do you love being with him?"

"Yes, so what's your point?" I stopped her and made her look at me, eye to eye.

"My point, dear sister, is that you have all of the qualifications of being in love with Stefan Salvatore and you're denying it because of everything that's happened in the last few days."

"Oh come on Liz, I am not in love with him,"

"There you go again trying to deny your true feelings for him; you can't let this just slip through your fingers. Stefan is a good guy, anyone can see that and if you let him come then you're so stupid,"

She looked at me after I gave my little speech. I waited for a reply and after a few seconds I got one.

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?" not the answer I was hoping for.

"Since I came to the realization that I am doomed to be forever alone,"

She laughed and linked her arm through mine and led us over to Jenna's car. "You're not forever alone,"

"Oh yes I am and I have come to accept it,"

"Since when did you become so dramatic too?"

We reached the car and I was about to open the door when I turned to her, "You really expect me to answer that?"

She shook her head and pushed me inside. The ride home was silent, mostly because Elena and I knew what Jenna and Jeremy didn't. When we got back home I immediately went up to my room. I began pacing around a bit, trying to settle my nerves. After a finally calmed down I sat down on my bed with my sketch pad in my lap. I brushed my long dark waves over my shoulder and began to concentrate.

I began with a light stroke of charcoal and then added more color. The final piece was of a girl with long hair and dark eyes. She was standing in an ally, slightly hurt but still standing.

I stared at the picture a little while longer, "weird," I muttered.

I felt like getting away from everything and wanted to go out. I ended up deciding on going to the Grill and wanted to see if Elena wanted to tag along. After this morning, we both needed to get out.

I knocked on her door and when I hear a faint 'come in', I barged right in.

Elena was lying in bed with the covers pulled on top of her. "Hey what're you doing in bed?"

"Avoiding the world," she answered. I sat down next to her while she continued to stay down.

"More like avoiding someone," I gave her a pointed look and she sighed. "Come on, I'm going to the Grill and you my dear, are coming with me,"

"Liz I really don't feel like going anywhere today, or doing anything for that matter."

"And I suppose staying in bed all day is going to make all your troubles go away?"

"Yes,"

"Nope, wrong answer, no get your ass moving," I stood up and when she didn't movie I crossed my arms over my chest and gave her a look.

"Liz please, I just don't want to today," I knew she had been through a lot, but hell so have I. And here I am going out and not spending my day trapped within my covers.

"Alright but next time I will drag you out, and I don't care if you'll be in your pajamas or not," I warned her. She laughed and shook her head, "Looking forward to it sis,"

"See ya," I waved as I left her room.

On my way out I ran into Jeremy, he had his sketchpad out.

"Hey you mind if I borrow some of your drawing pencils?" he asked.

"Wait, you're sketching again? That's great Jer," I patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah and I'm all out of mine so I was wondering if…"

"Oh go right ahead there on my desk, feel free to help yourself," I smiled.

"Thanks,"

I watched him leave and couldn't wipe the smiled off my face. This change was going to be for the better, I could feel it.

I made my way to the Grill and sat myself down at an empty table. I had brought a book just in case I'd gotten bored. As I was reading, I heard the chair across from me move. I didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"What're you doing here Damon?" I asked as I continued to read.

"Checking in on my favorite twin," he smirked like it was the obvious.

"So I'm your favorite now?" I glanced at him and his eye flickered at me.

"You sound surprised," he noted.

"You don't like people so I think it's obvious that you don't favor them either,"

"Don't try to read me Liz; you won't like how the ending turns out,"

"I didn't know this was a story," I put my book down and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, we could always make it a romance if you'd like," he smirked. I got little butterflies in my stomach and I wanted so desperately to ignore them.

"I think I'll pass. But what're you really doing here?"

"I need you to do something for me," he began. I raised my eyebrows. What could I possibly do for him?

"What?"

"I need you to throw a little party here for tonight," he said slyly.

I looked at him in shock. Did he really expect me to be able to throw a party?

"You're asking the wrong person then,"

"And why's that?' he leaned forward, gazing into my eyes.

"I'm not exactly the most social person," I state the obvious. Which was true, I seriously disliked talking to people.

"Well then this'll be the perfect opportunity for you to become a social butterfly," he laughed and I gave him a scowl in return. "Forget it Damon, I'm not doing it," I grabbed my book and began to move to a new table but he grabbed my arm and stopped me; his touch sent sparks up my arm and gave me goose bumps.

"What if I asked nicely?" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Since when do you ever ask for things nicely?" I ripped my arm out of his grasp and turned away. Didn't do any good though, because he was soon in front of me. "Look, I'm not the person you should ask to be doing this. And why do you even want a party here anyway? What's in it for you?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," he grabbed my hands in his and I began to blush a little. I didn't want him to know he had this affect on my so I ripped my hands away from his and scowled at him.

"Forget it Damon," I walked off to a different table and sat. I buried myself in my book and prayed that the blush on my cheeks would go away.

**Sooooo, what you think? Review and let me know.**


End file.
